The 12th Street Apartment
by DustyFall
Summary: AU This is about many of the Rurouni Kenshin characters living the an aparment buliding on 12th street, their changes in love and their relationships with others in the apartment building. Weird relationships too. couples: KK AM MS YS others maybe
1. This is the 12th Street Apartment

The 12th Street Apartment: Of Laughter, Sorrows and Dreams  
  
11/7/2003  
  
Hey. This is my first AU fic. It's about many people living in one apartment building; their changes in love and their relationships with other in the apartment building.  
  
Hee hee... this is sort of a soap opera...I don't know... it should be fun  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Morning~  
  
"Gina, Kenshin, Aoshi!" A soft woman's voice called from the kitchen. Tokio Saitou busied herself in making breakfast.  
  
"Morning mother." Aoshi walked into the kitchen, sitting himself in a wooden chair, and opened the newspaper tucked nicely under his arm. His green eyes gazed over the headline news.  
  
The door swung open, slamming against the wall hard. Aoshi jerked up quickly, black hair flying into his face. "Don't do that Gina." He said, slightly clutching his heart.  
  
Twenty two year old Gina rushed out, "I've got a job interview with the TV station in two hours." She plopped down in a seat, putting on her socks. She ran a nervous hand through her neat black hair.  
  
Thirty-year-old Aoshi smiled slightly from across the table at his younger sister, "You'll be fine." He returned his attention to the newsprint.  
  
"Easy for you to say." She snorted, gulping the orange juice quickly. She coughed slightly as she choked, amber eyes widening.  
  
"You'll do just fine dear." Their mother replied pouring a cup of coffee for her son, "Where is Kenshin?" Her green eyes glanced towards front door as she twirled a piece of her red hair back into her bun  
  
"Here!" Twenty nine year old Kenshin dashed from the front door, "Sorry, I have to be at the hospital in TEN minutes!" He ran out of the apartment again, snatching Aoshi's toast as he ran by the table. All the family could see were flashes of Kenshin's red hair.  
  
Aoshi glared, "I knew I should have ate in my place." He got up slothfully, putting another piece of toast in the white toaster.  
  
Gina laughed. The Saitou family lived in a large apartment building on 12th street. They owned the building. It consisted of five floors. The half of first floor was the office of Aoshi, a psychiatrist. The other half was a café owned by Tokio's niece. The family rented out the two apartments on the second floor. Currently, Tokio's sister and two nieces lived in one, while the other was vacant. The whole third floor was where the Saitou's lived; Gina, Tokio, and Hajime. The boys had moved out a couple years ago.  
  
The forth floor was Aoshi's house, and the other room was inhabited by Tokio's mother. Kenshin lived on the fifth floor. The other room was lived in by the children's uncle; their father's older brother. The Saitou usually ate meals together- on the third floor.  
  
Heavy footstep entered the kitchen. "Hi dad." Gina smiled smiling wolfing down her own slice of bread.  
  
Hajime Saitou observed the kitchen. His wife handed him a cup of coffee, which he gratefully accepted, "Oy! The toast is burning." He motioned toward the smothering toast, "Which one of you idiots did that?" He demanded. His piercing amber eyes revolved around the small kitchen,  
  
"Aoshi!" Tokio and Gina replied quickly at the same time.  
  
"Thanks guys." Aoshi said, glancing at his father, "Uh..." He faltered.  
  
"What boy?" barked the older man.  
  
"What should I do with this?" Aoshi held up a blacken toast daintily with two fingers, "Can I toss it?"  
  
"NO! Eat it! It takes good money to provide for you all." He ran a hand through his messy black hair.  
  
Aoshi mumbled as he shoved the burnt ashes into his mouth, grimacing at its chalked taste, "Kenshin is SO dead."  
  
Slowly the house emptied. Gina went to a job interview, Aoshi to his office, Saitou to the police station where he worked, and finally Tokio to the market.  
  
***********************************************  
  
~Evening~  
  
"GOOD EVENING!" A loud voice shook the hanging lights in the house.  
  
Kenshin groaned as he reached up to steady the light, "Good evening Uncle Hiko. What brings you here tonight?"  
  
(A/N: hee hee... I made Saitou Hajime and Hiko brothers...this should be interesting)  
  
"DINNER!" replied the towering figure.  
  
Kenshin nodded quickly, dashing into his sister's room, hoping to escape Hiko's blitz of words.  
  
"Uncle Hiko here?" She asked not looking up from her seat in front of the computer. She had landed the job as one of film editors for the international TV station- CNN.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good thing I'm going out to dinner with someone."  
  
"Who?" demanded Kenshin, amber eyes blazing. "A guy?"  
  
(A/N:I made him have amber eyes, I think they look better than the purple ones... and it also works with the parents. Tokio has red hair and green eyes; Saitou has amber eyes and black hair so their kids would have somewhat the same thing. Aoshi has green eyes and black hair. Kenshin has red hair and amber eyes. Gina has black hair and amber eyes. It works out pretty well.)  
  
"Just a friend." Gina replied nonchalantly.  
  
"WHO?!" yelled Kenshin. She did not reply. "You're not going anywhere unless you tell me who you're going with!" Kenshin said.  
  
Gina got up in anger, "I don't need to tell you everything I do!" She stormed out of the room.  
  
"Where are you..." Saitou's voice was interrupted by Gina's banging of the front door.  
  
"Dinner!" Tokio voice drifted into Gina's room.  
  
Kenshin walked out to the dinning room, "Gina's not coming; she's going out with a friend. Where Aoshi?" He asked looked around the room.  
  
"Out with friends." Saitou replied, "Sit."  
  
Kenshin obliged, but silently fuming at his brother and sister. They had managed to avoid this dinner. He disliked having dinner with Uncle Hiko. It was not that he dislikes Hiko as a person; he just disliked his uncle's loud voice and his merciless jokes and insults on the siblings.  
  
Kenshin shifted nervously as Hiko looked directly at him, ready to release an onslaught of insults. Kenshin's parents did no stop Hiko, most of the time they encouraged it. Kenshin sighed. He was so unfortunate to end up in a family who would bring up past mistakes and tease about them.  
  
***Outside***  
  
"Aoshi?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Good. Let's go."  
  
Two figures hurried to the downstairs café. It was pleasant, with soft lighting and music floating gently from the speakers. The words Yumi's Café were written in flowing script above the kitchen area in bright pink. Ivies crawled up the sides of the walls, giving the whole café a Parisian tone. The room was decorated in rainbow pastel colors.  
  
Yumi smiled at the duo as she handed them a menu, "Hey! Nice to see you both."  
  
Both nodded and smiled back.  
  
Aoshi slid into one of the comfortable plush seat at the table by the window, glancing at the woman in front of him, "You're smart."  
  
The woman in front of him smirked, "I know. And you owe me one."  
  
He nodded as they ordered. "So tell me about your day Gina."  
  
***Later...***  
  
Kenshin glanced up embarrassedly from the couch as the front door opened. The family had finished dinner and had moved onto dessert in the living room. Hiko and his parents were still reliving embarrassing moments in Kenshin's life. The current topic was Kenshin in high school, going to up his crush and completely making a fool out of himself in front of her.  
  
Aoshi and Gina came through the door, arm in arm laughing over something.  
  
Tokio smiled, "Did you guys have fun?"  
  
Gina smiled, "Yeah... at least I did..."  
  
Aoshi grinned, "Yeah... it was great. Was dinner good tonight?"  
  
He looked directly at Kenshin. Kenshin got up, brushing past his older brother hissed, "You're so dead."  
  
As he started up the stairs to his room, he heard Aoshi calling from the stairway, "Consider it payback for stealing my toast this morning." Kenshin's reply was a slamming door.  
  
Aoshi and Gina traded smirks. "You're a genius." He said.  
  
Gina grinned cheerfully, disappearing into the house.  
  
Aoshi trudged back to his room, hurrying as he heard Hiko yelled a good bye to his parents from the landing below. He didn't want to meet his uncle tonight. He broke into a sprint as he heard the thundering footsteps close in. He quickly closed the door to his room, sighing in relief as his uncle passed without a word.  
  
The full moon rose over the dark house. A day was over, and the 12th street apartment was quiet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well... I made everyone a little older... because I found it very hard to work with high school students... (hormones... and all that stuff)  
  
It's starting out as on okay story... but I hope it's going to be a lot of fun... hopefully I'll add a LOT more Rurouni Kenshin characters... I'll see...  
  
It's going to center probably on the Saitou kids, but it will involve Yumi and her unnamed-at-this-time sister. I won't leave them out.  
  
It's going to be a lot of romance... something that I have never tried before... so bare with me.  
  
Gina's a harder character just because she's my own... I don't really know what Gina's going do... maybe kill her off?  
  
I don't really know... I have Kenshin and Aoshi's life planned out pretty well...and it's not going to look very pleasant for both of them...  
  
^.^  
  
Please review! 


	2. Megumi's annoucement

The 12th Street Apartment  
  
11/8/2003  
  
Hi. The first chapter was only an introduction to this story and some of the characters. More character introductions and my first attempt at some romance are in this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gina checked her watch. She hated how the sun went down at 6:30. It was seven now... and it was COLD.  
  
"Gina!"  
  
Gina spun around. She was working overtime on a new film piece for the TV station. She was waiting for either the bus or one of her brothers to pick her pick; whichever arrived first.  
  
The dim streetlights made it hard to see. Gina squinted to see a tall figure, probably woman running towards her, "Megumi?"  
  
"Who did you think it was?" Megumi reached her younger cousin, gasped for breath, "Give... me... a sec..." She breathed out, grasped Gina's arm for support.  
  
Gina giggled at her thirty-three year old wiped-out cousin, "That's what you get for running in high heels Meg."  
  
Megumi scowled, "But I have to look nice."  
  
"You're just a veterinarian." Gina protested, "Never mind... you want to go home together?" Megumi, her older sister Yumi and their mother, Tokio's sister, lived on the second floor of the apartment building.  
  
Megumi shook her long black hair, "No thanks... I'm meeting someone... that's actually why I need your help."  
  
Gina frowned, "My help?" She was eleven years younger than her cousin, "For what?"  
  
Megumi announced joyfully, "I'm getting married." She squealed, jumping up and down.  
  
Gina smiled as Aoshi pulled up and rolled down the window, "Hey Aoshi! Meg is getting married!"  
  
Aoshi raised an eyebrow, "What? And get in the car both of you! It's cold out."  
  
Megumi sent a glare Gina's way as she pulled Gina into the back seat of the car. Gina looked confused. "What?"  
  
"Who ask you?" Aoshi inquired once they were both in the car. He finished the coffee he had in his hand.  
  
Megumi looked at Aoshi, "Can I trust you?" He nodded as she continued to speak, "It's Sano."  
  
"That PUNK!?" Gina exclaimed.  
  
"Gina." Megumi scolded, "You've never met him... how can you say that?"  
  
"Your mother said that... right Aoshi?" Gina defended herself.  
  
Aoshi nodded, "Yeah... I think Kenshin knows him... and Aunt Aya said she didn't want you seeing him... what will she say when you tell her you guys are engaged?"  
  
"My Mother." Megumi's voice rose, "MY MOTHER doesn't have CONTROL over me! I'm thirty-THREE! A legal ADULT! I can make my OWN decisions."  
  
"Gosh... I'm sorry Meg... you don't have to scream that loud... we're in a car." Gina winced.  
  
Aoshi let his hands go from his ears. "So..."  
  
"So I need your help... at least yours Gina." Meg continued.  
  
Gina looked questionably. "Okay..."  
  
"We're eloping."  
  
"WHAT?!" Both siblings yelled.  
  
Megumi covered her ears, "HEY! And you said not to yell."  
  
"Sorry." Gina apologized.  
  
"When? Where? How?" Aoshi demanded, twisting his neck around to stare at his cousin.  
  
"Tonight... There he is."  
  
Aoshi and Gina looked around. "Where? All I see is that punk with the bandaged hand and rooster like hair walking down the street." Aoshi commented.  
  
Megumi slapped him in the head, "Stupid! That's him!" She rolled down the window to called her fiancé over. He sauntered over as Megumi stepped out of the car.  
  
She greeted him happily, "Sano, this is my cousins Aoshi and Gina Saitou."  
  
"Are you guys married?" Sano asked.  
  
Gina glared, "We're brother and sister." She turned to Aoshi, "Why does everyone think we're married?"  
  
Megumi gave a sly smile, "Cause you guys make a cute couple."  
  
Aoshi pitched the empty foam cup at Megumi. It hit her head, and bounced off into the street. Megumi glowered. Gina grabbed a bunch of M&M that Kenshin had left in the car and began tossing them at Megumi, who tried to duck the raining colors. Aoshi found an open package of Skittles and joined in. Megumi yelped as one hit her directly in the forehead.  
  
Sano just stood there, unaware of the feuding cousins. His eyes widened in realization, "Saitou... as in Doctor Kenshin Saitou... as in Hajime Saitou, the Tokyo Police Internal Affairs Commissioner?"  
  
Everyone stopped throwing things. Aoshi nodded, "Our brother and father... you know them?"  
  
Sano started to speak, but a poke from Megumi in the ribs stopped him, "Hey!" He protested.  
  
Megumi brushed herself off and looked at them, "Gina, can you lie to my mother... tell her I'm out with friends."  
  
"Why don't you call her?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"Because she is going to DEMAND I come home." Megumi imitated her mother squeaky voice.  
  
Gina looked seriously at her cousin, "Meg... I'll do a lot of things for you... but I can't lie to your mother for you! Aunt Aya will KILL me if she found out... and believe me she will... when you come home with a wedding ring and husband."  
  
"Gina... Aoshi! Please! I love Sano. I want to marry him... no matter what my mother says. And doing it tonight... once we are married... my mother won't disagree... you know she loathes divorces."  
  
Aoshi and Gina traded an uncertain look. "It seems so hasty..." Aoshi began.  
  
"Why don't you think about it another night..." Gina said slowly.  
  
Megumi blew up, "You know what!" She screamed, "I don't care! I've thought about for a LONG time. I've WAITED long enough. GO tell my mother whatever you want! I don't even know why I trust you! I don't care about you. I'm happy and I'm getting married. Let's go Sano." She dragged Sano away in fury, her high heels clicking in anger.  
  
Gina sighed and leaned on the headrest of the chair, "Now what?"  
  
Aoshi started the engine and put the car into drive, "That's a good question... now what?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ah! They are faced with a difficult decision already. I tried really hard to put Kenshin in this scene... but he just got in the way... I promise to put him in the next chapter.  
  
This chapter is really short... I'm hoping to update like every two days... so most chapters will be short...  
  
Next on the 12th Street Apartment: Two new boarders move in. Kenshin invites them to have something to bite at the café. Gina and Aoshi are still debating this decision. (Note: Subject to change) 


	3. Meeting the New Tenants and A Fight

The 12th Street Apartment  
  
11/10/2003  
  
Hi. Yes... I really stretched parental relationships...  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot this last chapter... but you understand...  
  
*********  
  
Recap: Megumi and Sano are eloping. Gina and Aoshi have no idea what to do.  
  
*********  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi. My name is Kenshin." Kenshin gave his best smile. He hopped on the wooden table.  
  
The blue haired green eyed short woman glanced up from the boxes she was unpacking and flashed a smile, "Name's Misao. You live here too?"  
  
Kenshin nodded, "Actually, my family owns this building." He swung his leg idly as he glanced around the apartment.  
  
Misao smiled brightly, "Cool!" She shoved a poor withered plant in the trash.  
  
"So... you new in the city?" Kenshin inquired. He took a vase from her and set it on the table.  
  
Misao shook her head, "Nope. I've lived here all my life. I just moved out though... I don't feel like spending my college years at home with my overprotective grandfather." She reached into the paper box for something else.  
  
"Oh. What's your major?"  
  
"ART!" Misao squealed, pulling out a couple of books. She pointed to a watercolor abstract drawing hanging on the wall. Kenshin nodded, twisting his head in different directions. He still couldn't see what it was but said it was good.  
  
"Hey Misao? Where are..." A pretty young blue haired woman entered the room from one of the bedrooms. She trailed off as she locked gazes with Kenshin.  
  
It was at that moment time stopped. Kenshin felt different, strange in the stomach, the sound of his blood rushing in him. He felt the thumping of his heart in his ear. It was electricity between them, although they were across the room.  
  
"Hey! You okay?" Misao waved her hand in front of Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin fell of the table he was sitting on. He got up, very embarrassed, "I'm sorry. My name is Kenshin. And you are?" He ignored Misao and looked at the beautiful woman across the room.  
  
"Kaoru." The young woman blushed pinker. She pulled a box from the pile in the hallway, pulling and heaving it in.  
  
Kenshin ran to help her. He jerked his hand away slightly as their hands brushed, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right. They're just books." Kaoru's soft voice matched her brilliant smile.  
  
Kenshin's smile threatened to split his face, "Well Miss Misao and Miss Kaoru, since you are new here in this apartment building... why don't I treat you for a snack at Yumi's Café?" In his attempt to not sound too eager, he sounded desperate. Good think Kaoru didn't notice.  
  
"Is that far?" Kaoru looked worriedly at their stuff, plus the boxes outside. She gave the box in front of her another kick.  
  
Kenshin laughed, "It's the downstairs café. Come on. Your stuff will be fine."  
  
As they chatted on their way downstairs, Kenshin found himself drawn to Kaoru. She was a business student. She was bright and charming and...  
  
"Kenshin." A low voice caused Kenshin to look up, slamming into that person. He slipped and bounced the rest of the way down the stairs, landing on another person.  
  
"Kenshin!" A higher voice said helping Kenshin up. Kenshin saw Aoshi and Gina. Gina looked rather concerned as she helped Aoshi up, turning her attention to the red haired man. "You bumped into Uncle Hiko." She looking towards the ceiling rethinking her words, "Actually... it's more like he knocked you down the stairs." She used her hands for dramatics.  
  
"Just watch where you're going." Aoshi growled, kicking Kenshin slightly in the back and brushing past Kaoru and Misao quickly. Kenshin wondered briefly what had gotten his older brother in such a stormy mood. Usually Aoshi was at least courteous to people he didn't know.  
  
Gina grinned, "Hi. You must be the new lessee who just moved in. Sorry, excuse me. I have to go. Kenshin, be more careful next time. Aoshi! Wait up!" She dashed up the stairs to find her brother.  
  
Kenshin thought Gina was acting weird too. Her words had been rushed, and her smile almost forced, not the cheery one she always had. Something was going on between Gina and Aoshi, maybe a fight? If it was that, Kenshin did not want be involved.  
  
Misao glanced loving up the stairs, "Who's the tall dreamy guy?" She sighed softly.  
  
Kenshin brushed himself off brusquely, "My older brother, Aoshi."  
  
"The other woman then, his wife?" Kaoru asked. Misao looked depressed at this.  
  
Kenshin chuckled, "You would think right? Aoshi and Gina are really close, there's no denying that. Actually, Gina's my younger sister. Aoshi hasn't had a girlfriend since high school."  
  
Misao sighed again, "You're brother is SO dreamy... and handsome." She giggled childishly.  
  
"You like him?" Misao nodded as Kenshin scoffed, "Good luck in catching Mr. Gloomy Icicle. Only Gina can really make him smile. I'll like to see you try though."  
  
They took a seat in the far corner of the café. Yumi smiled at them, "Hi, Welcome to Yumi's Café. Kenshin, the usual?"  
  
Kenshin nodded and Kaoru glanced piercingly at Yumi. Kaoru and Misao both order a coffee.  
  
As Yumi came back with their orders, she glanced at Kenshin, "Have you seen Megumi Kenshin? I know you dropped her off at work... did you pick her up?"  
  
Kaoru slightly frowned at this, "Megumi?" She tried to make her voice devoid of emotion and care. She could not deny it. She was envious of Yumi and this mysterious Megumi.  
  
Yumi look amused, "My little sister, Megumi." It was like she knew what Kaoru was thinking and was entertained by the fiery young woman.  
  
"No. She told me she didn't need the ride." Yumi departed as Kenshin turned his attention to Kaoru, "Megumi's my cousin, so is Yumi."  
  
Kaoru blushed. How could she jump to conclusions like that? She had been jealous of Gina, who had turned out to be Kenshin's sister and now his cousins? What was wrong with her? What was so great about this short red haired guy? Somehow, to her, he just felt different.  
  
His soft voice broke through her, "So Miss Kaoru, do you have any family here?"  
  
Kaoru nodded, "My mother died when I was six. My father... he's not well... he's very sick." Why had she gone a revealed such a personal family secret? It had taken her over three months to get the courage to tell Misao, her best friend since third grade that her father was ill.  
  
Kenshin nodded sadly. His beeper, which had been place on the table, went off. He snatched it up. Kaoru frowned. Now was it a girlfriend?  
  
Kenshin smiled politely, "I'm sorry but I have to go. The hospital just beeped me. Enjoy."  
  
Kaoru and Misao finished their coffee, and went back upstairs to unpack.  
  
*********  
  
"Should we tell Yumi?" Gina paced in her brother's apartment.  
  
Aoshi had slumped tiredly on the table, "No... I don't know. Stop pacing." He snapped, slamming his hand down.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" She asked, whirling around to face him, "Did I do something?" Her face looked hurt.  
  
"No. Of course not Gina, I'm just tried and overwhelmed." He clutch the coffee mug tightly, his knuckle white, as if he wanted to shatter the cup.  
  
"Aoshi. You're lying and both of us know it." She folded her arms as he grunted, "It's a patient isn't it?" Gina asked. Aoshi didn't reply. "It's Mrs. Alberta... she commit suicide right?"  
  
Aoshi looked up at his sister, "How'd you know?"  
  
Gina smiled as she slid into a chair across from her brother, "I'm your sister, it's my job to know." She patted his hand lightly, "It's all right. You're there to help people to the best of your abilities. You can't help them if they don't fully open up to you. You can't read minds and you're not Superman. Actually... it would be cool if you were." She looked dreamy towards the window.  
  
Aoshi smiled despite all his pressure, "What will I do when I get married?" He tapped her long fingers lightly.  
  
Gina looked at him sharply, withdrawing her hand, "Who says I won't get married?" She frowned deeply, eyes narrowed.  
  
Aoshi looked up, realizing his mistake, "Gina! I didn't mean that! I'm sorry... I never meant that..." It was too late; Gina slammed the door to his apartment and dashed off, probably in tears. "Gina..." Now, to go after her or not; why had he been so stupid to bring up this topic again? Now his younger sister was probably sprawled on top of her bed, weeping her eyes out. Why had he been so careless? Why?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well... Gina's now pissed at Aoshi. Apparently marriage is a touchy subject for her, anyone care to guess why? Kenshin has met Kaoru, who has revealed her father is sick. Misao is in love with Aoshi. Megumi and Sano are probably still getting married right now. Gina and Aoshi still haven't decided if they will tell Aunt Aya or not.  
  
Okay... that was also a difficult chapter to write, Kenshin meeting Kaoru... with Misao. Three's a crowd... but I still needed her to meet Aoshi with Gina and make everyone confused...  
  
Later... Review please!!  
  
Next on 12th Street Apartment: Aoshi tells why Gina's so touchy about marriage and why he doesn't date anymore. Megumi and Sano come home... see the reaction of the family members. (Note: Subject to change) 


	4. The Story of Jin: Why Gina Crys

The 12th Street Apartment  
  
11/11/2003  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.  
  
Hi. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
*********  
  
Recap: Kenshin meet Misao and Kaoru, who have just moved in. Gina storms out of Aoshi's apartment because of his comment about him getting married. No word so far on Megumi and Sano so far.  
  
*********  
  
So... on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi entered the Saitou house. His Aunt Aya and Uncle Hiko were over, talking with his parents. They pretty much ignored him, as he did the same for them. Tokio offered her son some cake, but he refused.  
  
He opened the door to Gina's room and slipped in, refusing to meet her eyes as he closed the door quietly behind him. He looked up to see her stone face looking at him. Her eyes were glossy, but not teary. He frowned, what was wrong with her now? She had gone into the frozen forget-about-it mode?  
  
"Gina." He said. He gently sat down on her bed, next to her. The bed creaked slightly under his weight. It was silent for a long time. The tension mounted in the room. Aoshi seemed to want to say something, but everything he opened his mouth his voice froze. He could not do anything; the ball was in Gina's court. All he could do was watch how she would play it.  
  
Gina herself seemed unsure. She shifted nervously on the bed. She opened her mouth and then closed it again. She looked up, into Aoshi's green eyes and burst out sobbing. He held her tightly, "It's all right." He soothed.  
  
"It's not!" She protested, "It still hurts you know." She hiccupped a few times, before dissolving into whimpers.  
  
Aoshi pulled his baby sister close. "I know. I know. Just cry it all out Gina... you should have done this a long times ago..." He said softly, rocking her.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
It was his senior year in high school, late May. Prom night was in two days. He was waiting for Jin, his girlfriend since freshman year. She was pretty, with bright purple eyes and jet black hair; she was a popular soccer player on the varsity team. No one understood why she went out with Aoshi, fore so long. He was a cold loner, smart, great at basketball, but never joining the team. He was also a guy you didn't want to get into a fight with, a true martial arts master.  
  
"Aoshi!" She called, running to him and grabbing his arm. "Come on."  
  
Before he could protest, she dragged him across the street to the park. She clung to him on the bridge over a gentle river. "I left Gina..." He began but Jin cut him off.  
  
"Leave Gina for a day. It's almost prom night; let's go shopping!" She said with a smile.  
  
"But I'm suppose to pick up Gina..." He started back. Gina was only ten, what is she was attack on the way home.  
  
"Aoshi!" He turned at the sound of her desperate voice, "Aoshi." She said huskily.  
  
"What?" He snapped impatiently, stopping at a place where he could see the entrance of the high school; where Gina would usually meet him. She was nowhere to be seen. All he saw when Kenshin's red hair getting into a friend's car. He turned back to Jin, "What?"  
  
She grabbed his arm tightly; "Ditch your sister for a day. She too..." She trailed off, looking away.  
  
"What? She's too what?" He demanded. What did she want to say about his baby sister? "Jin..." His voice held a warning.  
  
Jin looked up at him, purple eyes earnest, "She's too... clingy... and too dependent on you. You've spoiled her with so much attention."  
  
Aoshi frowned. Had he been too protective for his sister? He shook his head. What was wrong with Jin? She loved Gina.  
  
** Flashback within flashback**  
  
Aoshi opened the door to reveal Jin. He smiled and invited her in. It was freshman year, and he had invited her home for dinner.  
  
"Aoshi. Who's this?" Gina's childish voice said beside her towering older brother.  
  
Jin knelt to the little Gina's level, "Hi. I'm Jin. You must be Gina."  
  
Gina nodded, "You're pretty." She announced.  
  
Jin smiled, "So are you. You're going to become a very pretty girl... with lots of boys."  
  
Aoshi smiled, as Jin became fast friend with his baby sister. He wasn't going to date a girl who disliked his sister. Jin was approved.  
  
**End of Flashback within flashback**  
  
"Jin?" He asked questionably.  
  
Jin looked at him, tears appearing from seemingly nowhere, so fast he thought they might be fake, "Aoshi. She's always with us, on dates, or movies... You always crumble to her whims."  
  
Unbeknownst to either of them, Gina had saw Jin drag her brother to the park and followed, stopping to hid when Jin began to talk about her.  
  
Aoshi did not say a word; he was deep in thought.  
  
Jin took that as approve and began her bashing of Gina, "She's so ugly too... with those freaky yellow eyes and those bland black hair...ugh... who's EVER going to date her... let alone MARRY her?" Jin gave a hoarse laugh, "Who would marry your sister? A blind man? A donkey?"  
  
Gina waited for her brother's response... but when she did not hear anything... she took off crying. Her older brother, her idol, had been shattered in her innocent eyes. She ran home in tears.  
  
Aoshi was silent, still thinking. Finally after a long while, he looked up, glaring at Jin in fury. She cowered back in fear slightly, "Aoshi dear..."  
  
"Don't 'Aoshi dear' ME! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY SISTER LIKE THAT... MY TEN YEAR OLD BABY SISTER!! SHE'S ONLY TEN!! This relationship is OVER. I would much rather share the bond between my sister and I then this I have with you." He stomped off, leaving Jin sobbing on the bridge.  
  
Little did he know he and Gina's relationship had already been strained.  
  
Back home Tokio demanded where he had been, saying Gina had come home crying and was now in her room, door locked. She demanded her oldest son tell her what he did.  
  
"Nothing mother... I just forgot to pick her up." There was when he got a lecture about responsibility, but he already knew that. His father came home right after him, early that day, and had yelled at him about leaving his baby sister alone on the streets. Didn't he know how many criminals wanted their hands on a little girl, or on the daughter of Hajime Saitou, the most feared cop in all of Tokyo?  
  
Aoshi knew all this, and that's why it hurt. He rapped on the door, "Gina?" He called softly.  
  
"Go away!" screamed a shrill voice. Aoshi immediately knew his sister was crying.  
  
"Gina? I'm sorry I left you today."  
  
"It's okay." There was a loud whimper.  
  
"So will you let me in?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why not?" Aoshi begged to know what was wrong with her. She had already forgiven him, so why wouldn't she let him in?  
  
"NO!" She yelled loudly, attracting the attention of their parents.  
  
"What is she doing?" asked Tokio worriedly. "Hajime! Do something!" Her voice shook in fear. "What if she's hurting herself?"  
  
"Me? You're her mother!" Her father protested. He could get answers out of the toughest criminals, but he was no expert on how to talk to his own kid, particularly his baby daughter. He could yell at his sons; they were strong. Yet his daughter was delicate, with a flower, so tender and breakable.  
  
"Well. Kenshin!" Tokio turned her attention to Kenshin, was just walked in. "You take Gina, I'll take care of Ken shin being late. Aoshi, go do your homework."  
  
"But mom..." Aoshi protested. He desperately wanted to know what was troubling his sister.  
  
"GO!" He obliged to his mother's command.  
  
Tokio was lecturing Kenshin on being on time, Saitou attempted to get into his daughter's room.  
  
"Gina? Can you let Daddy in?" He light rapped on the door again.  
  
"Is the jerk gone?" Gina's muffled voice called.  
  
Saitou frowned, "What jerk?" He had never heard Gina's voice so forlorn, let alone call anyone a jerk.  
  
"Aoshi."  
  
Saitou raised a curious eyebrow, "Yes. He's in his room."  
  
The click of the door unlocking was heard. Saitou burst into the room, intending to scold at his daughter for causing such a scene when he froze in seeing his daughter's face.  
  
It was tear streaked. Her eyes were bloodshot and wet, from what seemed like hours crying. Her face was pale and so distressing. He had never seen his daughter in that way.  
  
He closed the door slowly and feel to his knees, cradling his little girl as she sobbed on his shoulder, "Can you tell me what Aoshi did?"  
  
Gina rubbed her eyes, "He... Jin... Jin... called... call me UGLY!! She says I'm um... I have freaky yellow eyes and bland hair... and no one ever marry me!"  
  
Saitou looked cheerless. His daughter inherited his eyes; his wolf eyes and his hair; his messy disarray hair. All his... nothing from his stunning wife, but Gina was pretty in her won way. She always wore a cheerful smile, making everyone around feel a little lighter. He hoped she grew up to love who she was, regardless of what she looked like. In his personal opinion, what was so bad about having wolf eyes? It's a good way to make sure people don't get in your way and scaring the last wits out of others.  
  
"And what did Aoshi say?" Saitou was sure Aoshi would never say anything against is his sister. He knew Aoshi loved the little child.  
  
"NOTHING!" She shrilly screamed, "He said NOTHING!" She fell onto her father's shoulder, no tears left, and collapsed in exhaustion. Saitou put his daughter to bed, telling Tokio to take of his little angel, went to Aoshi's room to get to the bottom  
  
He entered the room; where Aoshi was furiously writing on a sheet on paper, "Aoshi." He said coldly as he sat down on the boy's bed.  
  
Aoshi jerked up, "Gina... she okay? I have to go check on her!" He started for the door.  
  
"No." Saitou's icy voice stopped the boy, "We need to talk son."  
  
"What dad? Is this about Gina?" Aoshi looked worried and he plopped down next to his father on the bed.  
  
"Yes. Apparently Jin was um...bashing... her to you...and you gave no response to Jin bashing your little sister."  
  
"How did she... Dad... Jin did bash Gina... I was just so shocked... I broke up with her... Dad... does Gina hate me now?" Aoshi looked ashamed. "Why did I even got out with Jin... for that long? I thought she loved Gina... Aw Dad... now I've lost her trust... and her respect..."  
  
Saitou stared at his son, leaning back slightly, "I'm not a psychiatrist, but I would say she is feeling a lot of anger and hurt... give her some time... I'm sure this will pass..." He got up to leave, "But I'm sure it will leave a scar..." He opened the door on a confused Aoshi.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Aoshi did not realize Gina had stopped crying. "Um Aoshi? I can't breath! Can you let go of my neck?"  
  
He abruptly let go, "Sorry." He said sheepishly, "I'm sorry about bring it up."  
  
"It's all right. I should be sorry from even remembering it... it's stupid." She flipped her hair back, examining her reflection in the mirror. "Although she was right about the freaky yellow eyes... I think they make me look evil." She attempted to mince their father's look.  
  
Aoshi burst into laugher, "You do look like him."  
  
From outside, they heard Yumi enter their home, asking about Megumi.  
  
Gina and Aoshi traded glances, MEGUMI AND SANO! They totally forgot.  
  
It was then the door creaked open again, and they heard Megumi's voice in the doorway, "I'm HOME!" She called, "And I brought a surprise!"  
  
Aoshi and Gina dashed out, barely avoiding hitting each other in their attempt to get out of the door. They froze in the living, looking around. Aunt Aya was wide eyed and shocked. Tokio was furious already. Saitou just chuckled lightly to himself as Uncle Hiko grunted.  
  
Aoshi and Gina met the eyes of the three people by the doorway, one confident look, one of awkwardness, and one of innocence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll just end that there...  
  
Really... I will. I thought I would fit Sano and Megumi coming home, but I'll put that in the next chapter...  
  
Next on The 12th Street Apartment: Sano and Megumi and finally home... see the family's reaction to the newest member. 


	5. Tales of a Father

The 12th Street Apartment  
  
Hi!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, never will.  
  
*********  
  
Recap: Aoshi recalls Jin. Megumi comes home...  
  
*********  
  
Okay... I think that's all that happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"KENSHIN!?" Gina glared daggers at her brother's innocent face, "What are you doing with them?" She mouthed the words traitor.  
  
"GINA!" Whined Megumi, "You're suppose let ME say it..."  
  
"I didn't say anything." Gina replied with a shrug, "So you can tell them now, if they haven't already guessed."  
  
Megumi smile gleefully, "I got MARRIED!" She said like a little child who just got candy, clapping her hands.  
  
The silence that followed was overpowering. Megumi had expected chaos, yet the peace was even more disturbing. Finally Gina repeated her question to Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin smiled as he held up the marriage certificate, "I'm one of their witnesses."  
  
"Who else was there?" demanded Gina.  
  
Megumi looked at her cousin haughtily, "Some other people."  
  
Gina noticed her parents and aunt and uncle were extremely quiet. She quickly grabbed Aoshi's arm and walked slowly as to not be noticed, to the far side of the living room. She didn't want to be in the middle of a family dispute. They could feel the enormous tension mounting.  
  
Sano shifted uncomfortably, everyone's eyes were partially glued onto him.  
  
Kenshin looked sheepish, like his last decision had been a bad one. He scratched the back of his head.  
  
Megumi was a little nervously that her mother had not begun screaming, but stood proudly by her husband.  
  
Tokio's face reddened. She pursed her lips.  
  
Aya looked at her hands, light gray hair falling in front of her face.  
  
Yumi rubbed her eyes a few times; not believing what she was seeing was real.  
  
Saitou tapped his knee slightly, flipping back his 'antennas'.  
  
Hiko brushed his bangs back, over and over again as he fell in his face.  
  
Aoshi and Gina exchanged silent looks of concern. Someone was going to explode... very soon and it was NOT going to be pleasant.  
  
Tokio reacted first, "KENSHIN! HOW COULD YOU?" She scream at her younger son, who cowered back, "I TOLD YOU... YOU..." She stopped to catch her ragged breath, "YOU... HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GET MARRIED WITHOUT EVEN TELLING US??"  
  
"Ma..." Kenshin whimpered. Saitou chuckled; the boy looked like a dog with its tail between his legs. Then he scowled when he realized his son was weak.  
  
"Megumi." Aunt Aya's voice was shaking. She did not look up as she wrung her hands. "I must be a bad parent..." She said quickly as she dashed away. Tokio looked alarmed, and took off after her older sister.  
  
"Megumi... how could you... NOT TELL ME!?" Yumi burst into tears. "Do you not trust me enough?" She too ran off. Megumi wanted to follow, but Sano gripped her wrist, looking at Hiko.  
  
"So. You going to say something too?" He looked terrified as Hiko stood up.  
  
"NO." He smirked, "HAVE FUN WITH YOUR LIFE." He gave a trademark smirk and pounded out of the apartment. "MOVE KENSHIN!" Kenshin leapt out of the way as to not be thrown like a rag doll like the incident that evening on the stairs. Aoshi steadied the erratically swinging lights. Gina caught a vase that had tipped over, then hurried to the wall to adjust all the crooked pictures.  
  
"Wut about ya'll?" Sano drawled.  
  
Aoshi shrugged, looking at Gina, who shook her head.  
  
"I've got something to say." Saitou said after a moments pause. Every eye fixed on him, "Have you two done anything thinking over this?"  
  
"Uncle Saitou! Of course I have... and I love him. That's why I married him." Megumi defended. She held Sano's hand.  
  
"Sit. All of you." Saitou enjoined. (A/N One of my vocabulary words of the week: enjoin- to direct or order)  
  
Aoshi and Gina took the couch, Kenshin went into the lazy boy and Megumi and Sano snuggled closely on the loveseat.  
  
Saitou looked at everyone with his wolfish eyes as they fell on the newlywed couple, "Have you guys thought of where you would live? His house? Hers?"  
  
"Hers." Sano said just as Megumi said, "His."  
  
They look at each other and exclaimed, "WHAT?!"  
  
Saitou exchanged worried looks with Aoshi and Gina, "I thought so. See? No planning." He wagged a finger at the couple.  
  
Sano jumped up in anger, fist clenched tightly "HEY! We planned, you jerk." Immediately, both Kenshin and Aoshi stood up, ready to defend their father. Sano maybe a friend, but blood was thicker than water.  
  
Saitou motioned his sons to sit down with a smirk; so they did respect him. "You think I'm a jerk?"  
  
"Yeah... I know you are. You IA guys are all the same... slippery...disgusting..." Sano sat back down after Megumi roughly tugged his pant leg.  
  
"IA preservers the integrity of the force. Without integrity, what is the point of the police?" Saitou replied. Sano was quiet for now.  
  
"You're with the force?" Gina remarked. Sano... a cop?  
  
"Undercover lady." He gave a silly grin.  
  
"Great... a dangerous job... did you plan it out... what if Megumi is in danger because of your job?" She commented.  
  
Saitou nodded, he had a clever daughter.  
  
"How'd your dad do it?" Sano asked.  
  
"Hn. Tokio can take care of herself. But Megumi... she can't fight." Saitou said, "See? No planning again."  
  
He wagged his finger again, which Gina put down, "Dad... that's what Mom does." Saitou scowled.  
  
Sano clenched his fist, "Well... we love each other and that's wah counts... rite Meggi?" He hugged her.  
  
Megumi gave no response; she was deep in thought.  
  
Aoshi looked at Sano, "You know what we are saying it for you're good. We're not against you guys marrying... it's just all the planning involved."  
  
Megumi finally looked up, "Yes." She looked lightly, "Love... it's what counts... right."  
  
Saitou snorted, "You don't sound too confident."  
  
"I'm sure." Megumi said faintly. "We'll manage. I don't fear for my life... no worries... right uncle?"  
  
Saitou shook his head, "My family has had death treats against us. My wife and daughter attacked in a parking lot, my sons assaulted, my daughter's attempted kidnapping, assailants breaking into the house, seeking my and my family's life."  
  
"But you're all alive." Sano insisted.  
  
"Yes. But because my WHOLE family knows what to do in every situation... But I DO feel guilty, my family suffers because of my job." Saitou never admitted any of that ever before. It shocked his three children, Aoshi in particular.  
  
"Aw man Meggi... what are we going to do?" Sano moaned burying his face in his hands.  
  
Megumi patted her husband's hand lightly, "We'll be fine. Let's go home... your place. I can't face my mother or sister tonight. I'm tired."  
  
As they were leaving, Megumi called back, "Tell them I'll be here tomorrow." The door closed.  
  
"So..." Gina began.  
  
Kenshin shifted nervously, "That was stupid of me... I practically forced them to get married when Sano began to back out..." He hit himself in the head a couple times.  
  
"It was stupid of you Kenshin." Gina commented.  
  
"How long have you knew?" Saitou said.  
  
Kenshin blinked a couple times, "Huh?"  
  
"Not you... you two." He fingered Aoshi and Gina, who both froze on the couch.  
  
"Known what dad?" Aoshi began as Gina honestly admitted, "Two hours...tops three. Dad! We couldn't do anything. Meg just got really mad when we told them to wait and walked off with Sano."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us? You guys fight again?"  
  
"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Aoshi was very tired now and had no time for his father's mind games. He rubbed his forehead with a weary hand.  
  
Saitou looked at his son seriously; that boy was weighed with too many problem, overloading it would just cause a meltdown. "No. Go to sleep Aoshi. Get out of my house Kenshin..." Both boys obliged, "And go to sleep Gina."  
  
The 12th Street Apartments were in a state of frenzy that night, a restless night for many of the occupants, except Hiko. (who slept like a rock)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Funny Hiko moment... I thought of Mary Poppins when I write his lines, how everything in the mourning shakes because of that clock/ bell/ cannon thing.  
  
Thank you MissBehavin, I think I'll give Jin a cameo... hmm... that comment got me thinking.  
  
Next of the 12th Street Apartment: Yumi, Aya, Megumi and Sano sit down to talk. Misao begins Operation Aoshi. Maybe if there is time I'll throw in some Kenshin/Kaoru action. (Note: Subject to change) 


	6. Two Witches: Grandmother and HER?

The 12th Street Apartment  
  
11/14/2003  
  
Hey. Sorry if you were confused on the Mary Poppins point MissBehavin. If you remember, in the beginning of the movie, Mr. Banks looks at his clock and says something about it being close to eight and then the maid and mother start running around, and then you hear either a loud ringing or booming sound, and everything starts to shake. Mrs. Banks and the maid are running around saving stuff from falling and the piano moves over and stuff like that...it's how I imagined the impact of Hiko's voice. That's all... LOL... although it would be hilarious if he ran around singing "Supercala.." I won't even attempt to spell it.  
  
I'm really sorry this chapter took so long... yesterday I got a 30 page accounting problem to do... which was written on the board to be due today... and I was like: (O.O) AHHH! I didn't finish last night either... and I found out it's really due in like a week...  
  
*********  
  
Recap: Megumi and Sano come home. Saitou tried to reason with them.  
  
*********  
  
I realized I totally forgot about one character who also lives in the building... although I can't believe I did. In the first chapter, I mentioned Tokio's mother living on the fifth floor, the same as Aoshi. I totally forgot about the GRANDMOTHER!! Oh well... I'll introduce her in this chapter. Tokio and Aya are sisters; remember that, so Yumi, Megumi, Aoshi, Kenshin and Gina are all her grandchildren.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saturday morning was suppose to be a relaxing day. The events of last night though, made it a tense one.  
  
Tokio, Aya and Yumi left early to visit Megumi. Hiko was off somewhere... like usual and Saitou was out at the station, going over reviewing some paper. Kenshin was back at the hospital.  
  
Gina had met Misao on the stairs and the two prompt sat and began to talk like old friends. Misao was impressed that Gina had graduated high school in her sophomore year. (A/N: I actually know someone who did that... talk about overachiever. I'm not like that... sigh.) Gina was fascinated at Misao's constant subject to her oldest brother.  
  
Aoshi came down the stairs, poking his sister in the back, "You got the car?" He asked.  
  
She looked up at him, "No."  
  
Misao jumped up, startled, "AOSHI!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, before returning his attention to his sister, "Grandmother called."  
  
Gina's eyes grew as large as elephant, "Oh my... we totally forgot about her!" She cried out, "Man! She's going to blame me! We better go pick her up... but um... all the cars are out."  
  
"You have to be kidding. ALL FIVE?" Aoshi said.  
  
"Nope. Kenshin took one, Uncle Hiko has one, Dad took one, Mom and Aunt Aya took one, and Yumi took another because she has a dentist appointment this afternoon. I have NO idea when ANYONE in getting back."  
  
"How come nobody carpools in the family? How are we suppose to get Grandmother home, she wants to get back ASAP..."  
  
"I HAVE A CAR!" Misao yelled out giggling.  
  
Gina smiled, "So... Aoshi... go with Misao to get Grandmother."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm staying here."  
  
Aoshi looked suspiciously at his sister, "Why?"  
  
"Because I'm a FAILURE in Grandmother's eyes! I'm not pretty like Megumi or Yumi. She always says 'You got your father's eyes child... and that's not saying a good thing. Your father's eyes fit him, and young lady should never have freakish yellow eyes.' I can't cook... Yumi can."  
  
Aoshi nodded sadly, "But you're not a freak Gina."  
  
"Kaoru can't cook either..." Misao piped up brightly, "If it make you feel any better..."  
  
"I'm not married... I bet she'll be OVERJOYED Megumi did... And plus..."  
  
"Wait... I've never heard this thing about you not being married." Aoshi asked.  
  
Gina sighed, "Um... well... she told me a woman who didn't own a restaurant or did something that didn't involve cooking should be married with kid at my age. She was married at age 19, had three children by the time she was 23. Mother and Aunt Aya was both married at age 21..."  
  
"WHAT?" Aoshi looked at her sharply, "And what did you say."  
  
Gina had started up the stairs, "Nothing. What can I say?" She closed the door to her parent's apartment lightly.  
  
"Come on!" Misao grabbed Aoshi's arm, "My car this way."  
  
Aoshi baulked, who was the crazy woman? This was just SO embarrassing; he hoped nobody was watching.  
  
Misao talked nonstop on the way to the hospital, and never left go of his arm, even when driving. Aoshi just nodded to everything she said and gazed outside.  
  
"Hey? You listening?"  
  
He looked back, to notice they were at the hospital, "Er... no... sorry. I had a rough night..." He rubbed his head again. He had broke Guy Rule #33: At least know the topic a girl is talking out and look interested.  
  
(A/N: No such thing as 'Guy Rules' but I was talking to a friend who said something about Guy Rules to treating girls and I asked him how many there were and he said A LOT. Kind of funny though.)  
  
"It's all right." She gave him a smile, which immediately dropped as soon as he turned away. "I'll wait here for you." He nodded and walked out, leaving Misao dreaming in the car.  
  
"Hey?" She felt as tap on her shoulder, and spun around, "Erm... are you going to open the car?" Aoshi's voice sounded amused, "You kind of fell asleep."  
  
"AOSHI?" There was a cracking voice from behind him, "That you're girlfriend?"  
  
Aoshi turned around dutifully, "No Grandmother. The cars are all out."  
  
"Hn. She better NOT be... she looks like a weasel."  
  
Aoshi did not say a word, just put his grandmother in the car and slumped in the front seat. Even Misao was quiet on the drive home.  
  
"Thanks." Aoshi said as he helped his grandmother out.  
  
"No problem." Misao said softly.  
  
"Misao?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Look..." He stepped away from his grandmother, bending down to her ear, "Sorry about Grandmother... she can be a real pain sometimes..." He placed his hand on her shoulder, before walking away.  
  
Misao smiled, "Thanks." Misao felt her heart speed up. He was SO close. Her ears burned red, but she didn't notice. She felt her heart jump to her throat. He was SO nice.  
  
He was about the walk into the apartment when he looked back and called, "You don't look like a weasel." Her grin couldn't have gotten any bigger.  
  
Gina grinned from the window, until she heard her grandmother enter the apartment.  
  
"GINA!" Cried the elderly woman, "Come."  
  
Gina stood in front of her grandmother as her grandmother inspected her with piercing eyes. Gina shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Don't move child." Snapped her grandmother. She tapped Gina's leg with her cane, "You're still the same. Freaky yellow eyes... that HAIR... you should have been a boy." She rapped Gina's leg again and again, "You have a boyfriend."  
  
Gina stared at the floor, "No grandmother."  
  
"Tsk. Tsk."  
  
"Grandmother... I have to go to work... boss just resigned... I heard they found someone new... who wants a lot of changes... Good bye Grandmother." She mock bowed.  
  
Gina was slapped in the face, hard, "Don't talk to your elders like that child." Her grandmother grabbed Gina's chin, pulling her close and hissing, "You disobedient child will NEVER amount to anything."  
  
Aoshi saw a glint in Gina's eyes. He hope she would be able to speak out against their matriarch but Gina submissively said, "Yes Grandmother."  
  
Aoshi grabbed his sister, apologizing to his grandmother profusely and they went out in the hall, "You're moving out..."  
  
"What?" Her eyebrows came together.  
  
"Grandmother wants to live with mom and dad... she told me on the way up... so I want you to move out." He explained quickly.  
  
"What? Where?"  
  
"I have two bedrooms in my apartment Gina. Don't live with her... she'll break you."  
  
She frowned. "You think I'm weak?"  
  
"No. But her hold over all of us is strong. None of us can stand up to her... you know that... I'll call dad... get some of your stuff... you'll be living in my place for now." He directed.  
  
"Don't you want to ask mom and dad first?"  
  
"You know they'll say yes... dad especially... get some small things... I think grandmother's in Kenshin and my room now, get your some stuff and get into my apartment. Then... go to work."  
  
**Evening**  
  
Gina was late, very late. Aoshi checked his watch again; 8 o'clock. She had been gone since two in the afternoon. What had happened? She wasn't answering her cell phone or her work phone. Dinner was over, and he wondered if she had eaten.  
  
Gina walked in slowly, shuffling her feet, "Evening." She said softly, avoiding her brother's glaze.  
  
"What's wrong?" He folded his arm; stepping in front of her, blocking her way to any on the other rooms in the apartment, "Sit." He directed her to the couch. He made some tea and handed her a cup as he sat next to her.  
  
"I got fired." She said clutching the warm cup tightly.  
  
"WHAT? Why? I thought I were doing well?"  
  
"I was... the new boss... didn't like me... we got re-interviewed today... and she told me I wasn't competent enough... but I know I am... she just doesn't like me..."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
Gina sighed, "You don't want to know... I won't tell you..."  
  
"Gina." Aoshi warned.  
  
"Look... it's better if you didn't know anything besides me getting fired all right?"  
  
"It's not all right." He grabbed her shoulder, "GINA! You know you need to tell me."  
  
"It's JIN!" She screamed as he looked on with shock, "Jin's back..." Gina ran into her bedroom, locking the door behind her.  
  
Aoshi pounded on her door, "When did she get back?"  
  
"Why? You want to-"  
  
"Meet her? Yeah... I punch the brains out of her!"  
  
"Aoshi, you know-"  
  
"I can't do that? Oh... I can. Why did she have to come back? What did she say to you?"  
  
"Nothing you have to-"  
  
"Know? I need to know Gina."  
  
"It's invasion of my-"  
  
"Right to privacy?"  
  
"Stop finishing-"  
  
"Your sentences?"  
  
"AOSHI!" The door opened as a light yellow pillow flew out, hitting Aoshi in the face.  
  
A pillow fight ensured. As Aoshi bade his sister good night, he was still no convinced she was over Edd. She seemed overly carefree, something unlike his sister. It didn't matter now, tonight she would be fine, and tomorrow they would talk.  
  
**Kaoru and Misao's Apartment**  
  
Misao was out, working as a waitress at Yumi's café. She wouldn't be back until ten.  
  
Kenshin sat on the couch sipping hot tea, just talking to Kaoru. She was pleasant company, almost like how it use to be between him and Gina when they were younger.  
  
Kaoru smiled as she sat down next to Kenshin. He slipped his arm around her as she lean on his shoulder. It had been only two days since they had met, and now they were closer than her and many of her friends.  
  
Kenshin had taken her out that WHOLE day, telling his family he was at the hospital. It had been fun; going to the amusement park, the arcade, even a museum, making fun of all the artwork.  
  
Kenshin was a lot of fun, but Kaoru's thoughts never wavered from her father. She was always thinking about him, and Kenshin know it. Her father needed surgery badly, but they could not afford it. She could barely put herself through school. Kenshin offered to help her pay, and she wanted to have him help, but then he realized he barely could make a living of his own; his Uncle Hiko holding the purses to the household. Hiko wasn't a horrible man, he just would not feel it was necessary to help Kaoru; someone not of their blood.  
  
They had had dinner with the Saitou's, and a spiteful old hag Kenshin called grandmother, who called Kaoru a raccoon and for Kenshin to get rid of her. She had been surprised at how submissive everyone was to this woman. Even she who had a wild spirit seemed to be overpowered by this elderly witch.  
  
There was a knock on the door and a package was left at the front door with a vase of red roses.  
  
"Who's that from?" Kenshin asked. He set the flowers on the table, frowning deeply, a boyfriend? She was just toying with him?  
  
Kaoru didn't say a word; she only opened the box. She pulled out a velvet box and opened it. Kenshin look on with horror. The words "Marry Me" popped out, as did a diamond engagement ring.  
  
"Enishin." Kaoru said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay... that was a little weird K&K stuff... um... next chapter I'll go in depth with Kaoru's situation at this point. Do realize her father need surgery badly, plus medication etc. Never mind... I'll explain Enishin and Kaoru in the next chapter...  
  
I'll take me a while to update over this weekend... not everyday like I've tried to do... I'm VERY busy... especially with accounting... (so fun) I'm sick too... (that's fun too)  
  
Just review please? ^.^  
  
Thank you for taking the time to read my fan fiction! 


	7. Making a New Friend

The 12th Street Apartment  
  
11/15/2003  
  
Hey again. Yes... originally this was a story about a girl named Gina. I hadn't even started watching Rurouni Kenshin. When I starting watching it, I found how a LOT of character fit in the story... and I had most event centered around Gina... it's really hard to span in out... but I'm trying to limit the event in Gina's life... Gina is an OC, and I'm more familiar to her because she's just been in my mind longer.  
  
I also realize Aoshi and Gina's relationship is really close. My friend has an older brother almost eight years older than her and they're REALLY close... that's what Gina's life was based on but now that I've add Rurouni Kenshin characters in it's a little awkward.  
  
Yeah... Misao didn't do anything about the grandmother thing...um... Misao doesn't really know the grandmother... and the grandmother is old... I didn't really think Misao would jump the old lady... I don't know... all I know is that that old lady isn't getting away with anything...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
~Review Comments~ Nakkie: Thanks for the criticism... I appreciate that you didn't flame me, but tell me my faults. Remember that Gina looks really weird; golden wolfish eyes... I mean... without contacts... how weird is that on a girl? (She's like a female Saitou... kind of strange) I guess she found her only true friends in childhood in her brothers... About Aoshi fawning over Misao... I'm actually considering that and it's probably going to happen... not until later though...  
  
Unique-Starfish: Thanks for all the reviews!!  
  
purpo kitee katx: Thanks for reading! I'm not that good of a writer...  
  
MissBehavin: As always, thanks for reading. I can't kill off the grandmother, I love how she's going to make a mess with Aoshi... never mind... I can't give too much away...just know that she messes up lives... and I need that...Jin... I don't know what I'm going to do with her...  
  
Hm... I'm also thinking of killing Gina off in a couple chapters... any reactions to having her killed off guys??? And it's not like she's dying in her sleep, it'll probably be painful... tell me what you think...  
  
*********  
  
Recap: Meet Grandmother. Aoshi and Misao moments. Gina got fired from her job. Jin is back. Enishin purposed to Kaoru, indirectly.  
  
*********  
  
Everything in this story is fast moving... I need to slow it down...so here's a little Kaoru and Gina friendship stuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Monday Morning:  
  
Gina straightened her back slightly, arcing it. She glanced around the mall and back down to the shoes she had been trying on, "I have too many." She sighed, "But these are so nice." She placed them down and walked out of the store.  
  
She set her bags down and sat down on a coffee table, sipping hot chocolate. She pulled out a book and began to read. It was Monday morning and Gina didn't feel like looking for another job. She was considering going back to school, know that she KNEW Jin wasn't going to write her a good recommendation.  
  
"Gina?" She felt a light hand on her shoulder.  
  
Gina fell out of her chair, startled. She got up embarrassed, "Hi. Do I know you?"  
  
The woman shook her head giggling, "I'm Kaoru, Misao's roommate." The way Gina fell out of her chair reminded Kaoru of how Kenshin fell off the table when she first met him.  
  
Gina nodded slowly, "And..." She motioned Kaoru to sit.  
  
"I need your help." Kaoru dropped her purse on the table.  
  
"Oh..." Great... ten bucks it's about marriage, Gina joked to herself, "Sure... I'm not sure I could help, considering I don't know you..."  
  
"Misao said you could help."  
  
Misao? Hadn't she only met Misao two days ago... oh well... "Okay... couldn't Misao help you?"  
  
"She's in class...all day actually... I just need someone to talk to... I just saw you sitting here..."  
  
Oh right... wait... wasn't Kaoru a college student too? Gina remembered Kenshin mentioning something about that. "You don't have class today?"  
  
Kaoru nodded, "I know it must be weird for you... having someone you don't know just call you name."  
  
Gina nodded. It's even weirder I'm sitting down and having a conversation with someone that's not my family, she thought. Even in elementary school Gina was ALWAYS a loner, what parent wanted their child hanging around a girl with piercing freakish yellow eyes?  
  
"Gina?" Kaoru waved a hand.  
  
Gina smiled, "Sorry... kind of dazed off... so... you want to spit it out right here... or you wanna shop and talk?"  
  
Kaoru shifted nervously, "Shop and talk... if you're free."  
  
"I've got all the time in the world... I got fired Saturday." Gina said offhandedly. It really didn't matter... or shouldn't matter; it was just a job... her dream job. She scolded herself in her mind. It shouldn't matter; they'll be more jobs.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry."  
  
Gina looked amused, as she got up, "What'cha sorry about? You didn't fire me. I'm all right with it..."  
  
The two walked into a clothing shop. Another half an hour or so Gina piped up, "Are you going to tell me anything? I'm all right with shopping... you just look like you need to say something that's on your mind."  
  
Kaoru rubbed her forehead, "How's Kenshin?"  
  
"Kenshin? He's okay... been in a horrible mood from Sunday morning onward... why you guys dating or something?"  
  
"Well... I mean... I don't know... I meet him a couple days ago... we spent all of Saturday together... I feel like I've known him for years. And then there's Enishin, who I HAVE known for years."  
  
"And Enishin proposed to you... in front of Kenshin." Gina joked.  
  
"Yeah... how'd you know?" Kaoru turned around sharply.  
  
Gina look a little shocked, "Lucky guess." She said with a gulp.  
  
"Did Kenshin tell you?"  
  
"No... just... how did Kenshin react when Enishin proposed?"  
  
"That's just the problem... Enishin delivered me a box with a ring and a note saying Marry me... and I got the box while Kenshin was over... and I don't know what to do... you know... I feel Kenshin and I just kind of click..."  
  
"Who do you love?" Gina motioned them to a bench outside the store.  
  
"That's not the problem... if it was THAT simple... it would probably be Kenshin... he's like a soul mate."  
  
"So what is the problem?"  
  
Kaoru continued on her rampage about love, "... I mean... Enishin is my best friend, my first and only boyfriend...he treats me like a queen... but...Kenshin..."  
  
(A/N Enishin is VERY OCC sorry...I need him that way)  
  
"Kaoru... you're skirting the main subject... there's something you're not tell me... and you better... because there a bigger thing is what is keeping you from choosing..."  
  
"Can you read minds or something?" Kaoru asked. How did Gina know she was hiding something?  
  
"One: You talk WAY too faster for the love part to be the main problem... and two: I've been a loner my whole life... when you look at life from the outside, you tend to pick up a lot about human nature. You going to tell me?" Gina tapped her fingers lightly on the arm of the bench.  
  
Kaoru sighed. She really did not want to tell Gina, "It's my dad... he's sick..."  
  
Gina nodded, "And you're a college student..."  
  
Kaoru nodded, "He need surgery badly, plus all that medication..."  
  
"And there's no way Kenshin can help... Uncle Hiko is in charge of most of the family's money..."  
  
"But Enishin has offered already numerous times to pay for my father's surgery... and his family is SO kind..."  
  
"And we have Grandmother." Gina muttered.  
  
"She's not that bad..."  
  
Gina scoffed, "Right... and I'm a whale."  
  
Kaoru giggled, "I heard she called Misao a weasel... Misao was painting one yesterday as a gift to your grandmother..."  
  
"What does she call you?"  
  
"Raccoon..."  
  
Gina laughed, then grew somber, "She's calls me unworthy."  
  
Kaoru stopped giggled, "Oh..."  
  
Gina waved a hand, "This isn't about me... I'm fine with what she think about me." Gina felt a pit in her stomach; she was unworthy though; jobless, boyfriend-less... "So you're stuck between family and love?"  
  
"I love my father!"  
  
"What would he tell you to do?"  
  
"Marry Kenshin! But that's not the point... my father wants what's best for me, and I want the same for HIM."  
  
"So you're in a limbo..."  
  
Kaoru nodded, "So... any advice Doctor?"  
  
Gina shook her head, "I can offer you advice, but I can't make that decision for you. This decision is going to change your life... and I can't make it for you." Gina got up quickly and left, poor girl.  
  
Kaoru ran and caught up with a fleeing Gina "What would you do?"  
  
Gina looked at Kaoru, "Me? If it was my father..." She closed her eyes, "Marry Enishin, but please... it's my thoughts... not yours... please... make your own choice..." She walked away, trying to lose Kaoru. Kaoru was persistent though. Gina finally spun around, "I think I've done my job..."  
  
Kaoru looked at Gina seriously, "But you have something to get off your chest too..."  
  
"I don't." Gina looked away, "I can handle my own matters."  
  
Kaoru grabbed her arm, "You can't handle your grandmother... or loosing your job... your breaking inside Gina... and you and I both know it..."  
  
Gina yanked her arm away, "Why do you care?" She couldn't stand those people who pretended to care, then drop you like a sack of potatoes and run off and tell the world your problems. She had met all too many people like that.  
  
"Because you look like you need a friend." Kaoru called.  
  
Gina stopped slightly, enough so Kaoru could catch up, "How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
"I trusted you when I didn't even know you... I think that's enough to convince you."  
  
Gina thought back, maybe she could trust Kaoru. But maybe she couldn't. Her mind held much doubt, but what had she really had to lose this time? A reputation? What reputation? A friend? Maybe it was time to make a new friend.  
  
Gina managed a smile, "All right."  
  
(A/N: I'm not a very buddy-buddy person myself... I'm not a loner... I just don't have a VERY VERY close friend...so it's a little hard to write about having REALLY close friends...I'll try...)  
  
***  
  
Kaoru checked her watch, "Six o'clock? Already?" She was holding an assortment of colored bags and boxes.  
  
Gina nodded slowly shifting her bags into her other hand, "Guess we should head back..." Kaoru nodded and followed Gina's wide steps.  
  
Gina froze as Kaoru slammed into her from behind, "Hey!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
Gina didn't say a word. Kaoru peered out from behind Gina. A young woman older than Gina was standing in front of them with a satisfied smirk on her face. She was well dressed, with shining gray eyes and platinum blond hair.  
  
"Gina." The woman purred.  
  
"Jin." Gina replied flatly, "Don't you have a JOB to attend to? Or did you get fired?"  
  
"Nice seeing you too FREAK." Jin snapped.  
  
Kaoru stepped forward, "Her? A freak? Look at yourself... with that ton of makeup on... who knows what is under that." Gina smirked, so Kaoru did have a backbone... and was a true friend her little voice in her head stated.  
  
"I didn't come here to be called a freak by a child." Jin snickered.  
  
"And I didn't come here to see you or have my friend insulted." Gina tried to pass Jin, who stepped to the side, blocking Gina, who halted.  
  
Kaoru glanced between the girls. What exactly had happened between these two?  
  
"I came to see you though." Jin said smiling like a cat.  
  
"What do you want? You've already fired me for no reason... stay out of my life." Gina shoved past Jin and grabbed Kaoru, "Let's go."  
  
"Consider that a payback for stealing my boyfriend." Jin called back to Gina.  
  
Gina stopped and started to turn back, fist clutched. "Gina..." Kaoru moved to stop her, "Don't."  
  
(A/N: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!)  
  
Gina looked at Kaoru, "I'm not going to punch her... I just need to say something to her face to face." She marched back to Jin, "I didn't steal your boyfriend; you LOST him."  
  
She sneered, leaving Jin standing there. "Don't worry about it." She told Kaoru, "It's something I like to forgot."  
  
Kaoru nodded, not all secrets could be revealed today, enough had been already. Gina was like an onion... a very layered protective person. Gina was reading her book on the bus ride home; Kaoru was left to her own thoughts. She looked at her hand, should she take Enishin's ring?  
  
***  
  
"Hey Aoshi... I need you advice."  
  
Aoshi glanced up from his laptop at his younger brother, "Sure. Lay on the couch." He said with a smile.  
  
Kenshin glared at the lumpy burgundy couch, "No thanks...I need advice like brother to brother."  
  
"Then sit on that chair." Aoshi pointed to the only other chair in the room, a lumpy old brown one was over ten years old.  
  
"I'll take the couch."  
  
"So what's wrong with you?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"Do you say that to ALL your patients as soon as they sit down?" Kenshin glanced up,  
  
"Answer to question or get out." Aoshi thumbed the door.  
  
"All right. Have you ever met the right girl... the kind of girl you look at and say... she's the one?"  
  
"No... I can't say I have..."  
  
"Well... I found a girl... and she's the one."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But she has a boyfriend." Kenshin protested.  
  
"So? That's never stopped you from getting a girl before." Aoshi pointed out.  
  
Kenshin sighed, "I know... but he asked her to marry him..."  
  
"And she said..."  
  
"She hasn't decided yet." Kenshin buried his hands in his face.  
  
"Who does she love?"  
  
"It's more than love. Her dad's sick... and needs surgery..." Kenshin looked up.  
  
"And you're a poor staving doctor." Aoshi stated.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Fine. I will then."  
  
"Aoshi."  
  
"..."  
  
"Aoshi."  
  
"..."  
  
"Aoshi."  
  
"..."  
  
"Aoshi?"  
  
"..."  
  
"AOSHI!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Don't shut up... please?" Kenshin was begging his older brother.  
  
"..."  
  
"Fine... I'm leaving."  
  
"..."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"..."  
  
Kenshin slammed the door to the office as Aoshi shook his head; that was Kenshin's problem, not his. He shifted through some mail before turning off the lights and heading back to his apartment.  
  
***  
  
Gina caught Yumi in the café. "How's Megumi?" She asked cautiously.  
  
Aunt Aya, Yumi and Tokio had been so inconsolable the last few days that no one had the heart to ask what went on when the three went to visit Megumi and Sano.  
  
Yumi ignored Gina, turning around to make coffee.  
  
"Yumi. I know you need to get this off your chest."  
  
Yumi closed her eyes, letting one lone tears escape her closed lids, "I've cried enough over this. I'm over it."  
  
"You're not."  
  
"I am." Yumi stated flatly, placing the coffee on the customer's table.  
  
"You're not." Gina continued to follow Yumi around the café.  
  
"I am." Yumi placed some dirty dishes in the washing machine.  
  
"You're not." Gina made a smoothie for a patron.  
  
"I Am." Yumi's smile was phony as she handed a man the receipt.  
  
"You're not."  
  
"I AM." Yumi grabbed a dishtowel and began to wipe the table.  
  
"You're not."  
  
"I AM!!!!" Yumi furiously glared at her persistent cousin, throwing down the dishtowel in anger.  
  
"Then tell me about Saturday if you are SO over it." Gina slid into a booth.  
  
"I will." Yumi said confidently as she slid into the chair across from Gina.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Um... interesting and long chapter... lots of repetition.  
  
Aoshi and Kenshin's relationship is somewhat distant. Kenshin is a VERY friendly person who likes to go out and meet people, like you saw in the second chapter... while Aoshi is a loner.  
  
I worked on Kaoru and Gina's relationship in the chapter. They're really becoming fast friends.  
  
I already know what Kaoru's decision is.  
  
I'm sorry, this story has A LOT of characters and they cannot be all in ONE scene together... I really need for Misao, Hiko, Aya, Saitou, Tokio, Megumi, Sano... they'll come in as the story progresses... I hope...  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Please Review!  
  
Next on the 12th Street Apartment: Yumi tell Gina about Megumi and Sano. Kaoru makes her decision. (Note: Subject to change) 


	8. The Problems of Love and Fury

The 12th Street Apartment  
  
11/17/2003  
  
Disclaimer: Yup... I know, and so do you.  
  
Hi! Okay... I was thinking about making a Thanksgiving special... but then I realized that Thanksgiving is only an AMERICAN holiday, so there will probably be a holiday special... if I can write one in time...  
  
*********  
  
Recap: Gina and Kaoru become friends. Kaoru talked about Enishin. They meet up with Jin... that was fun. Kenshin goes to Aoshi for advice... that didn't work. Gina is trying to get answers out of Yumi as to what happened at Megumi and Sano's home.  
  
+Review responses+  
  
MissBehavin: Kill Jin? I actually like Jin... j/k... I don't really know how Gina will be able to take Jin along... hm... that got me thinking again... maybe Gina won't die...  
  
Unique-Starfish: Thanks for reading though!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know... they live is such a horrible place! It's the SLUMS!" Yumi yelled through her tears. It had been half an hour since the women had sat down to talk. Yumi held up her façade for the first ten minutes and then cracked. All Yumi talked about though was the couple's living conditions.  
  
Gina raised an eyebrow, "Megumi's still working right?" Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to talk to Yumi so soon.  
  
"Yeah... but that good for nothing jerk is going to get her KILLED!"  
  
"Yumi. He's not that bad..."  
  
"You don't know him!"  
  
"Neither do you." Gina pointed out. She received a wet towel in her face. When she had removed the offending towel, Yumi had already disappeared into the kitchen and it was Kenshin who had taken her place, slumping over the table.  
  
(A/N: I'm not doing much so far concerning Megumi and Sano... not until later... I have something for them a little later.)  
  
"Hi Kenshin... can I help you with something?" Gina grimaced, already knowing what he was going to talk about.  
  
Kenshin lifted his head, "Yeah... have you ever meet a person who when you look at her, you know she's the one?"  
  
"Um... no..."  
  
"Didn't think so... no one likes you." Kenshin teased, eyes laughing. He received the rag in his mouth. He spat it out. "Gross Gina. Grow up."  
  
"You," She replied.  
  
Kenshin nodded, slumping his head on the table again.  
  
"So..." Gina folded her arms. Fun... she was going to here the Kaoru Kenshin mess again.  
  
She was half listening as Kenshin retold the story of him and Kaoru meeting, and Enishin. She noticed Kaoru enter the café. Kaoru seemed agitated. She stopped as she reached the sibling's table.  
  
Gina got up, "I should go... let you guys talk." She saw Misao also come into the café and tried to wave her off.  
  
"No, wait. Gina, Misao I think you should all here this. Please sit down." Kaoru said softly.  
  
Misao slid into a smooth seat, but Gina remained standing. Kenshin looked at Kaoru, who just looked at her shoes.  
  
Kaoru looked up, talking to everyone, but focusing her attention on Kenshin.  
  
"I'm marrying Enishin. We're moving to New York, in a week." She turned and ran.  
  
***  
  
"Misao... go after her." Gina instructed, "Tell Kaoru I need to speak to her tomorrow, same place same time."  
  
Misao look confused, but left anyways.  
  
"Kenshin?" Gina waved a hand.  
  
Kenshin angrily slapped Gina's hand away, "Get away!" He snarled.  
  
Gina took a step back when she saw his eyes. They were no longer the tender soft yellow eyes but a brilliant steel hard golden color. His red hair seemed to flame with anger and sorrow. He stepped past her and threw the café door open, stepping into the night. The glass door threatened to shatter, startling many patrons.  
  
Gina's own eyes flashed. If Kenshin was going to play evil eye, so could she. She narrowed the golden eyes to make her eyes a deadly piercing deep gold. She grabbed his arm roughly. She didn't want him doing something he was later going to regret. He had done that on numerous occasions, involving woman.  
  
He shoved her into the wall; slamming her head against it, "Stay out of my way." He hissed in her ear.  
  
"Make me." She growled back, kicking him in the shins, hard. She ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction of Kaoru. Hopefully she distracted Kenshin more than the Kaoru issue did. She observed him run the way Kaoru and Misao had gone. This was more serious than she thought; then again, Kenshin did believe Kaoru was THE ONE.  
  
She ran after Kenshin, dialing the speed dial 1 on her cell phone. "Aoshi... it's happened again... but this time he's after Kaoru... he's headed towards the park... meet me there."  
  
She found Kaoru and Misao cornered, their backs to the lake. Misao was standing protectively in front of a sobbing Kaoru.  
  
Misao was brave, but she had not ever dealt with a crazed Kenshin before. Gina knew either Kaoru or Misao would end up in the hospital if Kenshin did attack them.  
  
Weaponless, Gina picked up her sneaker and hurled it at Kenshin's head. He ducked, and it nearly hit Misao. Gina had expected Kenshin to take the hit like a gentleman, but she wasn't surprised when he ducked. Lucky she fired the other one a split second after the first, this time lower. It hit Kenshin square in the head.  
  
He whirled around with a roar. "RUN!" Gina yelled just as Kenshin jumped her.  
  
She easily hopped away from his grasped. Kenshin was much fast than her, but she was more skillful at reading her opponent, especially when Kenshin wasn't think straight. She was also more lithe and smaller than her older brother.  
  
Gina managed to evade her brother for sometime. She glanced to her back, making sure Kaoru and Misao had gotten away. They had and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her lack of concentration on Kenshin was her fatal mistake.  
  
She spun around to see him jump towards her. He tackled her down, her head smashed against the grass. He began to slam punches on her. Most did not have an effect on her; she was use to harsh training exercises set by her brothers, father and uncle, but this was different. Kenshin punched like he meant every one, and he did.  
  
Gina didn't know how much she could take before she snapped and harm Kenshin out of resentment. She hoped Aoshi would come in time.  
  
(A/N: I considered Gina going into coma here... but found it too unrealistic... at least for these persons.)  
  
"Leave her alone jerk!" A shoe flew at Kenshin, hitting him the head. He got up, infuriated. Another one flew at him then followed by a couple rocks.  
  
Misao and Kaoru had taken off their own shoes and had found Gina's and began pounding Kenshin with the shoes and rocks on the ground. Kenshin glared at them in annoyance and astonishment. This was the moment Gina had been waiting for; she got up, whirled her dominant left foot around and slammed Kenshin in the stomach area. He fell brutally to the ground.  
  
Aoshi jogged up, "Sorry I'm late..."  
  
Gina got up, brushing the dirt and leaves from her, "Yeah... and I almost got pummeled."  
  
"He hit you that bad?" Aoshi pulled a couple of leave from his sister's hair.  
  
"I'm sore all over, I have a bruises all over. I have one black eyes... what do you think? I'm okay." She said, "at least no one was hurt."  
  
"You were." Kaoru said whimpering.  
  
Gina felt bad for Kaoru, "No... no... I know what I'm doing... I'll be fine... At least Kenshin won't be SO sorry about it... when he stops being a baby about it."  
  
Misao looked at Kenshin's fallen form, "Will he be okay?"  
  
Aoshi hauled his collapsed brother up, "Yeah... soon..."  
  
"I suggest you guys stay with another friend or something... Kenshin is VERY hard to watch." Gina said.  
  
"No." Kaoru said, "I'm not running away."  
  
Gina nodded, "But still Kaoru, meet me same place same time... tomorrow...Misao you are welcome to come along." She followed Aoshi to his car.  
  
***  
  
"How is he?" Gina asked as Tokio handed her a cup of warm water.  
  
"Still asleep,"  
  
"OY!! WHAT IS THAT BOY DOING?" Grandmother's shrill voice rang through the apartment.  
  
"Shhh." Aoshi said, "Grandmother, Kenshin's had a rough night."  
  
"She's here... I forgot... I'm leaving." Gina snuck out. Just as she was about the close the door, her Grandmother stopped her.  
  
"Where are YOU going?"  
  
"My room Grandmother."  
  
"Child... you grow uglier by the day... why is your face all like that?"  
  
Gina just ignored the old woman and closed the door. She wasn't in the mood. Grandmother turned to Aoshi, "See that your sister is taught some respect... slap it into her if you have to."  
  
Aoshi nodded, rolling his eyes when she turned her back. "Mother... are you going to need some help with Kenshin?"  
  
Tokio looked at her oldest son, "Of course not. Your father will be home shortly. We can handle Kenshin... maybe not your grandmother... but Kenshin indeed."  
  
Aoshi smiled, "If you say so Mother. I can stay... if you insist"  
  
Tokio smiled for the first time in days at her oldest son, "Go catch a movie tonight Aoshi... you look overworked."  
  
Saitou stalked into the house, "So Kenshin's gone mad again."  
  
"Hajime." Tokio scolded, "That's your son."  
  
"Hn. You boy." He pointed to Aoshi, who gulped nervously. Saitou smirked; it was nice to see his son feared and respected him still, "Get some rest." He barked the order. Aoshi nodded hurriedly and scampered away.  
  
(A/N: I cannot see that happening... but oh well...)  
  
Tokio glanced at her husband, "Hajime. You'll frighten your child to death."  
  
"If I did he would have been already dead by now. What is Kenshin so riled up about that cause Gina to look like that?" Hajime's voice tried to stay calm, but Tokio knew her apathetic husband was worried about their children.  
  
"It's..."  
  
"It better not be a girl... not again..."  
  
"It is." Tokio left a few tears drop from her eyes.  
  
Saitou was a little surprised; his wife did not cry over trivial matters, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Kenshin... if Kaoru is the one... will never have the love... we share."  
  
Saitou hugged his wife. He agreed with her, but did have another point, "That boy though... has a temper... look how he treats his own sister..."  
  
"I think he treats her the way she should be treated!" Grandmother hobbled into the room, much to Saitou's disgust. He released his wife.  
  
Saitou clenched his fist. His wife put her hands lightly on his and he relaxed him slightly, twitching in anger ever so slightly, "What do you..."  
  
"Hajime..." Tokio warned. She loved her mother, she did. But lately her mother had been a grump, finding fault in her not-so-perfect husband and children. Her mother had become unbearable. Tokio remembered her mother to be understanding of children, of her. Then she remembered why that all changed; she married Hajime Saitou.  
  
Hajime Saitou was a well-known cop at that time, the deadliest on the streets. "Trigger-happy man" some called him, other though found a more frightening name for him, "The Wolf." With that name Saitou's fame grew, and then the attacks on his family started.  
  
Tokio had been frightened in the beginning, but then came to accept it as a way of life, an understanding cop's wife.  
  
"No Tokio. I want to here what your husband has to say."  
  
"I've got TWO words for you." Saitou snapped.  
  
"HAJIME!" Tokio tapped his arm impatiently, "We haven't even discussed this through yet."  
  
"NURSING HOME." Saitou spat at his mother-in-law.  
  
(A/N: Who collapsed in shock and died. I think MissBehavin will be cheering if I wrote that...)  
  
He was slapped in the face, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Yelled his mother-in- law. Tokio made no move to stop her mother or her husband. She seemed astounded.  
  
"It's not your house." He said with a smirked, "But I'll leave anyways."  
  
He had his hand on the door when Tokio ran and stopped him, "Don't leave. I'm sorry about my mother."  
  
"I'll be back." He whispered as he kissed her cheek lightly. "Just watch Kenshin and make sure he doesn't do anything he will regret later."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aww... some cute Saitou and Tokio moments... I cut this chapter short... so I can post this...  
  
I think I will probably had a more humorous chapter next... I need a few laughs... this story is going WAY too serious...  
  
Sorry about Kenshin going crazy... I think I would to... but not THAT crazy... some of it was exaggerated... if anyone didn't like that Kenshin punched Gina... I'm sorry... I apologize for my mind... just imagine Kenshin in Battousai mode... that what he pretty much was in.  
  
Um... well... please review...  
  
This is one chapter in which I am considering to revise... tell me what you think. Also, tell me how you would react if I had Jin kill Gina... I could have Gina die that way...  
  
But Gina might not die...I'll see...  
  
Next on the 12th Street Apartment: Saitou doesn't want to face his mother- in-law tonight, so he decides to crash some homes. (Note: Subject to change) 


	9. Reflections of a Father

The 12th Street Apartment  
  
11/18/2003  
  
Hey everyone. As an author reading my own story, I've realized many of my characters are one sided... like you only see one side of them. I think Kenshin is the ONLY one of my characters who I truly show another side to him.  
  
Not everyone one if completely bad, like Jin and Grandmother... and I'm going to try and show my readers how they can be well... um... nice(?) It's hard when even as an author I despised these characters... but as an author I feel I need to do a little something nice for these characters...  
  
Not everyone is completely "good", like Gina, Aoshi, Kaoru, and Misao... etc. but I like these characters... (and Kenshin of course) and it's really hard for me to write about their bad point... but we are human... and I as a writer see this...  
  
Everything is balanced... yin and yang...  
  
And this story is lacking that... I'm trying though... I'll try.  
  
In many of the storied I have read, many of them have the main character as a pillar, always doing the right thing or fighting for a good cause. That's not possible, and I have come to realize this... and hope to impart that message on my readers...  
  
********  
  
Recap: Kaoru makes her decision. Kenshin goes crazy... Saitou yelled as his mother-in-law and leaves the house.  
  
*********  
  
+Review Responses+  
  
Unique-starfish- As always... thank you for reading and reviewing.  
  
MissBehavin- I'm probably putting Okita and Soujirou in this story in a few chapters I think... if everything goes as planned. Yumi probably won't meet Shishio until after the Christmas Special... Gina on a date... I never thought of that... I'll try to write one sometime soon... I don't really see Gina as a  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hajime Saitou was bored. He wasn't usually bored, if it wasn't work that consumed his time it was his family.  
  
He wandered aimlessly around Tokyo. It was dark now, and late. He did not want to go back to the apartment, he dislike his mother-in-law as much as (my readers like this story...j/k) a dog loved a cat.  
  
He decided to visit Megumi and Sano; Tokio had not told him anything about them. He had an idea were Sano lived, being the man Saitou was.  
  
It was a bad neighborhood, not with a hooded figure on every street corner, but it was certainly eerie. One could never be sure who was going to pop out in the next turn one made, perhaps one would run into a man with a dagger, or a woman selling flowers. One could never be sure until one made that turn. The rattle of leaves in the wind could shake a man to his knees.  
  
Saitou just walked along, deep in thought; for the cigarettes he had given up when Aoshi was born. He had promised his wife to quit smoking when their first child was born; Aoshi and amazingly he had. Maybe it was the pressures of a new child, but pressure caused him to smoke more... he didn't know. But he had stopped, and watched through clearer lungs his next son born; Kenshin and then his only daughter, Gina.  
  
Gina seemed like a gift out of heaven. The couple had been pleased with their two sons already. Kenshin was eight, and Aoshi was nine when Gina was born. She seemed like a child who grew up with love, but turned aloof to it.  
  
Gina was friendly, not as sociable as Kenshin, but not so reserved as Aoshi, but she was remote in feeling... towards herself; too selfless, never thinking for her own good. She would defend her friends and family, but never herself. She was impassive to those who thought ill of her, and even those who thought well of her; she simply shrugged them off.  
  
Perhaps she was worse than Kenshin. He gave his heart to the person he loved, and even as the heart was shattered, he never gave up hope. She closed up like a clamshell; allow little to penetrate her mask.  
  
Perhaps she was worse than Aoshi. He was not emotionless, but he did not express it with his face, he did it in his actions, and eyes, if you were observant enough. She was too slippery for anyone to truly read her emotions even through her eyes. Saitou wasn't even certain she had distracted Kenshin from Kaoru out of the goodness of her heart, or if she did it to pick a fight with Kenshin.  
  
That was Gina, the onion, with too many hidden layers.  
  
Now onto Kenshin. Kenshin had an unpredictable temper. He was an overly forthcoming, one thing he had inherited from his mother. Kenshin was also very forgiving, and tended to forget the offenses. His eyes danced when happy, but could turn cold instantly. Kenshin wasn't a bad kid; he just never listened to what his parents told him.  
  
Kenshin set his own curfew, coming home late, and keeping Tokio and Saitou up and worried. He had his many girlfriends; Anna, Elizabeth, Kristen, Tara, Susie, and all the other girls that he had brought home. Saitou scared most of them away.  
  
That was Kenshin, a gun; one was never going to know when it was going to go off.  
  
Now onto Aoshi. Aoshi, as the oldest son, always tried to earn the approval of his parents- his father especially. Tokio's smile was for the family; Saitou's was reserved for those restricted moments.  
  
As Kenshin burned hot, Aoshi blazed cold. He did not go into a rage when anger, he simply walked away, but one could tell he was not a man to forget easy. His anger could last days, months, even years, but slowly it was dissipate. Perhaps Aoshi would not forget, but he might consider the situation from the other side. Aoshi was discerning, very much so.  
  
That was Aoshi, an icicle; cold and clear, with a distorted perception.  
  
They were his children, and as he would probably die than admit it, he was proud of them, for just being them. No one was perfect; and who was he to judge?  
  
He reached the home of Megumi and Sano. The house was run down, with its wooden boards rotting away, and its once bright red paint faded. Its door was crooked, and windows soot covered. The alley leading to the house was dumped with trash.  
  
Saitou rapped on the door. A light flickered above his head then went out. Saitou gave it a few taps; it was dead. Sano's sloppy grin yanked the door open, "PIZZA!" He yelled.  
  
Saitou raised an eyebrow. How amusing, so it was true Megumi did not know how to cook.  
  
"What happened to the pizza boy? HEY! Did you kill him or something?" Sano asked.  
  
Megumi appeared beside her husband, "Uncle Hajime... please come in."  
  
"Not until he tell me what he did with the pizza boy!! And that PIZZA!"  
  
"Hn. Idiot." Saitou stepped forward.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Sano's face turned red.  
  
"Idiot. He's right there." Saitou pointed down the alley and sure enough, a boy carrying a box of pizza arrived.  
  
"I left my wallet... could you..." Sano began.  
  
Saitou groaned and paid the boy. He turned to see the door slam in his face, "Children these days... stealing the money..." He muttered as he walked away. He then stopped in shock; he was turning into his mother-in- law!  
  
Maybe he was getting old, and old people saw the world as a place where they could be respect; like the olden days. He hated to admit, but times were changing, and the old were tossed away. Seniority did not have to do with work anymore; it was replaced by someone who could do it faster and more efficient than you could.  
  
Saitou realized all his mother-in-law wanted was a little respect, to show that someone did appreciate the old woman for her years of labor. She perchance thought she would be forgotten by her children and grandchildren and left as the rocks on the earth, trampled by the flow of life. Until time say it fit for her to wither away and die, and leaving no mark on those was walked the path she had set.  
  
He pasted a river, flowing and tripping over pebbles in its path. He saw his own reflection. What was it he saw in his own eyes, what kind of man did his children see, or his mother-in-law or even his wife?  
  
Tokio- a woman who has stood by his side since the beginning of their marriage. WRONG. They had separated, three times since their marriage. Once since Aoshi and Kenshin were born. The boys were too young to remember.  
  
Tokio had a temper like Kenshin, or she DID have one. Maybe he was the one who had tamed it, or it might have been herself, growing older, seeing the world in different eyes.  
  
Tokio hated her husband's job as a police officer. She did not see the bigger picture, or maybe she chose to ignore it. He was loyal to his country; true. He wanted to preserve Japan's honor; true. He was strict in his resolve for his brand of justice, Aku soku zan; true. But there was another reason he become a cop; one no one ever knew about.  
  
To protect and defend; he had been the New York City, to see their police cars written all over the sides these words. To protect from what? To defend who? For him, it was to protect the innocent, and defend them. No one was innocent; that phrase was not true. To grown men it applied, but to the little children were they guilty of anything? Where they guilty of a life given to them? Where they guilty of surviving, of living? They who were innocent and naïve could not defend themselves from those seeking power; those were whom HE defended.  
  
He chuckled as he continued his route, watching the leaves drift into the water. Who knew Hajime Saitou, the Wolf who powered the streets, was fighting for the children who did not even reach up to his waist?  
  
He banged on a solid door. His brother opened it, "YOU." He boomed.  
  
Saitou rolled his eyes, "Yeah... it's me. You free tonight?"  
  
Hiko smirked, "TOKIO KICKED YOU OUT?"  
  
"No... Mrs. Tamba did." Saitou had never been SO respectful towards his mother-in-law. Behind her back he was often calling her witch or hag.  
  
Hiko raised an eyebrow... then slammed the door. What was wrong about his young brother? Hajime looked, old. Hiko glanced at the mirror in the hallway. He hated the admit it, but he was getting old; old and tired, but trying hard not to change. Was change that difficult for him? His brother seemed the embrace the stream of time, what was stopping him? What was missing that he did not have, that his brother had?  
  
Saitou groaned, kicking over his brother's plant that was place neatly beside the door. It shattered, sending smears of dirt across the polished floor. Saitou ran.  
  
***  
  
Gina checked her watch. Who was knocking at eleven thirty o'clock at night? She slowly got out of her warm bed, leaving the book she was reading on her bedspread.  
  
She was surprised to see her father, "Dad?" He shoved past her. "Dad? You okay?"  
  
"I've had ten doors total shut in my face this past three hours..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Can I sleep her tonight?" He did not want to explain the whole story to her that he had been looking for a place to sleep these past hours. He tried Aya's, then a couple friends, then a hotel, then on and on, until he ended up back in front of the apartment building.  
  
"Um... sure... you and mom fight?"  
  
"Grandmother and I... I don't feel like talking... where can I sleep?" Saitou glanced around the room. Hopefully not the couch, he thought.  
  
"Aoshi's not home yet... he went to the movies..."  
  
"Good." Saitou marched into his son's room and closed the door. Gina shrugged her shoulder, and returned to her bedroom.  
  
***  
  
"GINA." A hissing voice jerked Gina from her sleep.  
  
She picked up her pillow and hurled it at the shadow, "Go away."  
  
"GINA!" It moved closer.  
  
Gina threw a couple stuffed animals, "AOSHI! Get out of my room!"  
  
"Gina! What is Dad doing here?"  
  
"The same thing I'm trying to do: SLEEP!" She pulled her covers over her head.  
  
Aoshi sighed; it was time to attempt to reclaim his room.  
  
***  
  
Gina heard a loud groan, then a couple thumps. Aoshi returned, rubbing his head, "What's wrong with Dad?"  
  
Gina shrugged, "Dunno..."  
  
"Can you sleep on the couch?"  
  
"No."  
  
"GINA!" Aoshi was whining now.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Be nice!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"I said no!"  
  
"Come on Gina!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Give me a good reason!"  
  
"KEEP IT DOWN!" The room across the hall yelled. The door opened as Saitou stepped out, "What's wrong now?" He ended up with three pillows in his face, along with a couple of shoes.  
  
He grabbed the pillows off the bed, hurling them at his children. Gina shrieked as she was hit in the face. Aoshi hurled the sofa pillows at his sister, who threw two pillows; one hitting her father and the other missed her older brother.  
  
The pillow fight ensured. Gina glanced around the living room and hallway as her father plopped tiredly on the wooden floor. Aoshi was slumped over a flat pillow.  
  
"You do realize we'll have to clean this up?" She glanced at the mounds of cotton and feathers.  
  
"Umph." Her brother replied.  
  
"Have fun." Saitou closed the door to Aoshi bedroom quickly, just as two shoes smack against the door. He smirked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay... well... that chapter wasn't planned... it was suppose to be Saitou crashing people's houses... instead it turned out to be a reflection chapter...  
  
Hm... this chapter might need a little changed... I'll see...  
  
Anyways...  
  
Thanks for reading... I hope you begin to understand these characters more... not just one sided...  
  
I'm trying...  
  
I liked Saitou's perceptions on the grandmother and his children...  
  
Please review!! Thank you!!!!! 


	10. The Time has Come: Jin vs Gina

The 12th Street Apartment  
  
11/20/2003  
  
Hi! Moving my story along... sorry... this chapter took a while...  
  
Disclaimer: I often forget about this... but you all probably know.  
  
*********  
  
Recap: Saitou reflects, and a pillow fight ensure in Aoshi and Gina's apartment.  
  
*********  
  
+Review Responses+  
  
HarukoNigihayami- I know the wrong person got slapped... but I couldn't see Saitou slapping an old lady, no matter how mean she is... people don't go and slap old ladies... they might die of shock... not that it would be a bad thing... just manslaughter  
  
Unique-Starfish: I found chapter nine a little funny... but not as humorous as I wanted it to be... but I really like Saitou's reflections... it's sometimes nice just to look at all your characters from another character's eyes...  
  
Purpo kittee katx; Romance isn't my strong point... but I'll try for some more A/M  
  
MissBehavin and purpo kittee katx, this is the chapter you've been waiting for. Gina and Jin's Showdown.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is Kenshin up?" Saitou walked into his own home. "Good morning Mrs. Tamba." He nodded curtly to his shocked mother-in-law.  
  
"Hajime?" Tokio was surprised by her husband's actions.  
  
"Mourning!" He called as he entered their room to change. He returned with a slight smile, "I have an review early today... bye!" He called as he whistled on his way out.  
  
Mrs. Tamba stared at her son-in-law, "What's wrong with him?" She pointed as the door closed.  
  
"I have no idea Mother."  
  
"Hn... I liked him the old way."  
  
Outside the door, the Wolf smirked. So she did like him.  
  
***  
  
Gina sat at the same table, reading the same book at the mall. She hadn't felt like shopping this morning being that she was sore all over; she was waiting for Kaoru. Tokio had called and said Kenshin had awaked, but was sulking in bed.  
  
"Gina?" Gina looked up to see Kaoru.  
  
"Hi Kaoru. I wanted to talk to you."  
  
Kaoru nodded, "Before you say anything, I didn't make the decision because of what you said... I really didn't."  
  
"I still feel responsible." Gina protested. She did; she was up all night tossing and turning. She was the reason Kenshin attacked Kaoru, so it had been her responsibility to help Kaoru. She deserved the beating she got and it was nice to see she still held slight advantages over Kenshin. She felt at fault because the bruises to her felt like victory badges.  
  
"Don't. Because you aren't Gina." Kaoru smiled.  
  
"When are you leaving? A week?"  
  
"No... Enishin has some more work... we probably will be married in a couple weeks, then we will join his family in New York."  
  
"You want to marry here?"  
  
Kaoru nodded, "My father..."  
  
"I understand. So tell me about Enishin..."  
  
Kaoru perked up, "Actually... do you want to meet him?"  
  
"Well... um... okay..."  
  
Gina's cell phone rang. She smiled apologetically at Kaoru, "I'm sorry... someone broke into my apartment room... Aoshi wants me home... maybe another time? I would like to meet your fiancé."  
  
Kaoru smiled, "Yeah... no problem..."  
  
***  
  
"What happened?" Gina asked her brother.  
  
There were cops everywhere in the house. Aoshi shook his head, "I have NO idea. Apparently someone come into the apartment, and trashed our house."  
  
"Did they take anything?"  
  
"A couple photo from the mantle, in the NICE frames... a couple vases, some kitchen stuff... some of your jewelry... some stuff..."  
  
"Great..." Gina said observing the scene around her, "What did Dad say when you told him?"  
  
Aoshi shifted his look from his room to his sister, "What do you think?" She smirked.  
  
The officers soon departed. They were careful with the house, considering it was Hajime Saitou's children.  
  
"How did they get through the security door?" Gina questioned as she swept up the remains of a broken vase. She looked at the brown box left at the doorstep, "Hey! You're tea's arrived... someone opened it..."  
  
"Probably the police." Aoshi said, "Bring it here."  
  
Gina brought it to the table, "I'll make some now... this better be good... you paid a lot for this tea..." She glanced at the receipt in the envelope.  
  
"I know..." Aoshi heated the water.  
  
"Tea freak." Gina muttered as she poured the leaves.  
  
"Hump. Jealous." Aoshi teased.  
  
Gina rolled her eyes, glancing back at the receipt, "HEY! That's MY name... and my credit card!! AOSHI!!"  
  
Aoshi looked at his sister, "Sorry?"  
  
"Aoshi." Gina glared.  
  
"Here... have some tea." He handed his sister a steaming cup.  
  
"It's good... kind of weird in taste... but you still owe me that money!" Gina said sitting in a chair.  
  
"Aww... can't you just forget about it Gina?"  
  
"Aoshi!"  
  
"Come on Gina."  
  
"Hey! You're not the one without a job!"  
  
"True..."  
  
"So pay me back."  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I said maybe!"  
  
"Aoshi..."  
  
"Gina..."  
  
"Is it so hard to pay me back?"  
  
"Is it so hard NOT to pay you back?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Aoshi."  
  
"Stop looking at me like that."  
  
"I would if you pay me."  
  
"Gina."  
  
"Don't 'Gina' me!"  
  
"Fine... I'll pay. Happy?"  
  
"Very."  
  
***  
  
Gina looked around her fixed up apartment. The locks had been all changed, and there was a new security code. They were still missing towels; a strange thing the burglar had taken.  
  
She was on her way back from buy towels when she encountered Jin standing by an alleyway, like she had been waiting for Gina. Jin sneered. Gina ignored the look; she was not interested in picking a fight today. "Don't you have a job?" She asked calmly as she past.  
  
Jin let Gina pass, but spoke, "How's your house? A mess?? How long did it take you to clean it?"  
  
Gina spun around, "It was YOU!"  
  
Jin looked innocently, "What? I'm just a concerned citizen."  
  
Gina snorted, "You? Concerned? My grandmother has more concern about me than you."  
  
Jin feigned hurt, "How could you accuse me of doing such a horrid thing?"  
  
"You just admitted to it..." Gina stomped back the Jin, nose to nose with the taller woman, "Look... just stay out of my life..." She turned back around.  
  
"No can do." Jin swung a fist at Gina's head.  
  
Gina ducked it, whirling around and dropping her bag, "You wanna fight now?"  
  
"I've waited so long for this." Jin kicked upward; Gina leapt out of the way. She grabbed a towel from the bag and hooked it around Jin's leg, forcing Jin do a split. Jin got up without any show of pain.  
  
Jin grabbed Gina's wrist quickly. Gina twisted out of the harsh gasp and ducked a jab into the alley. Jin released a barrage of punches. Gina just blocked them. She did not really feel like fighting; she was doing it out of self-defense. She did not want to hurt Jin.  
  
When Jin lowered herself in a sweeping kick, Gina hopped over Jin, using the other woman's back as a platform to elevate herself over her opponent.  
  
Jin hissed in anger, and managed to grabbed Gina's arm as Gina tried to run. She bit down hard.  
  
Gina screamed loudly, just as Jin threw her against a wall. Gina punched Jin in the nose, causing the woman to stumble back.  
  
Gina felt herself tired already. Her injuries from the fight with Kenshin yesterday were slowing her down. Jin was able to land some powerful punches on Gina.  
  
Gina was sore all over; jadedly trying to defend herself. She was so tired... all she wanted was to sleep. A punch to her other eyes woke her up.  
  
Gina was now at a great disadvantage. Her two eyes were swollen.  
  
Gina found herself back up against the wall.  
  
"This is were it ends Gina." From her purse Jin slipped out a small pocketknife.  
  
"Jin... I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gina was frightened, and furious at herself for falling in such a trap.  
  
The first stab was aimed at Gina's heart, but Gina evaded it by turning to the side. It dug into her shoulder, blood spurting from her wound. She aimed a kick at Jin's stomach, sending Jin flying.  
  
Jin got back up quickly, like the kick had no effect on her. Gina was hunched over in pain.  
  
Jin had the knife, with which she dug deep into Gina's back. Gina reeled in pain, jerking upward so her head slammed into Jin's face.  
  
Jin barely blinked. Gina was surprised, then realized Jin was SO bent on revenge, she didn't feel the pain.  
  
Gina looked around for anything that would buy her some time. She kicked a piece of rotten wooden into Jin's face. That did the trick. Jin slumped over like a rag doll.  
  
Gina felt the world spinning. She pushed a random speed dial button on her cell phone, hoping someone would answer.  
  
A sharp jerk led the phone to fly from Gina's hand. She found Jin's hands around her neck. Gina kicked frantically, but Jin continued to squeeze.  
  
"Die." Jin's eyes were dark with anger.  
  
Gina choked; scratching and kicking Jin in an attempt to get free but every one of her movement just cause more blood flow. Gina was practically killing herself. Her golden eyes widened as she panicked  
  
Suddenly Gina was released. She sprawled in a heap on the cold ground, breathing heavily. "Jin....." She could not pull herself up.  
  
"I'll let you live... for now... too bad you'll die here." Jin said. She crossed over Gina's body, taking out the knife from Gina's back. Gina hoped it would be a swift death, frankly, she did not have the strength to fight off Jin anymore. Jin bent over by Gina, and thinly slit her wrist before wipe the handle clean. Jin dropped the knife next to Gina's head. Gina listened as Jin's high heel clicks died away.  
  
Gina tried to pull herself up but her arms were bloodied and her whole body shook with pain. She collapsed, eyes rolled to the back of her head. The sweet oblivious darkness was welcoming.  
  
***  
  
Saitou Hajime shot crumpled pieces of paper into the nearby wastebasket, "So are you going to tell me yet?"  
  
"Saitou... you know I didn't do it!! I worked as your partner ten years ago... you know me... I would NEVER give out information like that." The man sputtered.  
  
"Ten years, two short words, a long time to live it. Men change."  
  
"Saitou..."  
  
"TELL ME!" Saitou demanded slamming his hand on the table, "Just tell me what you know..."  
  
"I don't know anything!"  
  
"You apparently did; that's why ten officers are dead; murdered in that failed bust three weeks ago."  
  
"I don't know a thing!"  
  
How Saitou wished to torture the answers out of this man.  
  
Saitou heard the rapping on the glass. He got up and left the room. Police Commissioner Isami Kondou was standing there, "He'll crack... soon enough... how long do you think you'll need?"  
  
"I need to get home... Tokio called... something about my mother-in-law..." Saitou began. He hated leaving a job unfinished though.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Go home. Chou... see what you can get outta him."  
  
Saitou nodded, "Yes sir." He went to his office to grab a few papers. He noticed the red flashing of his answering machine by disregarded it; Tokio was waiting.  
  
(A/N: Anyone want to take a guess as to what message that was?)  
  
***  
  
Aoshi was done for the day. The clock read six thirty. He wondered where Gina was; she had gone out to buy towels at about four this afternoon.  
  
He walked by her room, where the door was wide open. Aoshi thought it was strange; Gina never left her door open. He walked in.  
  
On her messy desk was a pink note with his name on it. Gina never like pink, and so Aoshi thought it was strange again. He tore open the envelope. He read it and gasped. The letter was floated lightly on the ground as Aoshi slammed the door of the apartment on his way out.  
  
The first words written in blue letters were: I've had enough...  
  
***  
  
Kenshin was in the break room when his sister was brought it.  
  
He could here the buzzing from the ER as he poured himself a warm cup of coffee. He was a paramedic. (A/N: Yeah... he's not a doctor...)  
  
"Kenshin!" Sam, another paramedic who was on shift currently ran into the break room, "You... your... your..." She took a deep breath. Tears were streaming down her face as she held back sobs. San was one of those very emotional people, even though she had been working as a paramedic for five years, many cases shook her to tears.  
  
"Sam... calm down... what's all this about?"  
  
"You're... sis... sister... in... in..."  
  
"IN ER?" Kenshin grabbed the older woman's shoulders, "She's the one they just brought in?"  
  
Sam could only nodded. Sam had met Gina on numerous occasions; often after college classes Gina would come to the hospital to have Kenshin walk home with her. Gina and Sam were friendly; though not extremely close since Sam was twelve years Gina's senior.  
  
Kenshin was out of the room in a split second. Sam shook her head as she grabbed Kenshin's cup full of warm coffee and chugged it.  
  
***  
  
Tokio opened the oven, looking at the lasagna she was making. "It's almost ready!" She called to her mother.  
  
Aya was sitting talking with Mrs. Tamba. Yumi was pouring tea for her mother and grandmother.  
  
Hajime walked in, tossing his hat on the hook. "What's wrong?" He asked sitting down on the couch.  
  
Tokio joined her husband, motioning for her mother to begun. As Mrs. Tamba opened her mouth, the telephone rang.  
  
Tokio crossed the room and picked it up. She returned quickly, "We have to go to the hospital..."  
  
"Why?" Mrs. Tamba ordered her daughter.  
  
"It's Gina..." Tokio said. Hajime Saitou ran for the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well... I'm still not sure if Gina is going to live or not...  
  
Sorry about the fight scene; I'm not really a violent person... and not a good enough writer to write a good fight...  
  
Um... yeah...  
  
So thanks for reading... and please review!!  
  
*********  
  
Next on the 12th Street Apartment: Gina's condition... and... (I don't know what else...)  
  
********* 


	11. The Letter and the Message

The 12th Street Apartment  
  
11/23/2003  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.  
  
Hey everyone!!  
  
*********  
  
Recap: Jin and Gina's showdown, Gina ends up in the hospital... will she live?  
  
*********  
  
+Review Responses+  
  
Unique-Starfish: Thank you... I must really underestimate my abilities... and I do I agree... Jin must be one way or another be gone... and I know... I LOVE cliffhangers... ^.^ (readers do not though) Thank you once again for reading!!  
  
Purpo kitee kat: Yup... you guessed right!!  
  
HarukoNigihayami: Thanks for reviewing... I'm not a person big on action... but I'll try.  
  
MissBehavin-: Well... if I had Saitou wring Jin's neck, he would end up with probably capital punishment... and that wouldn't be fun... I'll see what I can do with Jin...  
  
ARCHANGEMON: ee cummings is an American poet who did not believe in capitalization because he believed it gave importance to words that did not need it... try reading some of his poems...they are quite interesting...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How is she?" Megumi arrived at the hospital with Sano.  
  
Saitou Hajime looked around the hospital waiting room.  
  
Tokio was clinging to his arm, sobbing her eyes out. Her eyes were puffy.  
  
Aya was resting, with her head against the wall; eyes closed as trickles of tears flowed from her lids.  
  
Yumi was bawling loudly, not care what a mess she looked. She gratefully accepted tissues from the man beside her. He moved away quickly.  
  
Even Mrs. Tamba looked like she had watery eyes. She was tapping her cane impatiently.  
  
"They have no idea what happened to her..."  
  
"How come?" Sano asked folding his arms.  
  
"Because her wrists were slit, but she was stabbed in the back and the shoulder..." Kenshin replied digging his nails into a flimsy Styrofoam cup.  
  
"So where's Aoshi?" Megumi searched the area.  
  
Kenshin shrugged, "I don't know... he won't answer his cell phone... I left a massage though..."  
  
"Here." Aoshi walked slowly, "I got your message and found this in her room..."  
  
Kenshin looked over the letter, "She wrote this?"  
  
Saitou snatched the letter to read it, "No..."  
  
"What is it?" Tokio rubbed her eyes again.  
  
"A suicide note..." Aoshi said, "But it doesn't seem to be her writing... although the thoughts could be hers... the writing style is unlike hers..."  
  
"Gina doesn't like pink." Yumi pointed out.  
  
Aoshi expected his grandmother to make a comment, but she was surprising silent.  
  
Mrs. Tamba read the letter, before handing it back to Aoshi and leaving.  
  
"What happened?" Sano commented watching the elderly woman hobble away.  
  
"There were some things about how Grandmother treated Gina in there..." Aoshi replied.  
  
"So how is Gina?" Megumi asked again, "Her condition."  
  
Kenshin looked up, "The wound in her shoulder isn't deep. The one in her back luckily missed puncturing her lung... but still could be dangerous... She also slit her wrist... she lost a LOT of blood... she fighting for her life now..."  
  
In frustration, Aoshi punched the wall. He jerked his hand back, "If she was depressed... I SHOULD I noticed it... I'm a psychiatrist, I'm her brother... I even live with her!... I'm SUPPOSE to notice these signs..." He raised his fist to punch the wall again.  
  
A wrinkled hand lightly fell on his. Aoshi let it guide his hand down. "No... I should have seen this coming..." There was a soft voice.  
  
Aoshi spun around, "Grandmother?"  
  
The old woman's eyes were brimming with sorrow, "She's different... from all of you..."  
  
"Different isn't always bad." Megumi stated, gripping Sano's hand tighter.  
  
Grandmother nodded softly, "Tell her when she come around that I'm sorry..." With that the elderly woman hobbled away.  
  
(A/N: Well... I couldn't make grandmother COMPLETELY horrid... that was really OCC I know... well... pain make people act differently...)  
  
Saitou could barely suppress the grin that threatened to appear on his face; maybe his mother-in-law was doing some introspection of her own...  
  
"What do I do with this letter?" Aoshi said.  
  
"Give it here... I'll give it to the investigators..." Saitou took the letter and shoved it deep in his jacket.  
  
"They're investigating her suicide attempt?" Aoshi glanced around.  
  
"No... things didn't really add up..." Kenshin said slowly.  
  
Aoshi's face scrunched up, "How so?"  
  
"She got stabbed in the back... It's too strange for there not to be an investigation..."  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Saitou?" A pale young doctor came out of the gray doors.  
  
Tokio glanced up and straightened herself, "Yes?" She ran a nervous hand through her hair.  
  
Saitou gripped his wife's hand a little tighter.  
  
Yumi crushed the tissues in her hand.  
  
Aya's eyes snapped wide-open, fear in each of them.  
  
Kenshin tossed the cup over the doctor's head. The doctor ducked. The cup bounced off the trashcan, and landed on the white smooth ground. Kenshin stared at it.  
  
Aoshi shifted his glaze, avoiding everyone of his family's.  
  
"You're daughter Gina has suffered extreme blood loss; from the slit wrist, to the wounds in her shoulders and back. The wound in her back was not deep enough to puncture her lungs, but she did have some internal bleeding... She also has suffered trauma to her head..."  
  
"And all that adds up to..." Aya glared at the doctor, who cowered back slightly.  
  
"Er... excuse me?" He shuffled back another few steps.  
  
"Her current CONDITION!" Sano exclaimed.  
  
The doctor nodded quickly, "Gina... is in coma..."  
  
***  
  
Saitou got up a left quickly, "I have to go to work."  
  
"Hajime?" Tokio frowned slightly as he gently uncurled her fingers around his arm.  
  
"Dad? You okay?" Kenshin looked concerned as he knelt and picked up the crushed cup.  
  
"I'm fine." Saitou said through his teeth, "I need to watch this investigation closely, keep in touch." He left; his brisk walk in anger.  
  
"We should all get home... it's late now..." Aya said softly. Megumi and Sano departed first.  
  
Aya, Tokio and Yumi left together. Kenshin's shift was coming up and so he left when a call came in.  
  
Aoshi glanced around the waiting room; it was plain white and now empty. He shuffled away.  
  
***  
  
Saitou Hajime tapped his fingers anxiously waiting to be brief about... SOMETHING; anything that would keep his mind off Gina.  
  
He glanced at his phone; the red light was blinking. He sighed and dialed his mailbox.  
  
A minute later he was gone from his room; yelling for someone... anyone to come quickly. The black cord was left hanging, as she phone swing around back and forth, and the message played again and again.  
  
The message of pain, anger, blood and the only piece of truth  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry is SUCH a short chapter...  
  
I wanted to put it up in time... I'm SO busy now... Thanksgiving is coming up and teachers and loading work...  
  
The next update probably will not be until after Thanksgiving... I'll try though...  
  
No promises... I'm away for Thanksgiving...  
  
Anyways... please review... and Happy Thanksgiving!!  
  
Next on the 12th Street Apartment: Gina's condition... and the investigation. 


	12. The Awakening

The 12th Street Apartment  
  
11/24/2003  
  
Hi everyone!  
  
*********  
  
Recap: Gina is in coma. Saitou hears the message on his machine.  
  
*********  
  
+Review Responses+  
  
Unique-Starfish: Wow... you really must like my story... you're always the first person to review... like right after I post and a check my mail you've already reviewed. Thanks for all the encouragement!! Means a lot to me!! ^.^  
  
MissBehavin- Yes Grandmother does have a heart!  
  
++++++  
  
And since I got nice reviews from everyone throughout this whole story... I decided to rush and write this chapter... this is for everyone who reviewed especially Unique-Starfish, MissBehavin, HarukoNigihayami and Purpo kitee kat!  
  
Thank you!!  
  
The moment you've been waiting for... Gina! ... .. ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ......... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ......  
  
... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ......  
  
...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ..... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... Or maybe not... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ......... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... Or maybe on Saitou's investigation... to keep you all hanging... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ......... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ......... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... I feel like being nice... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... So here's Gina... ... ...... ...... ... ... . ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ...... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ..... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... . ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ..... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ...... ...... ... ... ... ... More like here... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gina groaned as she blinked furiously, "Huh? MEEP!" She let out a short squeak as she saw bright purple eyes looking intently at her.  
  
"I'm SO sorry!" The young nurse jerked up, "You're awake!" She clapped her hands, much to Gina's embarrassment. Her brown hair hopped up and down.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I'll go find the doctor..." The nurse skipped out of the room.  
  
"Who gave her all that sugar..." Gina muttered out loud.  
  
"Not me... that's for sure." A soft childish boy voice came from the doorway.  
  
Gina glanced up to see a short young man with bright brown eyes. She sat up, "Hi. Name's-"  
  
"Gina. I know... I overheard the doctor's talking... I'm Soujirou." He smiled brightly.  
  
"Hi... what are you in here for?"  
  
"Got into a fight... got stabbed..." He shrugged, the smile never leaving his face.  
  
Gina sighed, "I don't really remember what happened... I'm guessing since I hurt all over that I was in a fight..." She rubbed her head.  
  
" I think the doctor's said you tried to commit suicide..."  
  
"It's speculation Mr. Seta." A tall woman appeared, brushing her platinum blond hair back. She smiled broadly at Gina, "I'm Doctor Holly Lee." Her voice was disgusting sweet.  
  
Soujirou took one look at the doctor and retreated into his room across the hall.  
  
She went on the list Gina's wounds... Gina dozed off.  
  
***  
  
"Hey?" Soujirou shook Gina's arm.  
  
Gina woke with a start. "Sorry Soujirou... did she leave?"  
  
"Yeah... about ten minutes ago..." He smiled.  
  
Gina grinned, "I feel bad... but she was REALLY boring..."  
  
"Hey Souj!" Another male voice came from the doorway.  
  
Soujirou spun around, "Hey Okita... in here!"  
  
A young man around the same height as Soujirou walked in. He had the same smile as Soujirou. He had the same messy black hair and even the same warm brown eyes as Soujirou.  
  
"You guys related?"  
  
The two replied at the same time, "Twins."  
  
"You would be?" Okita said.  
  
(A/N: I thought it would be cute to have Okita and Soujirou as twin...)  
  
"Gina Saitou. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Okita." She smiled brightly. Then frowned as she felt a sharp pain in her back.  
  
"Saitou... any relation to Hajime Saitou? Head of Tokyo's IA department?" Okita inquired.  
  
(A/N: IA is internal affairs)  
  
Gina laughed, "Everyone seems to ask that... yes... I'm his daughter."  
  
"So you are the famous untouchable Gina..." Okita shot a glance at his twin.  
  
Gina raised an eyebrow, "Untouchable?"  
  
"Well... anyone brave enough to date you has to get past your father first..." Okita grinned broadly.  
  
Gina rolled her eyes and replied dryly, "Yeah... that's my dad for you."  
  
"Mr. Seta... I highly suggest you get back to your ROOM!" Doctor Lee had returned. She pointed to Soujirou's room across the hall. Soujirou shuffled back, telling Gina he would visit again. Okita thought the doctor had referred to him and also left with an apologetic glance back at Gina.  
  
The doctor grabbed a very surprised Okita's arm and began a conversation with him immediately. It was more like the doctor was flirting and Okita was just rubbing the back of his head, his smile never fading.  
  
Gina saw Soujirou standing by his door, bent over in laughter. Gina could not stiffen the giggled coming from herself. The scene was just too much.  
  
(A/N: I needed funny tidbits...)  
  
***  
  
Aoshi and Kenshin dropped by that afternoon. Gina was playing solitary with a pack of cards. She was so intent on playing the game she did not notice her brothers.  
  
Kenshin walked over and bopped his younger sister on the head, "Hey!"  
  
Gina swatted him with a hand, "Wait a minute..." She frowned, moving a couple cards before looked up at Kenshin. "Oh... it's you..." She looked stunned for a minute, "KENSHIN!" She yelled, hugging her brother tightly.  
  
His eyes grew wide as he choked, "G-gin-gin-g-g--gin-a!"  
  
Gina giggled as she released him. She winced in pain. "You all right?" Kenshin inquired, eyes wide.  
  
"Do I look okay?" She joked.  
  
"You look ugly... as always." He teased. She swatted him again. He handed her a small brown teddy bear. She thanked him and hugged it tightly.  
  
Aoshi just stood solidly by the door. "Hey Aoshi... you want to talk to Gina?" Kenshin called over his shoulder. Aoshi shrugged impassively.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Gina whispered to Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin shrugged as he patted Gina's hand, "Talk to him... okay? He's been like this for days..."  
  
She squeezed his hand reassuringly and Kenshin departed. Aoshi stood by the door, kicking the invisible specks of dust.  
  
Gina was a little hesitant to speak, "Aoshi?"  
  
He glanced up at her, "What?" He asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"You okay?" She said softly.  
  
"I'm fine... you should be worrying about yourself." He leaned against the doorpost.  
  
"Aoshi? Are you mad at me?" She asked softly. In her mind, she knew the only way to get his attention was trickery.  
  
There was no reply as Aoshi continued to shift his weight from foot to foot. Gina let a tear slipped with her eyes and down her check, "I'm sorry Aoshi." She turned around, facing not the door but the window.  
  
Inwardly, she wondered if he had noticed; or even cared anymore. Where was the Aoshi she loved- her protective older brother? Had he gone and becomes a recluse?  
  
(A/N: Don't know what the word means? Highlight it and press Ctrl- D... the definition of the word pops up... it's VERY handy... thank you this great website!! ^.^)  
  
She heard Aoshi move towards the bed. She did not feel like facing him; what if he was just going to be pokerfaced... she couldn't stand it when he did that; not in a time like this when she NEEDED to know how he was feeling.  
  
"Gina..." Aoshi whispered lightly.  
  
Gina turned slightly, meaning just to look back at her brother and look away again, but one look at his tear-stained face caused Gina to throw her arm around him; both sobbing.  
  
(A/N: Awww... )  
  
***  
  
Tokio couldn't face her daughter and hoped Gina would understand.  
  
Gina was a little hurt but understanding. She tried not to mind. Saitou was here daily, preaching to her about how he would 'crush the-person-who-did- this-to-her into an atom.' He always made her laugh.  
  
Gina remembered little about that afternoon and had really no memory on who attacked her.  
  
Gina knew there was something her father always avoided telling her.  
  
Saitou always kept his black bag by the door- always watching it with keen eyes. Gina knew it was were he kept most of the important information; she just didn't understand what he did not want to show her.  
  
Saitou was protecting her; he knew what was best for her. Since Gina did not remember that day, there was no need to re-expose her to the evidence against Jin. It was Jin; an ATM machine across the road had captured parts of the fight, along with Jin leaving the alley.  
  
Problem was that Jin had disappeared right after the fight. Saitou just hoped she wasn't after his daughter.  
  
(A/N: This probably would have been Jin's first charge... the jury would be more lenient towards a first time offender rather than if she tried this three times before. I'm not going in detail about Jin right now... I'm more focusing on Gina's condition)  
  
***  
  
Misao dropped by one afternoon.  
  
Gina was reading a book as the young woman bounded in. "Hi hi Gina!!!"  
  
Gina put down her book, "Hey Misao."  
  
Misao had a HUGE bag with her. She instantly set the bag down and began to pull out various items from it.  
  
(A/N: Think Mary Poppin's bag...again with the Mary Poppin's actions)  
  
Misao hurried around the room; replacing picture here, putting flowers there, setting cards along the window sill, lining up boxes of candy by the nightstand.  
  
Gina touched her head slightly; she felt herself getting dizzy from watching Misao.  
  
"Hey... what's going on?" Soujirou stepped into the room, nearly being run over by a frantic Misao. He grasped as he grabbed the railing to Gina's bed, "Who's that?"  
  
"A friend..."  
  
"DONE!" Misao announced triumphantly.  
  
Gina nodded, "Uh... thanks Misao..."  
  
"Your room looks like a jungle." Soujirou whispered in Gina's ear.  
  
Misao checked her watch, "I have to go! Aoshi is seeing a play at six o'clock today."  
  
Gina was amazed, "He asked you to do with him?"  
  
Misao shook her head, "That's a dream..." She looked distant, "Kenshin told me... and I got seats RIGHT NEXT TO HIM!" She squealed as she dashed off.  
  
(A/N: I'm actually not planning on keeping Misao obsessed over Aoshi that much longer... as you can probably tell already... she is fawning over Aoshi... I planned to try and change it so Aoshi is trying to get Misao's attention... what a long shot... but I'll try in the chapters coming up.)  
  
"Aoshi? Your brother... that dark guy?" Soujirou asked.  
  
"Well... I guess if you see him in that way..."  
  
"She likes him?"  
  
"More like she's in LOVE with him."  
  
"Does he like her?"  
  
Gina shrugged, "My matchmaking skills aren't that good... and Aoshi hasn't dated since high school..."  
  
"Hey guys!" Okita crept into the room quickly.  
  
"What's wrong Okita?" Gina asked.  
  
Okita glanced behind him, "Is that doctor here?"  
  
Soujirou laughed, "She like you!"  
  
"Aw..." Gina chimed in.  
  
Okita glared at them, "Quit that..."  
  
"OKITA!" A sickening pleasant voice came from the doorway. Okita froze and spun around, just as Doctor Lee cuddled him.  
  
Soujirou shot a disgusted look at Gina. The scene with the doctor had been funny in the beginning, but after a week long of Okita being tortured, it had gotten nauseating to watch. Okita was almost at the end of his wit.  
  
Gina frowned; she had thought of a way to get the doctor to stay away from Okita... but that involved her to... oh... it was worth a shot...  
  
"HEY! What do you think you're doing?" Gina yelled at the doctor.  
  
Doctor Holly Lee stopped hugging Okita and glanced at her patient, "Excuse me?"  
  
"What are you doing to my boyfriend?" Gina demanded. Soujirou gulped, but Gin knew he was cracking up inside. She frowned at the doctor, tapping her slim fingers on the bed rails, "I'm waiting for answer..."  
  
She caught Okita's eyes and gave him a meaningful look, 'Play along if you want to get out of this.'  
  
Okita himself was bright pink. Not only had the doctor harassed him, now Gina wanted him to play along as HER boyfriend? "Uh Gina..." He swallowed as he forced the words from his mouth, "Sweetheart? Don't you think... you're a little dramatizing this whole thing?"  
  
Gina glared at the 'boyfriend,' "OVERREACTING? She was ALL over you!" She let tears fall from her eyes, "Some boyfriend you are." She reached for the closest thing to could get her hand on; a box of chocolate, which she hurled at Okita or... she actually hit the doctor. The chocolates shattered.  
  
Doctor Holly fled from the room as Gina picked up another box. The door slammed as the doctor ran down the hall. Gina gave a satisfied smirk. "Problem solved... want a piece of chocolate Okita? Soujirou?" She said nonchalantly.  
  
Soujirou was hunched over, silent laugher wracking his body. The sides of Gina's mouth twitched into a thin smile. Okita was stunned. He just looked at Gina, to the chocolates on the floor, to the close door and back to Gina.  
  
"Sorry Okita... it's the only way I could think of..." Gina shrugged as she bit into a piece of chocolate.  
  
Okita bent down and picked up the empty box. He slowly began to pick up the fallen chocolates.  
  
"You... you... you..." Soujirou was having a hard time talking, mixing his hic ups with his laughter. He finally clamed down, wiping some finally tears from his eyes, "I think it would have been better if you had walked right up to them, grabbed Okita... and kissed him."  
  
Soujirou found that it was suddenly raining chocolates.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hee hee...  
  
I'm actually not sure it I am going to keep Gina paired up with Okita... or pair her up with Soujirou... any suggestions?  
  
Um... well... this is probably the last chapter before Thanksgiving... I said that last chapter too... (-.-)''' LOL...  
  
HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!! EAT LOTS OF TURKEY!!  
  
P.S. Or it you're an athlete, this is the advice my couch gave me: Don't eat too much; you're an athlete, it's not good for you.  
  
(A/N: Too bad for him... I'm pigging out...)  
  
^.^ 


	13. The Wedding

The 12th Street Apartment  
  
12/1/2003  
  
Hi... I'm back.  
  
Yes... I'm actually not putting this story on hold. ^^  
  
I was having a HORRIBLE day when Nakkie sent that review and I think I went ballistic... sorry for all that panic...  
  
This story is still on... and thank you my encouraging reviewers who are very... well... encouraging!!  
  
Love you guys!!! ^^  
  
I'm still having a really bad time in school... grrr... but I'll continue to write...  
  
I won't burden you with my problems... the world has got enough.  
  
Disclaimer: Not in the mood to write it.  
  
+Review Reponses+  
  
I'm back! Need I say more? I thank you all!!!  
  
++++  
  
*********  
  
Recap: Gina wakes up, meeting Soujirou and Okita. Gina pretends to be Okita's girlfriend.  
  
*********  
  
For all my reviewers: For your support, and criticism... and even Nakkie: the reality check.  
  
But mostly, to the guys who support me!! This chapter is for all of you ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Four weeks later)  
  
"So sweetheart..." Okita draped his arms lazily over Gina's shoulder.  
  
Gina shoved his arm off, "Okita. Joke has been over a LONG time." She retorted lightly with a smile.  
  
He backed off slightly, "All right... I'm leaving. See you at the hall."  
  
Gina turned back, and Okita rushed back, pecking Gina on the check.  
  
Gina whirled around, turning bright pink, as Okita rushed off pleased. Misao chuckled, "You like him!"  
  
Gina glared, "I'm wearing a dress and high heels... I can't run after him... If I could... he would be dead."  
  
"Right... but you wouldn't want him dead right?" Misao grinned like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"Misao... you're only five feet from me... and also in high heels and a dress." Gina warned.  
  
"Now... oh no!" Misao saw Kaoru entered, draped in white.  
  
Kaoru came in the doorways in tears, "My dress is caught on the door... and tore!"  
  
Misao looked at the HUGE rip, "Oh dear."  
  
Gina looked calmly for a needle and some white string, "Hold still Kaoru." She and Misao began repairing the fine white muslin.  
  
Kaoru continued to sob, "This is SO wrong... Its not meant to be... I can't marry Enishin..."  
  
"No one says you have to Kaoru..." Misao bent over the dress.  
  
"You can back out now." Gina finished the sewing, "All done." She patted Kaoru's back.  
  
Kaoru wiped the tears off her face, "What do I do?"  
  
"What your heart says." Misao replied, "Never pretend to a love which you do not actually feel, for love is not ours to command."  
  
"Wow... so insightful." Kaoru looked towards the bright shining sun outside the apartment, "I'm going to the roof... for some air... alone." She left.  
  
Gina snickered as soon as Kaoru departed, "Great Misao..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Alan Watts said that quote. It's plagiarism."  
  
"Gina! How can you accuse me a such a thing?" Misao's blue eyes were large, "I'm deeply hurt by such an accusation!"  
  
Gina snorted.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin sat in the back of the chapel; Tokio by his side. The rest of the family was either in the service or sitting in the front. Tokio felt her son's pain. She smiled as she slipped a piece of paper into his hand.  
  
Kenshin grinned through his anguish as he read the note written in his mother's flowing script:  
  
===============================================================  
  
===When love is gone, there's always justice.  
  
===And when justice is gone, there's always force.  
  
===And when force is gone, there's always Mom.  
  
===Hi, Mom!  
  
---------------------By Laurie Anderson  
  
===============================================================  
  
(A/N: I though it was really cute.)  
  
Tokio squeezed her son's hand as the music played.  
  
***  
  
Aoshi noticed his father move as a person took the seat next to him. Aoshi glanced around his father to see twins; black hair, brown eyes... the boy who was across the hall from Gina...  
  
He followed his father's gaze to the one seating father away.  
  
"It's Okita Seta..." Hajime leaned over his son, "And his twin Soujirou is right next to me."  
  
"You know him?" Aoshi looked surprised.  
  
"Good cop." Saitou replied, never taking his glaze from Okita.  
  
"So what's wrong?" Aoshi knew when his father was discontented with something.  
  
"He's the one who's been taking Gina out these last few weeks."  
  
"Oh." Aoshi too watched the grinning twins with sharp eyes.  
  
***  
  
Gina hated the dress... well... she hated dresses period.  
  
Don't trip don't trip don't trip don't trip... smile... Don't trip don't trip don't trip... smile.  
  
Made it to the altar! She smirked inwardly. Ouch ouch... hate high heels... my poor toes. Gina moaned inwardly, moving her weight from foot to foot, hoping to alleviate some of the pain.  
  
Gina focused on the priest as Misao poked her.  
  
Kaoru had seemed a little off when she had gotten back from the roof. Gina wondered if she was going through with the wedding, considering... Kenshin.  
  
She rubbed her wrists, her fingers tracing the scars left there. It had become a habit now.  
  
Gina observed Kaoru, who stiffened with Enishin said I do.  
  
***  
  
It was her turn; Kaoru knew it was. She hadn't been looking at the priest, but the look in Enishin's eyes told her she was to say I do.  
  
She wished she were still on the roof, with Tokyo all around her. Its sights and sounds were so comforting- her home. Was she willing to be ripped away from this, to New York?  
  
Yes, it was to save her father. It was the right thing. He told her "The secret of a good life is to have the right loyalties and hold then in the right scale of values." Actually, Norman Thomas said these, but they were also to Kaoru, her father's words. Her values; her family, and the only family she had left was her father. He was her loyalty.  
  
But her mind went back, to the little red haired man in the back. He thought he could hide, but Kaoru saw as soon as she entered the chapel. It was like she was drawn to him, like she needed to seek him out.  
  
Her mind was in limbo; it was now the time for everything to be organized. It wasn't the time to reconsider; it was the time to push forward. The choice she made, was hers... and hers alone.  
  
Misao and Gina were shifting behind her. Kaoru smiled, Gina was probably hoping to get out of the dress soon.  
  
But what would she say? Oh... what would she say? A few words... and it would change her world forever...  
  
Kaoru knew her decision the moment she looked into Enishin's eyes.  
  
"I..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MAHAHA!! LOL... okay... I'll end this very short chapter here...  
  
I only posted this to show everyone I was still alive and working on this story!!  
  
Laterz!!  
  
Oh... and please review!! 


	14. Kaoru's Time

The 12th Street Apartment  
  
12/3/2003  
  
Disclaimer: Uh... I own... absolutely nothing... (Actually... I own Gina!)  
  
Why I must be cursed with such teachers?  
  
Stressed out me... not good for anyone's health.  
  
I have a new story!! Passing of the Forbidden... check it out if you're bored.  
  
WOOHOO!! Got my ears pierced... finally... ^^ Although it did feel like that lady was stapling my ear...  
  
*********  
  
Recap: Kaoru's wedding... to Enishin. Kaoru is still thinking about saying, "I do."  
  
*********  
  
+Review Response+ (Wow... I got a lot...)  
  
MissBehavin: Thanks for all your support! ^^ I love cliffies!! They make the story progress better!  
  
Cindy: Hi! I'm glad you loved the chapter. You'll see what happens!! ^.~  
  
Nakkie: Aww... now I feel really bad... please do review... I don't bite... I need a reality check now and then. Don't feel offended... I'm crazy... Please don't take anything as an offense I write... (I am also prone to mood swings... I'm sorry) [And now look at me... I'm ranting again]  
  
Nigihayami Haruko: Err... my genius? Thanks... but um... I'm not THAT great. ^^ But thanks for your support!  
  
Purpo kitee katx: Well I'm sorry about the cliffie... but I wrote another chapter!! ^^ I'm hoping this makes up for the cliffie!  
  
Unique-Starfish: ^^ I need to thank you for your support too!! I am trying for humor!! ^^  
  
Haru: Wait and see... wait and see... ^^ Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I... do." Kaoru stuttered out. She gripped Enishin's hand tighter. It's for the best, it is.  
  
She smiled up at Enishin; he was so happy. She stole a glance at the red haired couple in the back; Kenshin and Tokio Saitou.  
  
Tokio seemed fine, smiling almost; after all, it was a wedding. But Kenshin looked grim. His red hair covered his eyes, but Kaoru knew he was crying, and they certainly weren't tears of delight.  
  
She turned from her thoughts of him. She's married, her father would live, and she was going to the United States. How exciting!  
  
But why was there a pang in her heart as Enishin kissed her? Why did she wish it too be that certain man...  
  
No. She was married- To ENISHIN.  
  
***  
  
The reception was elegant.  
  
Kaoru opened the note Gina had slipped her. It was scribbled hastily on a napkin.  
  
(A/N: Passing notes!!)  
  
===============================================================  
  
====Happiness depends on ourselves.  
  
=========Aristotle  
  
~~~Be happy Kaoru.~~~  
  
===Remember that happiness is a way of travel - not a destination.  
  
=========Roy M. Goodman  
  
**Gina  
  
===============================================================  
  
Kaoru smiled as she folded the note. I'll be happy Gina, for my own sake.  
  
Enishin offered his hand to her and Kaoru took it without hesitation. This was her husband- her life.  
  
She was going to a new life, to a new land, with a new family.  
  
No regrets... none what so ever...  
  
...  
  
***  
  
Aoshi looked at the darkened chapel; it had been decorated in pink and white, but now it was dank. He glanced around for his cell phone. He spotted it jammed between the pews.  
  
He pried it out and started done the aisle.  
  
Kenshin was still sitting in the chapel, head down.  
  
"Kenshin?" Aoshi was hesitating to do anything... was Kenshin all right?  
  
Kenshin jerked up with a start, "Wah?"  
  
Aoshi grinned, "Fell asleep there?"  
  
Kenshin looked around sheepishly, "Guess so..." He rubbed his head and grinned slightly.  
  
Aoshi rolled his eyes. Gina had been so worried about Kenshin and how he reacted to Kaoru marrying Enishin and Kenshin even fell asleep at the ceremony.  
  
"What am I doing here?" Kenshin slowly got up, stretching his fatigued limbs.  
  
Aoshi was snapped out of his daze, "Uh..."  
  
Kenshin nodded slowly, "Oh... Kaoru's wedding... did I miss much?"  
  
Aoshi frowned as he placed a hand on Kenshin's head, "You okay?" Why did Kenshin seem so content?  
  
Kenshin shrugged, "I feel lots better..." He patted his older brother, "I'm fine."  
  
Kenshin thought he would feel depressed seeing Kaoru married... but strongly... he seemed indifferent inside... he wondered if he had ever really loved Kaoru... or he really just accepted she was married. He didn't know... he was just happy for Kaoru... he should be happy... and for some odd reason... he was happy.  
  
***  
  
Gina kicked out her high heels, slamming them into the wall.  
  
How wonderful her feet felt NOT being pinching in those tiny pointed shoes.  
  
She had to beg Okita to let her go home early; he wanted to stay all night. Her family was still there; probably not be back into late.  
  
She yanked on a pair of jeans and breath. How nice was not to have a puffy dress swishing around.  
  
The phone rang as Gina ran to answer it.  
  
It was Yumi on the other side with a brief message, "Gina! Come quick! It's Megumi! She's... she's... hurt!"  
  
Gina slammed down the phone and skidded into her room, frantically looking for her sneakers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OoO!!  
  
Short chapter... sorry. Lots of work.  
  
But to all my K&K fans... this isn't over yet... hint hint... (Although this idea probably goes against my belief in no cliché... I'll see what I can do for you guys)  
  
Please review and make my day??  
  
Thanks! 


	15. The Test

The 12th Street Apartment  
  
12/12/2003  
  
Hi! I'm back!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own.  
  
+Review Responses+  
  
Unique-starfish: I'm sorry it was such a short chapter... I'm writing more now! Thanks for reviewing .^^  
  
Noner_89: I'll see what I can do!! Thanks for reviewing. ^^  
  
MissBehavin: I wanted so badly for Kaoru to run too... but my mind and fingers (which I seem to have no control over) wrote it... Thanks for reviewing. ^^  
  
Nigihayami Haruko: I'm trying to put more fluff... and it will have a happy ending... I hope. As always, thanks for reviewing ^^  
  
Purpo kitee katx: Thanks for the review!! Kaoru's life will get better... I promise (hope) ^^  
  
Scarlet Rayne: I agree... I'll be sure to update soon! Thanks for reviewing. ^^  
  
Hira: Of course I'll continue. ^^ I'm sorry I couldn't write this week... it's for a project...  
  
Hikari no Kodomo: Thanks for noticing I spelled Enishi with an "n" at the end... oops... Thanks for reviewing.^^  
  
++++++  
  
Oh!! I went to this random slogan generator site (Don't ask) and typed in Dusty Fall... these were some of the good slogans:  
  
~*~*~ Think Dusty Fall  
  
~*~*~I scream, you scream, we all scream for Dusty Fall! (hee hee)  
  
~*~*~Look for the Dusty Fall Label (err... STORY!!)  
  
~*~*~ You've always got time for Dusty Fall. (Or at least her stories right??) ^^  
  
~*~*~If you've got the time, we've got the Dusty Fall (story... right?) ^^  
  
~*~*~The Dusty Fall That Likes to Say Yes (When she sees reviews) ^^ *Hint*Hint*  
  
Anyway... now that I've gone off track...  
  
I have decided one thing. Although I don't like cliché predictable stories and the 12th Street Apartment was suppose to be angst-y, this story has become soap opera-ish..., which is fine for this particular story... I'm keeping it cutesy!  
  
If anyone is also reading Passing of the Forbidden, my newest work, IT will be very angst-y. It's a twisted K&K... check it out!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yumi yanked open the door to the apartment as Gina raced into the room, "What happened?"  
  
Yumi motioned to Megumi. Megumi had a huge bruise on her cheek; all purple and black. Yumi had pressed ice to the wound.  
  
Megumi looked at Gina, "It's nothing..."  
  
Yumi exploded, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING HAPPENED!? WHAT HAPPENED?" Her voice grew shrill.  
  
"Megumi..." Aunt Aya tried to reason with her daughter.  
  
"All right ... all right..." Megumi looked at the melting ice, "I was coming over here... when I heard smashing in toe house next door. Mr. Lin was on vacation... and so I walked over to the front door and there was a man... and he saw me and went to run... and I grabbed him... and... he punched me..."  
  
"YOU GRABBED HIM???" Yumi yelled  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING???" Aya screamed.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Gina added.  
  
Megumi blinked in shock, "Of course I'm crazy... I married Sano!"  
  
Gina raised a curious eyebrow, "That reminds me... where is your husband?"  
  
"Work."  
  
"Gina... please find him." Aya ordered, "I'm calling the doctor.... Megumi, you sit RIGHT there!"  
  
Yumi shoved Gina out of the house.  
  
***  
  
"MEG!" The door of Yumi's apartment slammed against the wall.  
  
Megumi winced, "There's a dent..."  
  
Sano marched in and took one look at his wife, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT WAS I THINKING? I OBVIOUSLY WASN'T ACCORDING TO EVERYONE HERE!" Megumi vented.  
  
"ARE YA LIKE... BRAIN DEAD!?" Sano hollered back right in Megumi's face.  
  
Megumi didn't back down, "WELL APARENTLY SINCE I MARRIED YOU!"  
  
"HEY! WHAT HAS THAT GOTTA DO WITH THIS?!" Sano pointed to the purple bruise.  
  
"EVERYTHING! IT'S YOUR FAULT WE LIVE IN THAT DUMP!" Megumi stood up angry, shoving her husband out of her face.  
  
"HEY! THAT 'DUMP' IS OUR HOME!"  
  
Megumi snorted, "HOME? IT'S BETTER SERVE AS A CLOSET!"  
  
"OH?! SO YOU WOULD RATHER WE LIVE HERE?" He fingered the floor in fury.  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!!" screamed Megumi in frustration.  
  
"WITH YOUR MOTHER?" Sano looked surprised.  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Megumi stomped on the floor loudly.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Aunt Aya had had enough of the yelling.  
  
Sano and Megumi looked up in shock. "SIT!" Aya screamed in Sano's ear. Both plopped down in the soft couch without a protest.  
  
She pointed at Sano first, "You! You can't treat my daughter this way! One: She's your wife! Two: WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY HOUSE? Three: Shut up."  
  
Aya turn to her daughter ho was grinning at her husband smugly, "You! You think you're off the bat too? One: He's your husband! Two: Put that ice back. Three: You're welcome to live here..."  
  
Yumi nodded, "I'll move out..."  
  
"Where?" Gina inquired.  
  
"Misao... Kaoru's gone after all... I've actually am in the process of moving..."  
  
Megumi looked up, "So we can move in?"  
  
Aya nodded, "Consult your husband."  
  
All eye fell on Sano, "What?" He snapped.  
  
Yumi rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Aya shook her head in disappointment followed Yumi.  
  
Gina leaned against the door, wondering what was going to happen next.  
  
Megumi turned around to meet her husband's eyes, "SLAP!" Megumi delivered a hard hit.  
  
Sano jerked his head back, "Ow... what'd waz that for Meg?"  
  
"You know full well what it was for."  
  
"No I don't..."  
  
"Get out." Megumi's face was impassive  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get out." Megumi said monotonously.  
  
"You mean..." Sano and Gina were equally surprised.  
  
"GET OUT." Megumi hissed as she pulled his husband towards the door.  
  
Gina stepped out of the way as Megumi literally picked her husband up and heaved him outside. She winced, as there was a loud crash and a few moans. Megumi look quite pleased.  
  
***  
  
"Sano..." Kenshin groaned attempting to sit up. He collapsed as another weight landed on him. He looked up to see Aoshi flung over Sano who was on top of Kenshin. Kenshin grinned up at his older brother, "Mind..."  
  
Aoshi tried his best to get up in a dignified fashion, but it didn't last very long.  
  
There was a loud swishing sound, followed by plopping, along with a string of curses.  
  
Kenshin had just gotten to his knees as she glanced up the stairs, "Oh no..." The figure slammed into the three in a heap.  
  
"OWW!!" Sano bellowed, trapped once again between Kenshin and Aoshi.  
  
"Uncle Hiko? How much to do weigh?" Kenshin poked his head out between Sano's arms.  
  
There was a defiant snort, followed by the clicking of a camera. Aoshi glanced sidelong to see his parents. His mother was taking numerous pictures and giggling while his father raised an eyebrow.  
  
His mother then hurried past the heap and up the stairs to her room.  
  
Hajime Saitou reminded standing to the banister, "You planning on moving anytime soon?" He asked peered at Kenshin with his flouting eyes.  
  
(A/N: YEAH! Another vocabulary word used! Flout)  
  
"As... soon... as... Uncle... Hiko... gets... off..." Kenshin muttered, placing his face on the ground.  
  
Finally, it took a while to detangle the men. Saitou reused to help; he just watched in amusement. He looked at his watch, "Took you long enough."  
  
"How long?" Sano brushed himself.  
  
"Ten minutes." Saitou replied with a smirk. He watched Hiko march back to his room, "Got him."  
  
"What's that dad?" Aoshi pulled his jacket right.  
  
"Nothing." They didn't need to know everything he did; including the tricks he pulled on his brother. "What's wrong with the idiot?"  
  
"Stop CALLING me that!" Sano barked as he sat forlorn on the steps.  
  
"What? Meg kicked you out?" Kenshin joked.  
  
Sano looked up, "Yeah..."  
  
"Really?" Kenshin joined his friend on the steps.  
  
"Yeah... she looked at me, slapped me, and then demanded I get out..."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"NOTHING! I didn't say a thing!"  
  
"Err..." Kenshin was very confused, "Why'd she go and do that?"  
  
Sano threw his hands up in frustration, "Exactly!!"  
  
"What were you guys talking about?"  
  
"Megumi was punched this afternoon, and now she states she hates where we live. Her mother offended us to live with her... and then she left us alone, and I look at Meg, and she slaps me!"  
  
"Sometimes the wrong thing to say is nothing." Commented Aoshi who was listening, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Wha d'ya mean?" Sano lift his head slightly.  
  
"What I just said." Aoshi turned and walked up the stairs slowly.  
  
"Did you get that Kenshin?" Sano asked.  
  
Kenshin shook his head, "Sano."  
  
"What? What'd I miss now?"  
  
"Maybe Meg was WAITING for you to say something..."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Kenshin was fed up; was his friend really this thick headed? "MAYBE SHE WANTS TO LIVE HERE!! AND IS WAITING FOR YOUR DECISION!"  
  
"Woah man... I hear ya... but moving in...here..."  
  
"It's that or a divorce." Kenshin rubbed his temples.  
  
"Meg would never ask for a divorce..."  
  
"Right, and I'm sure she enjoyed that punch."  
  
"Aw man... what do I do now?"  
  
"What any man would." Saitou sneered as he stepped beside Kenshin on his way down.  
  
Sano blinked, watching the tall man open the door before he realized what Saitou had said.  
  
Kenshin expected his friend to be infuriated and he was but not for the reason's Kenshin thought.  
  
"MR. SAITOU!! You come back here! You tell me exactly what you are trying to say!!" Sano raced down the stairs, chasing after the blue dressed man.  
  
***  
  
"Do you think he'll come back?" Gina asked as she handed hot tea to Megumi.  
  
"Of course he will... he has NO idea what he did wrong... and if he doesn't make the smart choice, I'm getting a divorce."  
  
"Isn't that being a LITTLE harsh Meg?" Yumi commented as she sat down next to her sister.  
  
"That guy drives me NUTS!"  
  
"Then why'd you marry him?" Yumi smiled.  
  
"BECAUSE I WAS CRAZY!"  
  
"Crazy in love with him." Gina pointed out.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
The door flew open, revealing Sano and Kenshin.  
  
"MEG!" Sano yelled.  
  
Megumi tensed, waiting for his answer.  
  
"LET'S MOVE IN!"  
  
Aya smiled as she watched her daughter hug her son-in-law. He made the smart choice; he couldn't be SO bad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Um... Yeah...  
  
It's not a very long chapter.  
  
But I'm writing a holiday special... it will certainly be special... both in a good and bad way... (I think)  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Review please! 


	16. The Holidays wonderful?

The 12th Street Apartment  
  
12/30/2003  
  
Holiday Special: Chapter 16  
  
Hi! Sorry, I was in California these weeks.  
  
Disclaimer: I put this here so I don't get sued.  
  
+Review Responses+  
  
Unique-Starfish: Thanks for reviewing. Yes, I think because I only replaced the author's note chapter that's why no one reviewed. (I had to... FF.Net says so on their December 13 posting) Good Luck on your finals. ^^  
  
MissBehavin: It's okay... I'll reply to your review here! Thanks for reading... gotta love the pile! ^^  
  
++++++  
  
Okay... so onto the holiday special...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
=Ten months later=  
  
"Oh! Look at THESE!"  
  
"No way! Check these out!"  
  
"Can we go?"  
  
"Gina... don't be a spoil-sport."  
  
Gina grunted at Yumi, "We've been shopping for five hours straight! I've got finals early tomorrow mourning!"  
  
Yumi glanced at the shoes Misao and Megumi were making a fuss about, "Those are nice," She commented before she turned back to Gina, "Then go! Your class is important to you... Go!"  
  
Gina sighed, "Anyways, I'm done with my Christmas shopping. I'll see you guys later."  
  
***  
  
Gina glanced around her class as the English teacher was passing back the finals. She hoped she had done well... English was so hard to learn.  
  
The teacher tossed the stapled packet to Kiku, the girl who shared a table with Gina.  
  
Kiku gave Gina a triumphant smile as she shoved the 93% paper in Gina's face. Kiku was better at English than anyone in the class, considering she had lived there when she was ten and had moved back to Japan when she was fourteen.  
  
Gina felt the churning in the stomach as Mrs. Smith neared her desk. Mrs. Smith was a harsh grader, and seemed to have a dislike for Gina. The teacher was always picking her on, constantly.  
  
Mrs. Smith slid the test paper to Gina with a sly grin and turned back to the class, explaining graduation and other unimportant information.  
  
"You gonna flip it over?" Kiku asked looking over at Gina.  
  
Gina tapped her fingers over the smooth paper, "Yeah... might as well."  
  
Kiku waited impatiently as Gina look at the top of the paper before flipping through the rest of it, "So?"  
  
Gina placed the paper face down, "So what?"  
  
"What's your grade?"  
  
The bell rang as the class walked out. Gina looked at Kiku, "I don't have to tell you."  
  
Kiku stamped her foot with annoyance, "Come on Gina!"  
  
"I passed." Gina hoisted her bag over her shoulder and hurried down the steps to meet Okita.  
  
***  
  
Misao hurried up the steps to her apartment, flinging the door open.  
  
Yumi glanced up amidst the wrapping paper in the living room, "What's wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean what's wrong?"  
  
Yumi frowned, "Well... every day you come up after class all depressed because Aoshi ignores you everyday and complaining of how he doesn't care and how you should get over him but you can't and on and on and on and on..."  
  
Misao laughed, "Am I really that desperate sounding?"  
  
"Yes." Megumi popped her head out from the ribbons.  
  
Misao laughed, "Fear no more! Misao is over that depressed icicle."  
  
Megumi and Yumi blinked, looked at each other, turned to Misao and blinked again.  
  
"Guys?" Misao waved a hand.  
  
Yumi glanced at her sister, "Misao... we all know it doesn't take you a DAY to get over someone you've been obsessing over for almost a year."  
  
Misao smiled brightly, "I meet someone new! Actually... I had a crush on him in high school... and I met him this afternoon... and..." Her blue eyes grew dreamy, "He's nice and kind and tall and dark and..."  
  
"Handsome." Megumi finished with a giggle, "Sounds like Aoshi to me."  
  
"HEY! It's not him!" Misao stamped her foot.  
  
"Sure..." Yumi laughed as she taped another present.  
  
"Guys! How come you don't believe me!"  
  
"That's not too hard..." Megumi looked at a present, "This is for Mother."  
  
"Hump! Guys!!"  
  
There was a knock on the door. Misao opened it happily, "CHOU!"  
  
"Com'on... let's go Mis'!" The blond announced loudly.  
  
(A/N: I thought it would be really funny if I put him in. I actually debated between Captain Sagara and Chou... I thought Chou would be a lot funnier.)  
  
Yumi and Megumi watched in surprise as their small friend hug the taller man and the two hold hands, walking down the stairs.  
  
They continued to look at the open hallway until Gina and Okita arrived.  
  
Gina glanced sidelong at her cousins, "You guys okay in there?"  
  
Megumi chuckled, "We're fine..."  
  
"Did you see Misao?" Yumi chimed in, falling into giggled.  
  
Okita scrunched up his face, "Yeah... she's talked to Chou in the café downstairs... I knew the guy in high school..."  
  
Megumi was laughing so hard she fell off the chair she was in.  
  
"Gina... how would you describe him?" Yumi asked.  
  
"Broomstick hair..." Gina raised an eyebrow, "Why..."  
  
Yumi and Megumi were laughing no stop now.  
  
"Cause... be... bec-... cause... b-b-b-be... c-c-c-cause..."  
  
"Spit it out Yumi." Gina was becoming exasperated.  
  
Megumi wiped the tears from her eyes, "She said she was over Aoshi......"  
  
"That's not that funny... it's about time though." Gina pulled on a strand of hair as Okita rubbed his neck.  
  
"S-S-SShe... c-c-called... called-d-d...C-C-C Chou... d-d-dark... and H-Ha- HANDSOME!" Yumi fell victim to her giggles once again.  
  
"Err... right..." Gina took a startled look at her cousin before heading upstairs to her room, Okita trailing.  
  
Megumi finally stopped laughing as she looked around blankly at Yumi's living room, "Hey... where's Gina?"  
  
***  
  
Gina glanced at Aoshi who was sitting at the table reading the paper, "Hey... any mail for me?"  
  
He handed her a stack of letters without looking up, "Here."  
  
Gina glanced through the stack of letters; her eyes resting on an official looking letter as she walked through her doorway. She opened it carefully, perusing through it.  
  
She placed the letter down softly; this simple letter, these few paragraphs, but so life changing. She sat crossed legged on her bed, just staring at it.  
  
She thought she heard Kenshin come in, but was too lost in her thoughts to notice.  
  
Aoshi was passing by, slamming into Gina's open door, "HEY! What's the..."  
  
Gina didn't reply. "Gina?" Aoshi asked peeking into her room.  
  
Kenshin poked his head under Aoshi, "Gina... you okay?"  
  
Gina looked up and said in a faint voice, "Yes... I do think so..."  
  
"What's that letter?" Kenshin pointed to the letter on her bed.  
  
Gina snatched it up, "Nothing really..."  
  
Kenshin came over to the far side of the bed, attempting to take it from Gina, "Lemme see!"  
  
Gina flung herself onto the other side of the bed, "No! My letter!"  
  
Aoshi took the chance to grasp the letter from Gina's fingers. He held into away from a hopping Gina who finally sat down angrily on her bed, "Not fair! You're too tall!"  
  
"Let me see! Let me see!" Kenshin continued to bounce up and down. Aoshi looked at the letter, at his younger brother, at his younger sister, then back at the letter.  
  
Kenshin took this opportunity to grab the letter away from Aoshi. Gina was had begun to do the same thing, slammed into Kenshin, knocking the three siblings onto the floor.  
  
Kenshin grabbed the letter as Gina tried to detangle herself and still reach for the letter.  
  
Finally, all three siblings were sitting on Gina's bed looking at the letter and her English test.  
  
"Whoa..." Kenshin glanced at the 96% on the paper, "But what are you going to do about this?" He pointed to the letter.  
  
"Go." Gina shrugged as she glanced at the letter.  
  
"Have you thought this through at all?" Aoshi questioned, "It's a big decision."  
  
"No... I just said that in the spur of the moment." Gina snapped, "Of course I thought this through!"  
  
"Who else knows?"  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Why not mom?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Grandmother's in the hospital... and has been for the last three months! Mom doesn't need another thing on her mind." Gina said.  
  
"Very true... but don't you think it's harder to tell her now?" Aoshi questioned.  
  
"I'm hoping Dad would get through to her..."  
  
"Me what?" Saitou walked into his daughter's room to see his children sitting solemnly on her bed.  
  
Gina waved the letter in her father's face. He snatched it out of his face, "Oh... this... you're going?"  
  
Gina nodded.  
  
"When?" Her father asked.  
  
"Probably in a couple days... so I can get settled and then start..."  
  
"I'll arrange the tickets." Kenshin hopped off the bed. He didn't want his sister to see him cry.  
  
"I'll..." Aoshi just walked out of the room.  
  
Gina walked her brothers leave before turning to her father, "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Help you pack." Saitou handed a couple boxes to his daughter, "I thought so... but don't worry... I'll talk to your mother."  
  
***  
  
Gina glanced around her now empty room. Her stuff was all in boxes. Most her family would send to her later. Her three suitcases were ready by the door.  
  
Kenshin had booked a flight January 2, 3:00 in the mourning.  
  
She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror; how she would miss this place. Aoshi was going with her, just until things were settled.  
  
She sighed, why did she have to go to Misao's New Year's party? Because she owed Okita the truth. He was the only one who didn't know she was leaving. Soujirou knew, but she had made him promise not to tell.  
  
***  
  
"Did you tell him yet?" Gina jerked up, slipping her water.  
  
"YUMI! Don't do that!" Gina shook her head, "This is a new dress too!"  
  
"You're avoiding the subject." Yumi pointed out.  
  
Gina sighed, "No I haven't told him."  
  
"Told what?" Okita smiled, draping his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder.  
  
"Nothing." Gina said quickly.  
  
"Okay then." Okita shrugged, "Let's go get some of Ms. Aya's cheesecake."  
  
Gina looked back at Yumi as the couple was walking off. Yumi had that tell- him-now look. Gina returned with a later-I-promise look.  
  
And the countdown began.  
  
10  
  
...  
  
9  
  
...  
  
8  
  
...  
  
7  
  
...  
  
6  
  
...  
  
5  
  
...  
  
4  
  
...  
  
3  
  
...  
  
2  
  
...  
  
1  
  
...  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
  
The little apartment erupted in cheers.  
  
Gina let Okita kiss her before grabbing his arm and leading him to the balcony.  
  
"Okita... I have something to tell you."  
  
"Aww... Gina... I know you love me!" Okita grinned in a silly manner. "Gina?"  
  
Gina looked away, "Um... Okita... I'm going to the United States... New York City."  
  
"Vacation? And you didn't invited me?" Okita laughed.  
  
"Not vacation... I was offered a job... CBS..."  
  
"What?" Okita stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"I'm leaving... tomorrow."  
  
"And you're JUST telling me this."  
  
"Yeah... I couldn't find the right time." Gina started for the door to the room, "I'm sorry." She glanced back.  
  
Okita just looked at the stars, "Don't expect me to wait for you."  
  
Gina's eyes hardened, "I wouldn't expect you to."  
  
***  
  
"So... this is it?" Saitou was the only one willing to get up at three in the morning to send his children off.  
  
Gina hugged her father tightly, "I'll be fine dad." Aoshi nodded.  
  
Saitou gave a smirk, "Then go on."  
  
He watched his two children walk towards their gate. As he was walking out of the airport, he spotted something familiar. He changed his direction and quickened his pace.  
  
"KAORU!" He yelled, enough to get the blue eyed woman who was carrying two suitcases to stop and turn around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well... that wasn't a very happy chapter...  
  
I think I went a little to fast with chapter...  
  
Anyway, review and let me know what you think.  
  
Next on 12th Street Apartment: What is Kaoru doing back in Japan? Where is Enishi? How is Kenshin going to react? What is Saitou going to do? (Note: Subject to change) 


	17. Kaoru's Explanation

The 12th Street Apartment  
  
1/13/2004  
  
Oh well...  
  
+Review Responses+  
  
Cricket-Chan: Thanks for your support! ^^  
  
The-Lone-Lemon: Thanks for reviewing! I know towels are really random things to buy... my mind is messed up. Aoshi is only going to NYC to help Gina settle. He'll be back. He doesn't know about Chou and Misao yet. ^^  
  
Noner_89: Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reading. ^^  
  
Purpo kitee katx: Well... here's a little on Kaoru. Thanks for reviewing! Aoshi and Misao aren't over for good. I'm not sure about Gina and Okita though. ^^  
  
Unique-starfish: Thanks for reviewing! ^^  
  
Kaoru Kamiya: Thanks for reading! ^^  
  
Erica6060: Thanks for the review! ^^  
  
MissBehavin: Well... you'll see in this chapter! Thanks for reading! ^^  
  
Charmed18: Why thank you! You've so nice! Thanks for reviewing! ^^  
  
Scarlet Rayne: Thanks for reading! ^^  
  
+++++++++  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!(^.^)v~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*********  
  
Recap: Gina goes to New York City... a new job awaits her there. She breaks up with Okita. At the airport Saitou sees Kaoru.  
  
*********  
  
I'm sorry these chapters are taking so long to write! Blame teachers and "cumulative reviews!" *cough midterm cough*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. Saitou!" Kaoru looked surprised, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Saitou leaned against a pillar, "Could say the same to you."  
  
"You first."  
  
"..."  
  
"You want me to go first?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Fine. I'll tell you. Enishi and I got divorced."  
  
Saitou lost his footing and slipping ungracefully. Kaoru giggled as the tall man got up.  
  
"What?" Saitou spat out, "You've only been married ten months."  
  
"He didn't love me." Kaoru said softly.  
  
"And you didn't love him... just what he had to offer." Saitou said curtly.  
  
Kaoru glared, "How did you know?"  
  
"I'm a detective." He said with a triumphant smirk. He grabbed one of her bags.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing with those?"  
  
"Have you got a place to stay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Great... another brainless child... with no planning at all in life." Saitou muttered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Saitou grunt, annoyed, "So you'll come stay in one of the rooms we still have open... you still need to pay though."  
  
"I don't have a job or anything... only a little bit of money." She said as she got into the car.  
  
Saitou started the engine, "So what were you planning to do once you came here?"  
  
Kaoru shrugged. "My father has his own home now..."  
  
"Another child who just wants to live off people." Saitou muttered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kaoru didn't heard what he had said.  
  
"Your father is in a nursing home..."  
  
"Right." Kaoru look depressed, "I have nothing..."  
  
"You have your child." Saitou replied flatly.  
  
Kaoru looked at him in horror, "HOW... how... how... do you know?"  
  
Saitou glanced sidelong, "I'm a detective... plus... my wife has been pregnant three times. You think I would know the signs. How far are you along?"  
  
"Six weeks." Kaoru said, now beginning to sob.  
  
"So why come back... and divorce that rich husband of yours?"  
  
"He didn't love me... to him I'm just the trophy wife and to me he was just a way to save my father. We were so happy in the beginning... and then he was always taking me to this party or that... showing me off. His parents were so kind... and they knew we didn't love each other. I was going to stay, but his parent insisted that I divorce Enishi."  
  
"Strange."  
  
"Isn't it? His parents are such good people. I told his mother about Kenshin..."  
  
"What about Kenshin?"  
  
"I thought you were a detective."  
  
"I am. I'm just surprised you told your mother-in-law about my son."  
  
"Oh. Well... she told me I should go where my heart was. And so I did."  
  
"With no planning what so ever." Saitou mumbled as he stopped at a traffic light.  
  
"I planned! Kaoru protested.  
  
"So tell me what you were going to do if I hadn't found you."  
  
"Call my father."  
  
"And then..."  
  
"Then... I don't KNOW!!" Kaoru began to search her bag for tissue. Saitou reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out a large box.  
  
"How much money do you have?"  
  
"Six hundred US dollars... spent four hundred on plane tickets. Not much."  
  
Saitou sighed, "Were you planning of seeing Kenshin again?"  
  
Kaoru sniffled, "Yes..."  
  
"You do realize..."  
  
"He might move on?"  
  
Saitou continued, "That he's not the father of that child."  
  
"I realized that!" Kaoru snapped angrily.  
  
Saitou sighed. He stopped the car at the apartment. He threw Kaoru's bags into the apartment doorway and started down the stairs.  
  
"Hey! This is Aoshi's!"  
  
"Not anymore. He moved in with Kenshin when Gina left." Saitou trudged down the stairs.  
  
Kaoru flopped on the remaining bed; great. She was going to have to make a new life for herself, once again.  
  
Her slate was clean... right?  
  
***  
  
Misao grinned as she wiped the tables at the café. The little bell rang and she turned to greet the customer. "Hi! Welcome to . Kaoru!"  
  
Yumi popped her head out from the kitchen, "HEY! Place is called Yumi's not... Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru smiled, "Hi?"  
  
Misao hugged Kaoru tightly. Yumi wiped her hands on her apron, "What are you doing back."  
  
Kaoru grinned, "Can we talk over coffee?"  
  
***  
  
"So lemme get this straight... You're divorced... and pregnant." Yumi glanced over the rim to the coffee cup.  
  
Kaoru looked out the window as she poured some sugar into her coffee, "Yeah... and unemployed."  
  
"You didn't finish college either." Misao pointed out.  
  
Yumi stared as Kaoru continued to pour sugar into her cup.  
  
Kaoru slumped over the table, "I know!!"  
  
"You can work here..." Yumi offered, "I can't pay much..."  
  
Kaoru leaped for the opportunity, "Thanks!"  
  
The bell rang again, Misao turned and waved, "Chou! I'll be right there." She turned to Yumi, "I'm off."  
  
Kaoru glanced at the tall blond man Misao left with, "Who's he?"  
  
Yumi wiped the table, "Misao's new boyfriend."  
  
"What about Aoshi?" Kaoru gulped down the coffee.  
  
"Claims she got over him."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Yumi looked up from the coffee machine.  
  
Kaoru nodded, "But we won't know until Aoshi gets back from New York."  
  
***  
  
Kenshin slammed himself into the wall, avoiding Uncle Hiko who was charging up.  
  
He whistled as he wandered aimlessly into Yumi's Café.  
  
A cheerful voice greeted him, "Welcome to Yumi's..."  
  
Kenshin felt his feet stuck to the floor, "Kaoru?"  
  
"Hi Kenshin!" Kaoru greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hi..." Kenshin was a little uncertain.  
  
Kaoru continued on her happy-go-lucky-rant, "So how have you been?"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"That's great." Kaoru was beyond doubt hyper as she was hopping up and down.  
  
"So how have you been..." Kenshin raised an eyebrow as Kaoru grabbed his hand, swinging it back and forth intermittently.  
  
"Great! Great! Never been better! Enishi and I got divorced!!" Kaoru squealed like a little child learning they were going to start school the next morning.  
  
(A/N: You know when you were little you always wanted to go to school? Well... I did... I now I regret I ever wanted to go to school!)  
  
Kaoru continued on her tirade but Kenshin had only one thought, "Wait..." He sputtered out, "You... and Enishi... divorced?"  
  
Kaoru nodded, her hair flapping around, "Uh huh! Uh huh! And... and... and... I'm pregnant... and... and..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Three voices yelled at the same time.  
  
Kaoru clamped her hands over her ear, "Mou!"  
  
Kenshin turned around to see both Megumi and Sano standing there with shocked looks.  
  
"Hi hi Meggy and Saneeee!" Kaoru hopped around, very excited.  
  
Yumi stepped out, ushering a giddy Kaoru to sit in a chair. She shot all her patrons an apologetic look, "Too much sugar in coffee."  
  
Kenshin abruptly turned and walked out the door. The bell jiggled stridently as the door slammed into the wall. Yumi winced, hoping the glass was not cracked.  
  
Kaoru did not notice. She was busy talking Megumi's ear off about New York City.  
  
Sano half-heartedly agreed to help Yumi while Kaoru was still in her hyper phase.  
  
(A/N: I've always wondered how Kaoru would act with too much sugar... I needed to make this chapter happy... and break it to Kenshin that Kaoru was pregnant in a fun way... that wasn't too bad was it?)  
  
***  
  
"She's back." Kenshin growled vociferously from the park bench that he slouched in.  
  
The tall man next to him grunted lackadaisically.  
  
"She's divorced."  
  
Another grunt was heard- louder this time.  
  
"She's got a kid."  
  
There was silence.  
  
Kenshin turned to his companion, "Oh come on! You of ALL people knew."  
  
The only reply he got was a callous grunt.  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
A grunt. The taller man shifted his position, sliding a little further from the red-head.  
  
"I still love her... but... this is SO hard! Why does life have to be this way?"  
  
A softer grunt was heard now.  
  
"And why does she have to come back? I could have gotten over her!!"  
  
This time it was a sardonic snort.  
  
"Yeah... I don't think I would have... do you think she still has SOME feeling for me?" Kenshin's voice was hopeful.  
  
A bird chirped back a response.  
  
"A little?" Kenshin kicked a pebble. It flew up, smacking a pass-byer in the nose. The teenage boy glared at Kenshin, picked up the offending pebble, and hurled it at Kenshin, hitting the man right between the eyes.  
  
Kenshin's companion gave a quick cough that Kenshin suspected was a laugh.  
  
Kenshin glanced at the sky.  
  
"Maybe a lot?"  
  
The man on the bench shrugged.  
  
Kenshin look at the little children playing tag, "I should ask her right?"  
  
There was a huff; like that was the point the companion was TRYING to make the whole time.  
  
Kenshin got up from the bench, "That would be the right thing to do!" He stood a little taller now, "I've handled rejection from her once, and I can do it again." He said solidly.  
  
There was that grunt again.  
  
Kenshin was walking away from the bench, leaving his companion sitting there, Kenshin glanced back, "And thanks for listening... Dad. You really do give good advice."  
  
There was that grunt again.  
  
Kenshin grinned and left.  
  
Hajime remained sitting on the bench, unmoving from his position. Hiko came marching through the park, plopping himself next to his brother.  
  
His brother jerked his head up, "Hiko..."  
  
"Who'd you expect?" Hiko scowled as the sun hit him directly in the eye.  
  
Hajime Saitou rubbed his head fiercely. He was confused now... and he didn't like to be confused. His mind was vulnerable when he was confused. "I thought Kenshin was just here..."  
  
Hiko and Hajime just sat there, watching the sun go down.  
  
Hajime jolted quickly. He had remembered; he had fallen asleep. So what guidance had he given Kenshin? Hajime shrugged. It wasn't like he really cared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well... that was an unexpected ending.  
  
Right now I feel like writing happy funny chapter... I don't want to make this depressing or anything...  
  
Well... tell me what you think! Please?? (^.^)  
  
Anyways... next chapter will probably take a while to complete... with this story and Passing of the Forbidden plus midterms and stuff...  
  
I'm sorry... I really will try through... the next chapter probably won't be up until early February... maybe even late February... I'll see how much I can cram into my schedule...  
  
Hope you enjoyed this story so far!  
  
Next on the 12th Street Apartment: Kaoru now off her sugar-high, sits down with Kenshin to talk. And Aoshi is back... (Note: Subject to change) 


	18. Sparks

The 12th Street Apartment  
  
2/3/2004  
  
Disclaimer: Yes... I don't own.  
  
+Review Responses+  
  
Koishii Sweet: I'll try my best with the updates. Thanks for reviewing! ^^  
  
MissBehavin: Thanks for being patient waiting for my updates! Thanks for reading! ^^  
  
Kakashi-Fan: Yup... Saitou got to be my favorite character in this story... thanks for reviewing! ^^  
  
Purpo kitee katx: Of course Aoshi still has a chance... Thanks for reading! ^^  
  
Noner_89: Thanks for reviewing! ^^  
  
Cricket-chan: YAY for the review! ^^  
  
Nigihayami Haruko: I know the Gina leaving is a bit abrupt... it was planned all along that Gina would leave... well... thanks for reviewing! ^^  
  
Hm...: Of course. Enjoy the next chapter and thanks for reviewing! ^^  
  
+++++++++  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kaoru... would you like to have dinner with me? No... no... too hasty... Would you like to have some coffee together?" Kenshin looked at the mirror.  
  
Aoshi popped his head in, "Don't girls do that?"  
  
"Shut UP!" Kenshin yelled.  
  
"What are you trying to do anyhow?"  
  
"Ask Kaoru... you know!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I heard Misao is with Chou."  
  
"Oh... that's his name." Aoshi leaned on the doorway and closed his eyes with a sigh.  
  
"You noticed?" Kenshin waved his hand.  
  
Aoshi's eyes opened, "It's a little hard not to notice Misao... not being there..."  
  
"Do you like her?" Kenshin asked slyly.  
  
"Yeah..." Aoshi glanced up, "Wait... WHAT?" He shook his head wildly, "That didn't just come out..."  
  
"Aoshi and Misao sitting in a tree..." Kenshin started.  
  
"Grow up Kenshin." Aoshi growled, "And besides... I've missed my chance."  
  
"You really think she likes Chou?" Kenshin glanced at his older brother.  
  
Aoshi sighed, "I know she doesn't. She is just using him to get me all riled up. But I had a chance... she been throwing herself at me for months... but I never pursued it because I thought there was no need to rush!"  
  
"So take it now!" Kenshin demanded.  
  
"Why don't you?" Aoshi shot back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"With Kaoru! I come back... and you two have been circling each other like two shy teenagers. Can this be anymore simpler? She loves you and you love her!" Aoshi shouted.  
  
"Look at you! You've been ignoring Misao who's been after you all this time... and you ONLY notice her when she with another guy!" Kenshin retaliated.  
  
"Whatever." Aoshi grunted, starting towards his room.  
  
"Yeah! Whatever! You know I'm right."  
  
"And you know I am also." Aoshi replied before closing the door to his room.  
  
(A/N: Brothers spat.)  
  
***  
  
Yumi noticed a patron yelling angry into his cell phone. The man with a bandaged face and arms slammed the phone down before relaxing his head on the back of the chair.  
  
She sighed. Him... Makoto Shishio... the man she was in love with... and still was...  
  
Now his sharp features were gone, covered by the white bandages; scars of his heroic effects...  
  
Shishio studied fires, but he was no pyromaniac. He had been a firefighter, until a fire in an apartment building caused his body to become 80% burned...  
  
(A/N: This is a nice fluffy story... I couldn't resist but make Shishio good...)  
  
And when he broke her heart. He didn't believe when she said she would never leave him.  
  
"All good things will come to pass." He told her as he closed the door to his new apartment in her face. "You don't need a man in your life that you will need to take care of like a baby."  
  
And the day Yumi vowed never to give up on love or Shishio. All she could convince him to do so far was come drink coffee every Friday night.  
  
"You all right sir?" Yumi asked quietly as she set his coffee in front of him.  
  
"Hn." Shishio snatched the coffee.  
  
Yumi glanced around and sighed. She watched him drinking coffee out of the corner of her eye, just as a song filtered through the speakers; White Flag by Dido.  
  
(A/N: Disclaimer: Don't own this song.)  
  
I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
I'll tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
Where's the sense in that?  
  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
I know I left too much mess and  
Destruction to come back again  
And I caused but nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
Then I'm sure that that makes sense  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was then  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on...  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
Yumi glanced over at Shishio who got up hurriedly and left. She sighed again.  
  
She was doomed a spinster. It wasn't like men did like her... lots of them came asking for her to date them... she just wanted to married for love... not out of convenience.  
  
She was doomed a lonely life then... but she still held onto that...  
  
That very small...  
  
Very small...  
  
Small...  
  
Sliver...  
  
Of...  
  
Hope.  
  
***  
  
Aoshi walked into the café, hoping to escape his silent office.  
  
Now there was no Gina helping him file papers... and there was no Misao who stopped by and talked to him, at least filling his office with words.  
  
Yumi greeted him politely. Aoshi turned on his computer, glancing around.  
  
He heard the bell jiggled and Misao's voice come in...  
  
And a lower one answering.  
  
Chou... of course.  
  
Misao didn't glance at Aoshi, but sat down at the table right in his view. Chou sat on the other side.  
  
Misao began animatedly talking. Aoshi's eyes narrowed as he scrunched down, trying only to see the laptop screen.  
  
He cursed himself for getting a small one.  
  
Misao's voice was laughing, eyes twinkling while Chou was... doing something...  
  
Aoshi gritted his teeth.  
  
He felt as tug at his ear. He glanced up to see an amused Yumi, "You're jealous." She teased.  
  
"I'm not." He huffed.  
  
Yumi set the green tea on the table, "Yeah... and I hate Shishio."  
  
"Thought you did." Aoshi said dryly as he sipped the tea.  
  
Yumi sent him a haughty sneer.  
  
Aoshi stole a glance back at Misao, surprised to see her stealing glances at him.  
  
She quickly reverted his attention to Chou and flashed him a brilliant grin.  
  
Aoshi had had enough. He gently turned off the laptop and stalked upstairs.  
  
Misao smiled as she watched out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Misao?" Chou was his hand in front of her face, "He was jealous."  
  
Misao laughed, "Yes he was."  
  
Chou smiled, "I guess..."  
  
Misao put her finger on her lip, "Not here Chou."  
  
"Sorry." He quickly replied, "Habit I guess."  
  
(A/N: Of course this will be Aoshi/Misao!)  
  
***  
  
"Miss Kaoru... I... uh..." Kenshin fumbled with the words.  
  
Kaoru smiled, "Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Would I... I mean... sure!" Kenshin leap in, nearly tripping.  
  
They sat at the low table as Kaoru poured tea.  
  
"How was New York?" Kenshin asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Noisy... crowded..."  
  
"How is your father?"  
  
"Well."  
  
There was that uneasy silence.  
  
Kaoru spoke up, "How is Gina?"  
  
"I suppose she's happy."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
There was silence again, more uncomfortable then before.  
  
"I-" Kaoru began just as Kenshin said quickly, "I should go."  
  
"All right." Kaoru was a little disappointed.  
  
Kenshin stood at the door, "I guess... I'll be seeing you around."  
  
Kaoru glanced down at her feet, "I guess..."  
  
Kenshin was just about the leave when he rushed back and planted a tentative kiss on Kaoru's cheek.  
  
Kaoru's face flamed, "I will be seeing you around..."  
  
"You definitely will." Kenshin promised as he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AWWWWW!!  
  
Well... I got this chapter out... earlier than I though would be possible...  
  
Hope you enjoyed the fluff... I'm not a mushy writer... I try...  
  
Next chapter will be up... late February... I think... or early March...  
  
Sorry... I'm weighed down with work, not so good grades, and three stories...  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Please review!  
  
Next time on the 12th Street Apartment: (Very tentative) Kaoru and Kenshin begin a lost courtship. How is Okita holding up? How is Aoshi handling jealousy? Will Shishio be back? 


	19. Commitment

** The 12th Street Apartment**   
  
AH!! I'm so sorry! I actually had this chapter rewritten, but then my computer had a virus and everything was lost... including all my in-work chapters. I lost SO much! *sob*   
  
And currently my internet is screwed up... I'm sorry I won't be able to read or review stories much... or read reveiws... I'm so sorry!! *stupid computer* ~Crying!!~   
  
Thanks for everyone who still reads... and reviews... I'm sorry... my life is SO screwed up....   
  
**_ +Review Responses+_**   
  
noner_89: Thanks... I really don't deserve a bow. Thanks for reading though! ^^   
  
Cricket-chan: There's more K/K and A/M Fluff... Thanks for reviewing! ^^   
  
purpo kitee katx: Thanks for reading! ^^   
  
Koishii Sweet: Thanks for the very nice review! ^^   
  
Scarlet Rayne: Kenshin forgot his tea... but it was a cute ending. *sigh* Thanks for reading !^^   
  
Nigihayami Haruko: No... the baby isn't going to have red hair... wistful thinking though.... Anyways.. thanks for reveiwing!^^   
  
MissBehavin: Well... I can't make Shishio COMPLETLY good... it just wouldn't fit him. Thanks for reading! ^^   
  
Since nothing is really working for me; chapter updates will be SLOW for all my stories... I'm sorry. >  
Plus I'm trying to use HTML, which I barely know how to... to bare with me! >  
And I certainly will understand if you abandon reading my stories... go ahead.... no hard feelings   
  
For those to you who still want to read...   
  
Here's another chapter. (Note: this is not how the original chapter was written; that copy was lost in my hard drive)   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
"There he is! You know what to do now!"   
  
"Right... wait... what was it again?"   
  
"CHOU!"   
  
"All-right... chill Misao..." Chou laid back and close his eyes. Misao kept a careful watch on Aoshi who was entering.   
  
"Now..." She hissed.   
  
"Uh Misao." Chou leaned forward, "I'm not sure..."   
  
"Sure about what Chou?" Misao looked confused.   
  
"If I could... I mean... we could...." Aoshi's ears perked up Chou had noticed.   
  
"Chou! Just spit it out!"   
  
"I seeing someone else." He blurted out.   
  
"WHAT!?!?" Misao exploded, "And... what about me? You can't just ditch me!" She flew out of her chair, angerly pointed her finger at the blond man.   
  
Aoshi raised a curious and concerned eyebrow.   
  
Chou's face split into a grin, "Ah' KNEW you liked me!" He pumped his fist in the air truimpantly.   
  
Confusion was written all over Misao's face, "Huh?"   
  
"It's a test Misao... to see how devoted you are... ma da'd taught'it to me..."   
  
Misao sat down quietly, "Oh..."   
  
Chou grinned, "Ah best be goin' now. See ya'll laterz."   
  
Misao slumped over the table sadly as Chou walked out.   
  
"You deserve better." Came a low dark voice. Misao glanced up to see Aoshi.   
  
He looked over at her, "Wanna catch a movie?"   
  
Misao shook her head, "It wouldn't be right... I'm with Chou you know...."   
  
Aoshi shook his head as he slowly got up, "You deserve better."   
  
Misao watched his trudge back upstairs, feeling _almost_ bad for him. She got up and left as well, turning to corner to a nearby street.   
  
Chou was just stepping out of a bookstore, a bag in hand, "Hey Misao!"   
  
Misao's face lit up, "He asked me to the movies!!"   
  
"Then aren't you goin with him? It's like your dream come true."   
  
Misao rolled her eyes, "I'm playing **'HARD TO GET'** You know about that...."   
  
Chou rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me. Anywayz... ah got'ta run... wife's awaiting."   
  
Misao raised her hand to wave, "Tell Tae I said hi..."   
  
"Will do."   
  
"And don't forget my favorite nephew!" Misao called to Chou's retreating figure.   
  
"Yep... got it covered."   
  
"And Chou?"   
  
"What now Mis'?"   
  
"You're the best cousin anyone could ask for. Tae's a lucky girl."   
  
Chou gave a silly grin, "Nah.... ah'm just a darn lucky guy."   
  
***   
  
Kaoru sat nervously at the coffee table, waiting for Kenshin. She had something of GREAT importance, and she felt Yumi's Cafe was the safest place to be.   
  
After all, she was more comfortable here than anywhere else.   
  
Kenshin arrive with a huge smile splattered on his face.   
  
Kaoru looked tight lipped and grim.   
  
"Something wrong Kaoru?"   
  
Kaoru forced a smile, "Just the baby."   
  
"Oh..."   
  
There was an awkward silence.   
  
"Uh Kenshin...."   
  
"Kaoru..."   
  
"Speak first Kaoru." Kenshin motioned.   
  
Kaoru took a huge breath, "Um... I know we've only gotten back together a week ago... I need to ask you.... I mean... it's not at all traditional... You don't mind do you?"   
  
Kenshin shook his head.   
  
"Kenshin... will you marry me?"   
  
Kenshin's eyes popped.   
  
***   
  
(A/N: This is for my friend... who asked her boyfriend to marry her. It was cute. he said yes of course)   
  
There he was again, Shishio sitting at his usually table.   
  
Yumi frowned deeply; she wasn't giving up!   
  
Once again... the song played. Dido's _White Flag_... why did it ALWAYS have to play?   
  
I know you think that I shouldn't still love you or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it well I'd still have felt it,  
where's the sense in that  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were but  
  
  
I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door,  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
  
I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again  
And I caused but nothing but trouble,  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over" then I'm sure that that makes sense but  
  
  
I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door,  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
  
And when we meet, which I'm sure we will  
All that was there, will be there still  
I'll let it pass, and hold my tongue  
And you will think, that I've moved on....   
  
I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door,  
I'm in love and always will be  
I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door,  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
  
I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door,  
I'm in love and always will be   
  
  
Shishio looked up at Yumi, and she felt his eyes mellow.   
  
He was still just as in love with her as she was with him...   
  
"Will you marry me?" Someone in the cafe asked.   
  
Shishio grabbed his bag, and hurried out.   
  
Yumi sighes, marriage and love was still too touchy for Shishio. Her eyes serached the room for the person who had said the marriage porposal.   
  
***   
  
"Okita..."   
  
"Leave me 'lone." Came the voice from the bedroom.   
  
"'kita!!" Soujirou tapped impatiently on the door.   
  
Okita yanked open the door, "What?" He said, annoyed.   
  
"What'cha doin'?" Soujirou asked innocently.   
  
"Nothin'. Why?"   
  
"Wanna grab some coffee?" Soujirou looked at Okita's puffy eyes. Poor bro... he must have been crying... over _ Gina._ That girl must've meant a lot to Okita...   
  
"Sure...."   
  
They had just walked in when they heard,   
  
"Will you marry me?"   
  
Okita promptly stormed out the door, a bandaged man following not to far behind.   
  
Soujirou shook his head and thought; Commitment. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Well... sorry for the short chapter. HTML is SO not my stregth,   
  
Um... Yeah... thanks for reading. Please review...   
  
Next on 12th Street Apartment: Kenshin decides. Aoshi starts his 'MASTER PLAN' to get Misao. (-.-);;; j/k   
  
Until next time....   
  
DustyFall ^.^   
  
  
  



	20. Winning the Gamble

** The 12th Street Apartment**   
  
Sorry everyone... updates will be slow....   
  
Sorry... I've been really busy too... I need my spring break!!   
  
**_ +Review Responses+_**   
  
noner_89: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like this story. ^.^   
  
Cricket-chan: Thanks for reviewing! Here's another new chapter! ^.^   
  
MissBehavin: Well... I can't make Shishio COMPLETLY good... it just wouldn't fit him. Thanks for reading! ^^   
  
+++++++++   
  
Updates will be slow.... because of school... and I have three stories going....   
  
I'm updating them one at a time, taking turns.   
  
Here's another chapter.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
"Will you marry me?"   
  
Blood pumped in Kenshin's ears; its loud thumping block all other sounds.   
  
Kaoru was uncomfortable, now glancing around in embarassment, "I'm sorry..."   
  
"Me too..."   
  
Kaoru's felt tears burning in her eyes, "I---" She started to get up.   
  
There was a dreadful hush in the cafe. Kaoru ignored the pained looks everyone seemed to give her.   
  
She took her gamble, and lost.   
  
Life didn't give you second chances. Enishi was wrong. She remember when they agreed she would leave, and he told her that life sometimes gave second chances, especially to people who needed them the most, like her.   
  
And she thought he had been right.   
  
She gambled with Enishi, but he had been caring enough to let her go.   
  
Her gamble with Kenshin...her last chance... lost ...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin raised his head to look up at her, "Don't go...."   
  
"Wah.."   
  
Kenshin pulled a small blue box out of his pocket, "I was going to ask this anyhow.... You just happened to beat me to it... I kind of wanted to do it.... Kaoru... will **you** marry me?"   
  
Kaoru grinned and drew Kenshin into a deep kiss.   
  
"AWWWWWWWW!!"   
  
Kenshin and Kaoru glanced up to see a foolish sloppy smile on Soujirou's face, "How romantic!"   
  
Yumi wiped the unshed tears from her eyes, "You're so lucky..."   
  
Kenshin looked into Kaoru's eyes, "I know..."   
  
(A/N: Did I scare yah?)   
  
***   
  
Aoshi sat in his office, tossing a baseball up and down. He was boredly, and putting off his task at hand. He finally took the telephone off its cradle and punched a few numbers.   
  
"Hey. Yeah... it's me. You okay? Good. Kenshin and Kaoru are getting married. Yeah... soon... PLEASE!"   
  
Aoshi sighed, "It's about Misao... you know... how you never know how lucky you are... or were... until its gone..." He crumbled the paper on his desk and angerily pitched it at the waste basket. It fell short, but Aoshi's attention was on the phone call.   
  
Aoshi stayed on the phone until the lights of the city burn brightly against the black night.   
  
Aoshi placed the phone down with a heavy sigh; life was just so unfair.   
  
He had locked up his office and was heading upstairs when he was met by grandmother. "Something I can help you with Grandmother?" He asked politly.   
  
The old woman nodded, "What's this Kaoru like?"   
  
"Why?" Aoshi questioned.   
  
"What kind of woman is she... she's pregnant with another man's child you know." The old woman shook her head, "She also married another man before... with a marriage that failed. Kenshin deserves better."   
  
"No... Kenshin deserves her. She only married that other man to save her father..." Aoshi replied.   
  
Grandmother grew silent. Aoshi nodded solemnly and headed upstairs.   
  
The old woman leaned on the wall, "To save her father...."   
  
Memories swirled around Mrs. Tamba.   
  
Tokio was sweeping the front steps when she saw her mother trudge up the stairs. "Mother?" Tokio called out worriedly.   
  
"She married once to save her father..." was the old woman's reply. She gave her daughter a bittersweet smile, "If only I had been lucky enough to leave..."   
  
Tokio gave a soft sigh, "You raised us well..."   
  
"Out of respect.. not love." The older woman replied, "You're lucky Tokio. He loves you."   
  
Hajime Saitou watched as his mother-in-law and wife returned, "What's wrong?" He mouthed to his wife.   
  
"Old memories..." Tokio replied.   
  
Saitou nodded understandingly as he joined his wife on the balcony, "Your father seemed nice..."   
  
"My parents **_seemed_** in love. Thier story mirrors Kaoru's and Enishi's."   
  
"Lucky for Kaoru, she got a second chance."   
  
"My mother never did..."   
  
"Oh the choices we make." Saitou said, seeming to the dark night sky.   
  
"Do you ever want to change the choices our children make?"   
  
"There is a BIG difference in giving someone advice and making the choice for them."   
  
***   
  
"I think Grandmother likes you." Kenshin said softly to Kaoru.   
  
"I think so too..." Kaoru sat on a comfortable chair. "So we're living..."   
  
"My place... fifth floor."   
  
"Across from..."   
  
"I know... Uncle Hiko."   
  
A groan escaped Kaoru's lips. Kenshin smiled, "He's not that bad."   
  
"Key word: NOT THAT." Misao said from then doorway. She was pulling a big box into the room.   
  
Megumi joined her, carrying a smaller box, "When's the wedding?"   
  
"Very soon..." Kaoru said, "I'm going to be stressed with this baby. I want the wedding VERY SOON."   
  
"GREAT!! I'll start planning!" Misao exclaimed, "Just leave it to us, right Meg, Yumi?"   
  
Yumi, who had brought Kaoru some tea, scoffled, "Speak for yourself."   
  
Misao scowled and Yumi laughed, "I'm just kidding. Of course we'll help."   
  
"GREAT! How about three weeks from Friday?"   
  
"Fine." Kaoru said warily.   
  
"GOOD!"   
  
Kaoru soon drifted off into a sweet sleep.   
  
***   
  
One week later...   
  
"Okay. I've got it all planned out. Kaoru's dad is walking her down the aisle. Aoshi is the best man. Okita and Soujirou are ushers.... Sano is the ringbearer." Misao looked over her list.   
  
s Megumi giggled, "Fun."   
  
"I'm the maid of honor. Yumi's the bridesmaid. Meg-"   
  
"I'm taking care of food. I'm NOT walking down that aisle."   
  
"Fine." Misao chewed on the back of the eraser.   
  
Kaoru placed her hand on Misao's arm, "I'm sure it'll be beautiful."   
  
Misao looked at her friend, "You just don't want me reading down the list again."   
  
Kaoru smiled and leaned back on the chiar, "You' got that right."   
  
Yumi looked at Misao, "So... how are thing with Aoshi and you?"   
  
Misao flushed, "I-- I- I've go- got- Ch-Chou.."   
  
Megumi chuckled, "Right... your married cousin."   
  
"GUYS!" Misao moaned, "PLEASE don't tell Aoshi!"   
  
"We won't. We just want you to stop playing 'hard to get'." Yumi started.   
  
Megumi cut in, "Don't you DARE hurt our cousin."   
  
Yumi nodded, "Our family is vicious in revenge."   
  
"Count me in." Kaoru yelled loudly.   
  
Yumi raised an eyebrow as Megumi scrunched up her nose.   
  
Kaoru bopped both of them on the head, "I'm marrying Kenshin..." Seeing thier still blank faces she sighed, "Your OTHER cousin... Kenshin."   
  
Megumi blinked, startled. Yumi nodded slowly, "Right... we knew that..."   
  
***   
  
"It's wedding TIME! It's wedding TIME!" Misao sang down the hall.   
  
Kaoru sighed, there would be no fancy white dress. You had that chance once in your lifetime. This was just a simple ceremony, afterall this time it was one of true love.   
  
"Is everyone ready?" Kaoru asked Yumi.   
  
Yumi looked worried, "No..."   
  
Megumi popped her head in, "Haven't seen him yet..."   
  
"Who?" Kaoru asked.   
  
"Aoshi's MIA."   
  
"It starts in ten minutes." Yumi glanced at the clock.   
  
"Oh dear..." Misao looked at her list, "We can have Sano as the best man... and the ringbearer."   
  
"Aoshi BETTER make it." Kaoru gritted her teeth. She could feel a headache coming on.   
  
***   
  
"Aoshi... keep your eyes on the road. You can stare all you want at me later, jerk." The woman in the passenger side of the car point out.   
  
Aoshi gripped the steering wheel, "You're not helping..."   
  
"Speed limit is 10 KM faster than what you're diriving at!"   
  
"I'm driving perfectly fine thank you very much.. DEAR!" He snapped.   
  
The woman frowned and tapped her fingers on the armrest, "Pull over."   
  
"What?"   
  
"PULL OVER! We're gonna be late at the rate you're driving at!" She shoved Aoshi out of his seat as soon as he stopped the car. Aoshi sighed and climbed out, walking to the passenger side.   
  
"But--"   
  
The woman pressed the gass lightly, before Aoshi was even halfway in the car.   
  
"HEY!" Aoshi dove in, slamming the door behind him.   
  
"Tough!" The woman smirked as she pushed the accelerator harder.   
  
"You could have killed me!" Aoshi hollared.   
  
The woman rolled her eyes, "Like I care." She rejoined dryly.   
  
Aoshi gave a sly grin, "I bet you would've cried your lil eyes out if I died there... knowing that you killed lil ol' me."   
  
"Jerk."   
  
***   
  
"Where is HE?" Misao was in tears.   
  
Yumi looked confused, "This is Kaoru's wedding right?" She asked her sister.   
  
Megumi nodded, "Misao is so worked up... and it's not even her wedding..."   
  
Kaoru sighed as she sat next to the sobbing girl, "It'll be okay Misao."   
  
"NO IT WON'T!"   
  
"The show must go on!" Yumi snapped, "Let's go! The minister is paid by the hour!"   
  
"Right. This can't ruin me!" Misao jumped up, "On with the show!"   
  
Kaoru sighed, as Yumi grinned, "Should've said that earlier."   
  
***   
  
"Straighten that tie!"   
  
Aoshi jerked away from the woman, "It's fine!"   
  
The woman nearly ripped Aoshi's tie, tuggin him towards her so hard, "NO it isn't!"   
  
"I'm fine. Really." She continued to fix his tie, "This is SO embarrassing!"   
  
"Yeah.. I know you are..."   
  
"YEAH!... Wait.. NO!"   
  
"Big baby. Now GO!" She shoved him into the chapel.   
  
He ran smack into Kenshin, who seemed relieved to see him, "Where..." Kenshin's eyes drifted to the woman following close behind, "I see.... slick Aoshi."   
  
"Let's get this wedding started." Aoshi replied curtly.   
  
***   
  
Kaoru almost mauled Aoshi when she saw him, "Where were you?" She demanded.   
  
He shrugged, "I needed to pick up someone... it doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here."   
  
Misao was frantically directing everyone to thier spots.   
  
Kaoru felt the blood drain from her face as she heard the first few notes start with the wedding march.   
  
Her father gave a small grin, "I'm proud..."   
  
Kaoru nodded, swallowing a clump that was in her throat. This is it.   
  
***   
  
This is it. Kenshin thought to himself. She's going to be mine... finally.... Kaoru.   
  
His hands held hers. His ears block out the drone of the minister. All he could hear was the thumping of his heart. He didn't even remember when he said I do.   
  
"You may now kiss the bride."   
  
Kenshin leaned in. Perfect.   
  
***   
  
The recepetion was at a hotel, the sunlight flooding through the glass ceiling.   
  
"Too bad there isn't rain." OKita annouced.   
  
Misao was stunned, "RAIN? At a wedding is bad luck!"   
  
Okita chuckled, "That's where you're wrong. Rain on a wedding day means a long, successful, and prolific marriage."   
  
"Oh..."   
  
Kaoru and Kenshin cut the cake, but Kaoru was too sick to eat it. They opted to dance the first dance.   
  
After that, Kaoru prompting sat back down, feeling a little tired.   
  
Soon, the most of occupants the apartment building were sitting at the table.   
  
Aoshi had disappeared right after the ceremony. Kenshin acted unfazed, "He had something to do."   
  
"So who's this certain someone he mentioned?" Sano asked.   
  
Kenshin choked, "Wha- How-Who?"   
  
Sano grinned, "So he is seeing someone!"   
  
"No. Don't be ridiculous Sano." Kenshin waved his hand off, "Aoshi hasn't dated since high school."   
  
Just then, Aoshi entered, laughing with a young woman by his side.   
  
Misao narrowed her eyes pointly as Yumi and Megumi looked on with shock. Kaoru was horrified. Sano's mouth dropped to the ground. Kenshin merely smirked. It was dropped as soon as he saw his father's idential one. So... they had the same track of mind eh?   
  
The woman with Aoshi was quite short, with layered black hair forming a V-shape at the back. A ankle length pale yellow dress was fitting, starting with a round cut, an low back with a few criss crossing X's, and a flowing "poofy" bottom. Her eyes were hidden behind dark fashionable sunglasses.   
  
Aoshi whispered something in the woman's ear. She smiled as she took his offered hand and they stepped onto the dance floor.   
  
Everyone seemed the watch them dance. She was gracefully, not saying a word with Aoshi stepped on her shoes.   
  
They were even more surprised when Saitou cut in, dancing with the mystery woman.   
  
If that wasn't strange enough, Kenshin got up and cut into his father's dance.   
  
The woman leaned closer to Kenshin, "You guys keep this up and I will KILL you for giving me this oh-so-lovely headache from spinning me so much."   
  
Kenshin's rejoinder was short, "I'm just happy to see you."   
  
Soon everyone was wondering who the woman was, charming her way to dance with the Saitou men.   
  
The woman left the dance floor as soon as the song she was dancing with Kenshin was over. She sat down next to Aoshi at a table and the two were in deep conversation.   
  
There was a tapping of the glass as Aoshi stood up, "Sorry I kind of missed my toast. First of all Congrats lil bro on the wedding. I wish you guys the best of luck. You're both very lucky to have each other. Secondly, I would like to apologize for being late today. I had to pick up..."   
  
The woman by his side stood up and daintily removed the sunglasses.   
  
The crowd gasped.   
  
(A/N: Points if you guess the woman! Haha... I think most of you know who she is!)   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Hello everyone. My life is currently and forever more will be a mess.   
  
But I will continue to write! Never fear! (-.-);;;   
  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I rotate updating chapters for my stories, so I believe Passing of the Forbidden is next. (That chapter isn't written yet! >  
Hope you liked it.   
  
Please review!   
  
Thanks for reading!   
  



	21. A Closing Star

** The 12th Street Apartment**   
  
Sorry everyone... updates will be slow....   
  
I'm still loaded with work! (>  
To top that off I've been REALLY sick. This chapter is going to be a bad piece... ack!   
  
**_ +Review Responses+_**   
  
Nigihayami Haruko: You're really excited aren't you? DING DING DING! Gina's back! Thanks for reading! ^^   
  
MissBehavin: Well... no more waiting! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reveiwing! ^^   
  
msamandah: Thanks for reading! ^^   
  
Cricket-chan: I love weddings too! Thanks for reviewing! ^^   
  
+++++++++   
  
==========================   
  
_ 'Tis the most tender part of love, each other to forgive.   
  
--John Sheffield_   
  
_ Love is an act of endless forgiveness, a tender look which becomes a habit.   
  
--Peter Ustinov (1921 - 2004)_   
  
==========================   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
"Well well well... if it isn't Miss Gina Saitou. Back again I see?"   
  
Gina regarded the woman in front of her, "Jin. It's so nice to see you. You look... wanted..." The thin lips curled into a smirk as she pointed to a poster in the alley.   
  
"Ready for showdown round two?" Jin spat.   
  
"I really don't think so." Gina folded her arms and leaned against the wall.   
  
"Why not... chicken?" Jin taunted.   
  
Gina grinned, "For one thing... lock up is looking pretty good for you now..."   
  
"Wha-"   
  
The click of a gun loading startled Jin as she spun around to meet the barrel of it.   
  
Saitou Hajime's golden eyes glared from behind it, "Put your hands above your head."   
  
Jin did as she was told as another officer cuffed and searched her, "Clear."   
  
Hajime shoved the woman inside the car. He slammed the door with such force that the car shook from it.   
  
Gina watched silently as the car drove away. She let out a sigh. "I'm glad that's over."   
  
***   
  
Aoshi pleaded with her at the airport, "The wedding is today!"   
  
Gina tilted her head sidelong, "I know... but I can't face everyone."   
  
"Not even Kenshin?" Aoshi barked, "He's OUR brother! Getting married."   
  
Gina turned slowly, "Family use to be a big thing... until we grew up."   
  
"It's always been... and still is. Don't you even care?"   
  
Gina glared back, "Frankly, I could care less." She snapped. She grabbed her bag and stomped to the terminal.   
  
Aoshi stood there gapping like a fish on land.   
  
"Sir?"   
  
"Sir!" The voice implored. Aoshi blinked slightly. The woman at the counter looked at him, "Please move so the plane can take off."   
  
Aoshi sidestepped.   
  
A tapping came from behind him. He spun around to see his sister.   
  
She frowned, "Let's go... wedding is in an hour."   
  
Aoshi followed his sister wordlessly, watching the white plane take off into the distance.   
  
***   
  
"It was so nice of you to come just to the wedding." Kaoru grinned.   
  
Gina nodded calmly. "Aren't you guys leaving?"   
  
Kenshin checked his watch, "Right... let's go Mrs. Saitou."   
  
Misao turned all starry eyed, "Ah... Kaoru Saitou... perfect..."   
  
Yumi snickered, "Misao Saitou sound any better?"   
  
Megumi slyly shot her tall impassive cousin a look. He scowled at them.   
  
After the wedding couple departed, the guests began to leave. Gina stayed behind to help clean up. Unbeknowest to her, someone was watching.   
  
She cheerfully walked back home; no more Jin to worry about.   
  
"Looking for me?" Came a voice from the shadow of a building.   
  
Gina spun around. "Okita?"   
  
"Gina." Okita replied curtly.   
  
An akward silence fell between them. Gina shrugged it off and continued home.   
  
A hand fell on her shoulder. Gina sighed as she turned, "Okita...."   
  
"Nope... guess again."   
  
A flash a pain errupted from Gina's face. She stumbled back a few paces before glance up. Her face twisted into a look of malice, "Jin."   
  
"I made bail sweet pea... and I'm back for round three." Jin smirked.   
  
"What difference does it make... you're going to jail."   
  
"You're going to be six feet under when I'm through with you, child." Jin spat.   
  
"Bring it." retorted Gina. "By the way... I do have a restraining order on you."   
  
Jin ignored the comment, flying at the other woman.   
  
Gina meerly sidestepped. She was in for the fight. She fished for her cell phone and pushed down a speed dail, directing to the police station. Her attendtion was on the phone, not noticing Jin land a blow by her neck.   
  
Gina landed on the ground as Jin's boot dug into her stomach. She could feel a trail of blood from her lip. Gina coughed, "Why..."   
  
Jin's looked saddened. It was no longer angry, but depressed. Her eyes turned stormy grey. "I loved your brother and with ONE mistake, he was gone. I never got another chance... I gave him so many... missing or forgetting our dates... constantly. I always let him back, but he never gave me that. Not a chance to explain, nothing. I don't think you were ugly..."   
  
"So it's not me you hate... it's yourself." Gina sat up, propping herself on her elbows.   
  
Gina rolled quickly to avoid Jin's foot. "I hate you. Period."   
  
Gina rolled again as the other foot stomped down, "You hate yourself more... you just vent and blame me for your failure."   
  
"I spent my LIFE pining for your brother... and I got him... and LOST him... to his younger SISTER! Since that day in first grade I met him I loved him. I had poems, shines... all for him."   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"Sorry for what? That I gave my heart away? before you were even walking?"   
  
"No... sorry you can't get over him. I'm sorry for you..."   
  
Jin looked at the young woman sitting on the sidewalk. Gina only watched the sky.   
  
Jin turned around and walked away. "Where are you going?" Gina called.   
  
"To turn myself in..." Jin replied calmly. It was as if she had accepted her fate. "I do have a heart..."   
  
Gina leaned against the brick wall. Jin turned back before she rounded the block, "I saw him..."   
  
"Who?" Gina asked.   
  
"That cop... who was talking to you..."   
  
"So?" Gina was now confused.   
  
"It's not too late... Besides you've got my job... " Jin winked before turning the corner.   
  
***   
  
Misao and Chou 'broke up' after a calm agreement between the two in Yumi's Cafe. They made sure Aoshi was watching.   
  
Chou left, winking at Misao before he passed.   
  
Aoshi slid into Misao's seat as soon as Chou walked out the door. "I... um...."   
  
"Aoshi?" Misao pretended to looked shocked, "Um... is there something?"   
  
"Willyougooutwithme?" Aoshi blurted out. "Imeanliketothemovieorsomething..." He mentally smacked himself. Great... now she thought that he was a fool.   
  
"Uh... I mean... I just broke up with Chou...."   
  
"I understand..." Aoshi started from the chair.   
  
Yumi glared at Misao and implored with her eyes. Megumi flipped her hair in Aoshi's direction.   
  
Misao grabbed Aoshi's arm, "A movie would be great." She flashed a smile.   
  
Aoshi nodded, "My car is outside."   
  
Misao grinned as she hooked arms with him, "Let's go!"   
  
***   
  
Chou watched as an animimated Misao chatted with the stone cold Aoshi Saitou.   
  
"She's got her man." A woman's voice said from behind. "And I got mine back."   
  
Chou smiled as he hugged the woman, "I've alway been yours Tae."   
  
Tae giggled, "You going to take me to the movies too?"   
  
"I can do better." Chou smirked, "I'll take YOU out for dinner and a movie."   
  
"I'm so glad I hired the babysitter tonight."   
  
***   
  
Shishio was back, sitting in his usually seat by the window. Yumi watched him. It was late now, there were no other guest but him.   
  
Yumi hurried to the sound system. She needed to tell him... she needed to...   
  
The song began to play.   
  
I know you think that I shouldn't still love you  
I'll tell you that  
But if I didn't say it  
Well, I'd still have felt it  
Where's the sense in that?   
  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were  
  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
  
I know I left too much mess  
And destruction to come back again  
And I caused but nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "It's over"  
Then I'm sure that that makes sense  
  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
  
And when we meet  
As I'm sure we will  
All that was then  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on  
  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
  
I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
  
Shishio glanced at Yumi, "Wny do you always play that song when I'm here?"   
  
Yumi bit her lip, "I..."   
  
"You trying to tell me something?"   
  
"I um...guess..."   
  
Shishio sighed and closed his eyes again, "You only guess.."   
  
Yumi let a tear trickle from her eyes, "I mean..." She slammed her fist on the counter, causing Shishio to jump slightly, "D***! Shishio... what is WRONG with you... can't you see I ** LOVE ** you?"   
  
"Yumi..."   
  
"I don't care how you look... I fell for Shishio... the heart of a man."   
  
"Yumi... you want to um... go out to dinner sometime this week? Like... Tuesday night?"   
  
Yumi glanced up at him, "Okay... I'll meet you here."   
  
He nodded as he walked out the door, "It's a date."   
  
***   
  
"I'm just so tired..." Gina flopped on her bed. Aoshi was sitting straightbacked in the computer chair as the sibling's parents streched on the floor.   
  
"So..." Tokio glanced at her daughter, "You taking Jin's job?"   
  
"I don't know." Gina glanced at her bedspread, suddenly finding it interesting, "I mean... I haven't even been in the United States a year..."   
  
"But family is important!" Tokio pleaded   
  
Gina looked at her mother, "I don't know Ma..."   
  
Tokio sighed and yawned, "I'm dead. 'Night."   
  
"Good night." came three replies.   
  
Gina turned to her father, "Any advice?"   
  
He looked up, "Family." He got up and left, cracking his ankle on the way out.   
  
"Old man." Gina muttered.   
  
Aoshi tried to hide the sound of his own cracking wrist. Gina sent him a glance. He got up to leave too. "Don't end up like Kaoru... she was only lucky she had a happy ending."   
  
***   
  
"You kiddin' right?" Came the deep voice from the room.   
  
"I wouldn't kid about this!" A sharped retort came.   
  
"Meg..."   
  
"Sano... Face the facts!"   
  
"I can't believe it Meg... what are we going to do?"   
  
"How am I suppose to know! This is the first time I'm having a baby!"   
  
There was a loud gasp and a thump from the kitchen area.   
  
Sano and Megumi carefully opened thier door and peered out, "Mom?"   
  
***   
  
"She'll be leaving tomorrow."   
  
"Oh..."   
  
"You sure you want to let her go again Okita?"   
  
Okita glanced at his twin, "If she goes, she goes."   
  
"Will you?"   
  
There was no reply. Soujirou went back to his room, gazing at the stars. One seemed to wink brightly at him, "She won't go."   
  
***   
  
From his place at the balcony, Okita saw a star wink, "I'll go... and if I lose... I lose."   
  
***   
  
Gina hugged her pillow close to her, watching a star sparkle at her. She let a tear fall from her eyes, sliding across her face, "Good bye." She whispered.   
  
***   
  
Aoshi flicked off his light and glanced out the window, seeing one star outshine the rest, "Misao..."   
  
***   
  
Misao was glueing the movie ticket stub into her scrapbook. She smiled up at the bright star, "Aoshi..."   
  
***   
  
Kenshin and Kaoru watched the stars through the skylight of the hotel room, "To us."   
  
***   
  
Megumi and Sano cheered to that beautiful star, "To a new life."   
  
***   
  
Aya bit her lip to keep from crying, "For every child's dream..."   
  
***   
  
Yumi giggled at the star, "New hope..."   
  
***   
  
Shishio rolled his eyes at the star, "A new day..."   
  
***   
  
Enishi saw the star from the plane, "To a new beginning..."   
  
***   
  
Mrs. Tamba prayed to the star, "For honor... duty.... and a love that could never be."   
  
***   
  
"Look Hajime... a star... what a family..."   
  
He looked to where her finger directed, "In good faith little star... love..."   
  
***   
  
Hiko snorted, "Just a burning mass of gas lightyears away....."   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Err... DustyFall is VERY sick... >.  
The end was really weird... sorry...   
  
Updates very slow... sorry.   
  



End file.
